Suicide Squad: Take My Hand
by redgamer2755
Summary: This fanfic is about my OC, Ruby who led a normal life. Until she had met the Joker, who had a sudden interest in her. Before you knew it her life began changing, but she wanted something different, didn't she? Now was not time to question, she had multiple things going on like being the daughter her mom wants and the mobster Joker wants, it is a hard choice to make.
1. Chapter 1 - A Partnership Arises

**Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 1 – A Partnership Arises**

It was just an ordinary day at the bank. The line was long with people who either needed loans or who simply just wanted to withdraw their overdrawn account. And there I was, behind the counter taking every single one of their damn requests. I hated my job truthfully, but it paid the bills as well as put food on the table for myself.

I lived alone in an apartment not too far from here in the town of Gotham. It was a one bedroom and one bathroom style. The walls were white as was the carpet. Sometimes it made me feel as though I was in an asylum. No colors equaled no feelings, which was exactly how I liked it. There at least I could get some peace and quiet compared to the place I was working at.

"I swear a have more money in there, just let me take out a few more dollars beautiful," the old man said caressing my hand as I typed on the computer.

"Mr. Smith," I sighed, removing his hand from mine. "It says that you are no longer able to withdraw money, you are actually in debt."

"That's bullshit; I just put in a check a few weeks ago. This bank is corrupt! I demand all of my money back," he shouted making a scene.

His yelling just continued so I decided to close the window and put a "next counter please" sign on it. This did not make my boss to happy.

"Ruby! I demand to know what is going on this minute. You have been so short-tempered lately and it is costing us clients… blah blobity blah."

I zoned out of the conversation and turned my attention to the sudden slamming of doors at the front of the bank. And there he stood the one and only Clown Prince himself. His green hair was slicked back, his blue eyes filled with focus, and his white body peering out of his coat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," he spoke. "I'm here to make you an offer, you either empty everything you have in your pockets or you die. Oh and to the people behind the counter, be ready because you are next."

My boss yanked me down under the counter and tried to hide, but I wouldn't have it. I stood up and locked my eyes with the villain. He smirked, knowing that I was not one to be so fearful of his act.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys. Looks like the red head has some fight in her," he said with a grin coming across his face.

"No not fight, just curiosity. You peak my interest Mr.?"

"J, call me Mr. J."

"Alright then Mr. J, would you like me to get the door for you? I also have the pass code to the vault in the back. There is enough money back there for all of you. Unless you wish to keep it for yourself," I reply feeling smug.

"Finally, someone with some intelligence. That would be most appreciated doll face." He said tapping his finger on the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ruby?" If you let him in here he will kill us all," my boss replied.

"He said if we cooperate he won't do anything," I said, reaching for the switch to open the door that allowed access to the inside of the bank.

Joker walked inside and grinned from ear to ear, he didn't think that the bank heist would be this simple. Strutting along to where I stood as well as my boss, he stopped and turned his head sideways.

"Now doll, could you please escort me back to the vault with that pass code of yours?"

"Yes, I can sir."

"Sir? Hmm… I like that," he murmured.

Suddenly my boss stood up and challenged him. "I cannot allow you to do this! This is the city's funds that you are taking. This is the people's money," he said, trying to sound noble. He was met with a gunshot right to his chest, and he slowly descended to the floor. There was crying and cursing everywhere around the room.

"Sorry you had to see that doll, but I made a threat and I never break those."

"Doesn't matter to me, guy was an asshole anyway," I shrugged.

Joker laughed and gestured for us to continue onto the vault. I grabbed the lock code and led them back to where the money was kept. I could feel Joker's eyes gazing up and down my body as we walked. There was a sort of burning feeling within me, but I decided to ignore it as we headed on our way. When we reached it, Joker's men began grabbing all the cash inside while he stood beside me and watched.

"You don't seem too upset about me killing your boss too much."

"Like I said, the guy was an asshole. I was probably two minutes from getting fired anyway, but thankfully you strolled in. I probably am going to be out a job now because all of the city's funds are gone, but hey at least I don't have to deal with old men trying to get freaky with me anymore." I laughed.

Joker laughed as one of his men came up to him, "Vault is clean Mr. J."

"Good…good. Now let's head out boys," he said turning on his heel to walk out. "Oh, and before I forget," Joker takes me hand and plants a kiss on it. "Couldn't have done it without you and here is some cash for making it so simple," he said grabbing a stack of one-hundreds from his bag.

I smiled and waited for them to leave, before packing up my things to go home. "Well, looks like it time to go job hunting again," I thought.

I placed my bag down on the table beside the couch and began throwing out all of the stuff I didn't need any more. I then took a glance at today's paper, but sighed "that can wait till tomorrow, can't it?" Shrugging it off I headed towards the kitchen and I started searching for dinner. I checked the freezer first. I was in luck; I forgot that I had kept some Chicken Alfredo in there, that might have been overdue, but I smiled, it was my favorite and with the day I had it was well deserved. Cutting a vent in the top of the dish, I slowly placed it in the microwave for three minutes that felt like an eternity. Finally, it was done and I took it to the living room where a familiar figure was sitting on my couch. I stopped dead in my tracks and nearly dumped my dish onto the carpet.

"Please dear, have a seat I only wish to talk to you," Joker smiled with his silver grill.

I remained calm, as my insides slowly started to turn and flip around. I did not feel like this at the bank, so why was I feeling it now? Is it because that this is my house and I actually give a shit about it, or am I just getting sick from the smell of the Chicken Alfredo that was still somehow in my hand after all of this time. "Fuck, I don't know. Just take a seat," my brain said.

"There that's better isn't it?" he replied.

I remained silent as I watched his every move hoping this wasn't going to be a huge conflict.

"Cat got your tongue?" He quipped.

"No…" I said uncertain of his intentions.

"I bet you are wondering why I'm, yes? Or how I found your address? Or even your name for that matter. Ms. Ruby."

I shivered as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Yes, these were some of the questions that needed some explaining.

"It doesn't matter dear, I just came to make you an offer," he paused before getting up and moving closer to me. "I don't understand you," he said taking my hand into his. "You didn't fear me at the bank. In fact you just let me waltz right in and take whatever I wanted. It's just truly fascinating, don't you think?"

"Honestly no, I would have done it for anyone really. Just as long I got alive, that is all that matters to me," I lied.

"Look I know when people lie, so let's not take that path, okay? People who lie to me end up like your deceased boss that is now rotting in that hell hole of a bank." He said, moving closer and closer into my personal space. "Now, about that offer. Oh yes, I want you to come work for me."

"What does this job entail exactly?" I asked generally intrigued.

"All of the most pleasurable things you could ever imagine. Money, drugs, guns, and maybe if you're lucky… sex." He said caressing my cheek.

"What is the pay?"

"Pay? There is no pay; you just get all of your expenses paid for is all."

"Sounds tempting to be honest, Mr. J."

"I thought you might say that. So will you join or will I have to find another partner?"

"I'm in," I said shaking his hand.

"Good, I expect to see at 9pm in the lobby tomorrow. He is my business card with the details."

"PM, sir?"

"Most of our business has to be done in the dark. It makes it easier to hide things from the public," he cackled exiting my apartment.

The next night, I arrived in all black clothing. I just wanted to make sure whatever we were going to do couldn't he trace back to the pale redhead who now travels with the Clown Prince of Gotham. God, that's a headliner, my mother would be so proud of me, if she even knew what I was doing. Probably better give her a call tomorrow before she gives me an earful of why I haven't called her. I could hear the nagging now. My thought was soon interrupted by the sound of shoes walking in formation. I turned to see Joker and his bodyguards walking towards me.

"See I told ya she would show up," he laughed.

"I still don't know what we are doing, but yeah, here I am," I sigh not knowing what I'm getting into.

"Now don't worry dear, we are going to have some fun tonight," he smiled sadistically. "Now, the van is out back and so is the Lamborghini. I want you guys to head out first and scope the joint. Make sure "he" isn't going to interrupt our plans."

All the men nodded and headed towards the back, I started to follow when all the sudden Joker grabbed me.

"Not so fast, you are riding with me doll." I smirked.

"Okay then, what do we do until you get a call from guys?"

"I was thinking we could get to know each a bit more," he said showing his sadistic smile again.

Everything inside me twisted again. What did he mean? Dammit, I was so sick of him toying with me already, but I decided to play the game with him. I suppose it couldn't hurt if I learned a bit more about him.

"Alright, let's play." I said giving the doe eyed look I gave everybody when I was intrigued.

"I'll go first," he replied. "What caused you to take a job as a teller?"

"I always considered it to be a simple job, plus it was around money, which is green. I tend to like green things," I flirted.

"Sounds like you and I have one thing in common. Let's continue and see where this goes. Your turn."

"Why did you decide to rob the particular bank you did?"

"To get to someone who believes he is untouchable. To make him suffer, I guess."

"Sounds serious… Who is he?"

"Well depending on how the night goes, you may meet him."

"Can't wait."

"My turn then? Alright let's see, do you have any family?" he asked with a sudden interest.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"It's a questions game my dear, that's why," he paused. "So, do you talk to them much or are you on your own?"

"I have a mom and a sister here. They mean a lot to me, if that is what you are asking. Dad isn't around much, he left after mom got sick a few times. I haven't seen him since."

"So your family means a lot to you obviously, would you consider them a weakness of yours?"

"I'm not going to answer that Mr. J, all you need to know is that yes, I do care for them deeply. What about you do you have any family?" I asked.

His face turned stiff as he began to answer the question, "No, I'm on my own now."

"Then what would you consider to be a weakness?"

"Desire… whether it is romantic or not. Desire becomes surrender and surrender becomes power. It is then taken advantage of if given to the wrong person, which is why I choose to be alone." He replied with a cold look on his face. Then his phone rang. "You see anything?" he replied to his henchman. "Great, we will be there in a few. Keep watch and make sure you take out any security that may try to hold us back." Joker then hung up and turned towards me. "You ready to cause some trouble?"

"Well, if that is what the job entails then that is what I am going to do."

We arrive at a location a bit outside form Gotham. It was heavily fortified, but that didn't seem to stop the Joker too much. He caught up with one of his men while I stayed before looking around hoping that no one was watching or listening. Joker then stopped and ordered his men to head inside first, that way there would be fewer bullets hitting him. Seemed like a fair agreement to me. Soon, we heard sirens going off inside the building.

"Well looks like it is time to go inside, don't you think?"

"You're the man with the plan; I'm just here for moral support." I joked.

He smiled and replied, "You are also here to keep watch and let me know if you see any suspicious figures. Here take this phone; you'll need it now that you are a part of my team. Also, call me if you see something or if the cops get too close for you to handle. There should be a pistol in the trunk somewhere, see if you can put it to good use. I'll be back before you know it."

I pulled the pistol out of the trunk and watched the edge of the road for anything that would seem off, or if there were a bunch of angry cops coming after me. I was also began thinking how useful those gun courses, that my mother made me take, and how I also probably just going to be standing here waiting for Mr. J to come back. I began drifting off when all of the sudden a bat-like costume was staring right at me.

"You with the Joker, or are you a hostage?"

My mind snapped almost instantly and replied, "Hostage, please help me sir. He kidnapped me and tried to hurt me. I just want to go home and see my family." I said, shedding fake tears.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Just stay here. Local law enforcement is on their way. When you see them, run towards them. I'm going in after that psychotic clown." The dark figure replied as he turned to run into the building. As he was running towards the entrance I pulled out my phone and dialed Joker.

"What's going doll face?" he asked.

"Some guy dressed like a bat is coming inside. I managed to convince him I was a hostage, so you best move quickly. Also, law enforcement is on their way."

"Thanks for the warning; we will be out in a few. If those cops lay a hand on you, give 'em what for. You hear me? Now is the time you get to prove your worth to me."

I hung up and began scouting to see if there was any law enforcement around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw red and blue flashes. "Shit, now I actually have to do this." I took a deep breath and cooled my nerves, "You can do this, just protect yourself." Soon cops were flying in and taking their stances to shoot me. Joker's words then came to my mind, "Prove your worth." Well, I had no other jobs waiting for me, so might as well make the best of this one.

The cops took their first shots that just kept missing me, I heard some begin to reload as I stepped out and shot one just as he looked up at me. Blood splattered against the window, as the one next to him began to check his vital signs. I took advantage and shot him as well. Now, it was just shooting game on from here.

 **Joker's POV**

We loaded up what we could carry and began heading for the doors. I really hope Ruby isn't dead. I was just starting to like her. Besides her obvious beauty she had a few assets that could be enhanced in order to make my life easier as well as hers. Hell, may even ask her to live with me if she does well enough. Enough of that, just as we were about to exit, Batsy stood in the door way.

"And I was afraid you'd miss the party, Batsy." I quipped.

"Joker, stop. I am only going to ask you once. Surrender and maybe I'll consider just putting you in jail this time."

"Still not happy, are you Bats? How about he just let this one go, huh? I freebie so to speak."

"No," he responded.

Just then I locked eyes with her, she looked concerned for my safety. With the pistol still in her hand, I nodded to communicate that she had to shoot him. She showed obedience and took aim with her pistol.

 **Ruby's POV**

I lined up the shot and made sure not to kill him, that would be unfair to Joker who obliviously enjoyed the rivalry that they had. And just like that the bullet left the chamber and hit the Bat in the shoulder. He froze and turned to make eye contact with me. "Well fuck the hostage act from now on I guess." Batman then fell to the ground holding his shoulder. This gave time for the entire team to load up and head out of the base.

The cops didn't even try to come after us, they were too concerned with the town's hero and his bullet wound. Joker and I then returned back to his main office where he began to celebrate the victory of the day.

"We now have more toys to play with doll. More guns and ammo that should supply us for a while. And you did a good job today." I laughed filling the glasses with champagne.

"It is part of the job, I guess." I replied.

"I hate to admit it but you saved the entire heist with just one bullet. How am I ever to repay you for that?" he asked giving me a glass.

"I'll think of something." I smirk.

"Of that I have no doubt," he said raising his glass to toast with mine. "This is the start to a beautiful partnership."


	2. Chapter 2 - And So The Games Begin

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 2 – And So the Games Begin**

I grumbled as my phone rang, "Why can't I just lay in bed and do nothing today," I yawned. "Forget it; just let it go to voicemail." I put the pillow over my head and was about to fall back asleep before it went off again. I really needed to pick a new ringtone; the default apple tone was starting to get on my nerves. It also gave me some confusion when it went off in the store because every other person had the same tone as well. I finally just rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you young lady. I saw what happened to the bank and wondered if you were dead. Why didn't you call? Your sister and I have been worried." Mom exclaimed.

"Oh, mom is that you? Glad to see you are still your charming self even at 7 o'clock in the morning." I mumbled through the phone.

"Don't be like that. I've just been worried. I want to see you today, can you pencil me in? How about breakfast at our house?" she spoke quickly.

My stomach growled in consensus, "Yeah sounds great. What time?"

"8, I have to be at work around noon. Your sister is here as well; she doesn't have to work today so maybe you two could do something."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to set up play dates for me."

"It was just a suggestion dear. Gosh, someone is grumpy today."

"Bye mom," I said hanging up the phone.

My eyes rolled at my mother's comments, but she did have the right to be worried. I hadn't been around much lately because of the bank job, but now that was off the table since it was robbed by a certain clown. I guess now it was time for an update with her. I gave her the benefit of the doubt and headed towards my closet to get changed for the day.

Scanning through the options I had, I decided on a blue sweatshirt with some black leggings. Nothing needed to be too fancy when I was seeing the family. I skipped makeup, and went straight for the hair brush. Quickly I pulled up my hair on top of my head and went towards the living room. There I put on my slides and walked out of the house just in time to get to mom's.

The door creaked when it opened as it usually did; it had been like that ever since I lived there. The two dogs then came to greet me with their slobbering mouths, "Oreo" and "Snickers" they were called. I petted them, and continued on my way to the kitchen. There stood mom in her pajamas making bacon, while my sister sat at the table scrolling through her phone. Suddenly mom stopped what she was doing and gave me a huge hug, "Oh how I've missed sweetheart." I rolled my eyes again and hugged her back, I was annoyed, but I still loved her very dearly. My sister then stood up and gave me a hug as well, "Missed ya sis" she smiled. It did feel kind of good to be home again, at least for a little while.

Mom set the table and began serving her dishes she'd made; they consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. Not too complicated, but it was appreciated. We began eating, while mom started the conversation, "It must have been an experience going through that bank robbery," she said. "It was fine mom, nobody got hurt." That was a lie, my former boss was killed, but that wasn't worth mentioning. "Fine? You could've been killed! Why aren't you more worried about this?" she yelled. "Mom! I'm sitting right here with you and sis. I didn't get hurt or anything, just please calm down," I said calmingly. "She is right mom, you need to chill besides, and I don't think even that psycho killer clown could stand a chance against her," she grinned.

And just like that my other phone went off that Mr. J had given me, it was a text. Man, he must have known that someone was talking to him, because that cannot be a damn coincidence. I ignored as I continued eating my breakfast. Then it went off again, this time it was a phone call. "Do you need to get that dear?" mom asked. I shook my head and continued eating, now was not the time for business. It was silent for about two seconds before it went off again. "I'm going to go outside and take this. I'll be right back promise," I said with some annoyance. I step outside and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"First things first, when I call you better answer the first time. I won't make any more exceptions," Joker barked on the phone.

"I'm currently busy sir," I told him.

"Busy? You shouldn't be busy besides when you are working with me."

"Sorry sir, some of us have lives outside of killing and stealing," I said with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, I do forget that you are feisty sometimes. We will need to work on your manners sometime soon," he said seductively.

My knees began to give at his voice. Did he scare the shit out of me? Yes, but it was more in a sexual way. Being with him normally never seemed to bug me; it was just when he talked down to me or treated me like a pet, I felt helpless and vulnerable. Shit, I really need to work on that.

"I came over to see where you were doll face because I wanted to discuss a little party I'm planning of having next week for our recent success, but then I come here and find the apartment is empty."

"Like I said Mr. J, I'm busy today."

"Hmm, guess I'll have to wait for you then," he said hanging up the phone.

That made me nervous. Why was he going to sit around and wait on me all day, I mean it might be important business, but a party? How important is a party for celebrating the stealing of weapons and the wounding of Batman? Guess, I'd find out when I got back. For now, I walked back into the house to find that my mom and sister hadn't moved yet. They just simply stared at me while I took a seat. I pushed the plate away from me; there was no use in eating. I could barely hold down what was in my stomach now.

"So who was that?" mom asked.

"No body, just a business call. I got hired at a nightly job. It is no big deal," I replied.

"You aren't working at the bank anymore?"

"I'm afraid not, I decided that it probably wasn't safe for me."

"Good call," my sister supported.

"I was just talking to your sister about you two going out today, maybe do a little girl's trip?" mom pushed.

"Look, that business call was rather urgent. So I need to get back to my apartment. I'll umm catch up with both of you later," I stammered, as I began to head for the door.

"Wait… wait, let me give you a hug before you go."

I gave my mom that tightest hug I ever could've because I didn't know if I was going to be back to ever see her again. Mr. J sounded really upset with me, so I figured I best scurry.

"Bye guys. I love you," I said.

"We love you too," they both replied in sync.

I quickly hopped in my car and rode off towards my apartment. My head was in a thousand different directions. What if he kills me? What if he tortures me then kills me? Shit, I should've just picked up the phone the first time he called. Finally, I arrived at the apartment. Unlocking the door hesitantly, I peered in making sure there was no one there. To my relief there was nothing there. I sighed, "Was he just fucking with me?" Just then a figure moved out into the hall from my bedroom. It was him, and he was focused right on me. His moves were quick; he grabbed my wrists and put them over my head while slamming me against the wall.

"Now, are you going to answer me every time I call?" he hissed against my ear.

"Yes…" I managed to squeak out.

"Good. I was afraid I would have to teach you a lesson, doll."

I remained silent as he let go of my wrists and let me get away from the wall. My eyes were wide open as I just learned my first lesson from my new boss. "Always answer when he calls the first time," I noted.

Joker smiled as he stepped back from me, "Now about this party I'm throwing."

I interrupted him, which was my second mistake, "Wait, are you seriously going to talk about this party? You were just about to torture me or some shit like that."

"Doll, you have a lot to learn, but I'll let this day slide because you are new to my domain. And by the way that wasn't torture. I specialize in two kinds, sex and painful. Try to be obedient and maybe you'll get to experience one of those," he stated sounding confident and assuring about whatever plan he had.

I froze, was he insinuating that we were going to have sex or something? Because I'd never done that, and I really just don't want to think about it. I turned my attention back to him, hoping we didn't catch me thinking about what he just said.

"Stirring about the possibilities between us, are you?" he questioned.

Fuck he caught me, "No sir, just going over what I'd think you may want for this party is all."

"Hmm… interesting. Yes, let's get back to shall we? I was thinking about having it down at my club."

"Your club sir?"

"You haven't been there? I'd figure a pretty little thing like you would want to walk on the darker side of life."

"Sorry, I don't get out very much." I apologized.

"Nonsense, this is all the more reason to have the party! I'd love to see you in the club scene, might just make just make my day, doll. I also have the best bartenders in the entire city, so the event should be quite successful." He smiled.

"If you do not mind me asking sir, who is all coming to this event?" I asked.

"Oh you know, you, the crew, and some other men that have important statuses in the crime world, and they will probably bring some of their guys too. So there will probably be a lot of drunken criminals running around."I sort of pouted as soon as he said that, "Now don't be like that, it will help you get out of your skin a little. You may also find that you enjoy being on our side, you've already sworn yourself to me, why not the entire villain realm too?" he remarked.

"I agreed to work with you and you only. I will not be sworn to anybody else." I scoffed.

"Good to know that I have your attention then, but you will do as I ask and if that means making nice with the evil then you will do it," he paused. "By the way, I got you this outfit to wear and before you ask, yes I stole it." He quipped.

I looked at the dress that Joker was holding in front of him. It was definitely going to be a long night.

I tugged at the dress while standing in front of my mirror. "This thing is so damn tight, why the hell do I have to wear this?" It was kind of my fault; I waited till last minute before even putting the damn thing on. If I would have put it on sooner I could have told Mr. J "no." That probably would've have turned out like the last conflict we had. He'd probably would be more forceful that time though, not pinning my wrist but rather my neck. I sighed, because I started thinking about the things that I thought I would have expected from a job like this. I expected the killing of people, yes, running from the law, yes, but this constant teasing was driving me insane. He'd say one thing and imply another. It was just too much for my brain to handle. The thought of him actually seeing me in that way he was probably a long shot; he probably was just joking or was he? Was he actually trying to lure me into his bed? Guess I'd have time to figure that out since I had "sworn" myself to him.

I tugged once more at the dress hoping to get relief around some parts of my body, but I realized the more I tugged, the more it constricted. So there was no use in fighting it anymore, I just accepted defeat and went towards my bedroom to find a pair of heels to put with this dress. The dress was purple, of course, because that was the only color that contrasted with his green hair. I shuffled around in the closet and found some black heels that would complement the dress. I then decided to put a set of black jewelry around my neck and in my ears. The earrings dangled from my ears; hopefully who ever I would talk to this evening would catch the attention of them instead of my dress or body in general.

Moving back into the bathroom, I opened my make up bag and began applying some foundation. It was hard finding the right color, because my skin was so fair, but that came with the perks of being a redhead. Next was a little blush around the cheekbones, and then some black eyeliner and mascara. "Black looks really harsh on you," my mother's word rang in my head, I believed differently, I liked how it brought out my blue eyes. The last step consisted of applying a grey smoky eye on my eyelid. And just like that, my makeup was done. I strutted out with my confidence high; at least whatever was happening with my dress could be compromised with my makeup. Just as soon as I was finished my business phone rang, I hurried and answered it.

"You ready?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside my apartment." I said hanging up the phone.

I left the apartment and began searching for Joker's Lamborghini; it wasn't hard to miss, because it was purple. Finding no such car, I leaned against the wall and waited; soon he came speeding around the block and to a sudden stop right in front of me. He rolled down the window and smiled a big smile with his grill.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he smirked.

I hopped into the vehicle and sat there silently, maybe he wouldn't ask about my outfit. Which is what I was secretly hoping for until my thoughts were interrupted, "Gotta say Ruby, you look quite amazing all dressed up, but I'm more curious about what that dress looks like on you." I ignored his comment and shifted slightly pulling my coat closer and closer to my chest. "C'mon toots! I just want to see what you look like in my present I got you." I shifted again hoping his gaze would turn away from me. Suddenly, he reached for my coat to take it off and I decided not to stop him. There was no point in doing so; he just took whatever he wanted usually, so why try to correct the behavior now?

His eyes widened, as he took off my coat. His jaw dropped. "My, my, what have you been hiding from daddy?" he mumbled. "Come again?" I replied. "Oh nothing just a thought I was having, you look great. Do me a favor though, don't let anyone touch you. If you need me just text. I'll be in a meeting the entire time with the some gang leaders. We will be discussing some payments that they have failed to make" he explained. "Will do. Do you want me to do anything in particular for you?" I asked. "No, just a have a good time and I will consult with you after the party about what we will do next with the 'company.'" I nodded and looked forward; we had arrived at his club. We then parted ways as he went into the back, and I in the front.

Upon walking in I found a dozen eyes staring at me, there were guys in fedoras, costumes, and other types of clothing. Each obvious to which gang they belonged to. Mr. J hadn't given me much Intel about anyone, I just turned the corner to find the bar, where I would most likely be spending my entire evening and across it was a clear glass pane that showed a booth to where Joker and some others were sitting. He noticed me and nodded, I could read his mind. "Go have some fun, let me handle the business." I shrugged and continued my way to the bar.

It had been nearly an hour and I was already bored. The dance floor didn't interest me, while the shots I was taking did. There were the only thing keeping me here, besides Joker of course. So, I just continued taking those instead of mingling. I must have been on my fifth when a somewhat large man came up to me. "You here alone?" he asked. "Depends on who you ask really." He must have taken that as an invitation to sit down. "Look beautiful, a girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this, how about you let me take you out?" His face showed he had more intentions that just a simple night on the town. "Look, I am actually here with someone and I don't think he would appreciate you talking to me the way you are." A text suddenly popped up on my phone.

 _"Trouble?"_ _Joker texted._

 _I replied with, "Yup."_

I met my eyes with Joker as he excused himself from his meeting, when a tight grip came across my forearm. "Look you whore, I' m only going to ask you once. You are coming with me either way." I froze because out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. J, stroll up beside me. "Listen buddy, I don't appreciate you grabbing my girl like that. Now, you can calmly collect yourself and leave or you can leave in a box dismembered. I don't really care either way." The man continued to tighten his grip on me while staring back at Joker. "Your choice has been decided then," and before the man pulled out his gun, Joker pulled his and send a bullet right through his forehead. Then one of the gang leaders came out of the meeting room with rage in his eyes. "That was a best man, and you just killed him? You owe me Joker," he yelled. "Well you see friend, he was harassing my girl over here, and I don't like that," Joker replied with his gun aiming right at the man's eye. "Boys, load up! Looks like the party is over and Joker you can expect there to be some issues between us." The leader set storming out the back. "Can't wait, asshole."

Everyone began leaving the club, so Joker decided to shut it down for cleaning purposes. I was starting to clean when he grabbed me and dragged me back into a storage room where there was no one around.

"I told you to be careful, doll face. You see men like that aren't as friendly as me."

"Well it made for an interesting meeting to say the least." I replied. "By the way, why did you call me your 'girl'?"

"Dear, you are somewhat of a special thing to me. I haven't known you long, but it seems that I have found something in you that nobody else has. You don't fear me, besides when I make your imagination flow of the things we could be doing," he paused and started caressing my cheek. "You are something different and if you stay with my company, I may have certain plans for you just yet."

I felt a sudden rush through my body; I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it was the drinks or the fact that we were in a small room, but I pushed him against the wall and put my lips against his. The taste of his lips was intoxicating. I felt myself getting lost. Joker hissed and pushed back, his lips crashing together with mine before he stopped it from going any further. I whimpered a bit, longing for him to kiss me once again. "Now, I'm not that easy kitten, but I do look forward to the next time we are alone," he said grinning from ear to ear as he strolled out of the room.

I shrugged and let my body sink to the floor, "What the fuck did I just do?" I thought. Here I was bitching about how he was a psycho pervert or how he only had the intentions of me getting into his bed and then when it came down to it, I kissed him. I'd never felt the sudden urge to just launch myself at somebody like that. "Was he training me to be one of his top people or as a toy that he could come and get his release with?" My mind was again confused, but I pushed the thoughts aside and made one thing was clear. "If it is games you want to play Mr. J, then I will gladly participate."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dangerous Line

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 3 – A Dangerous Line**

My sister and I were out today. Mom had mentioned that she needed help cleaning the house, and we both decided that we wanted no part in that, so here we are, in a car headed to a shopping mall. Now let me remind you that I really hated dressing up, in fact when it came down to it, I'd wear hoodies and sweatpants all the time, but I knew that that wasn't realistic especially with the job I had. Mr. J had recently promoted me to be his secretary, meaning that he could fulfill his darkness fantasies, while I filled out paper work.

The job was rather simple. I just kept track of our funds and handled anyone who approached my desk looking for Joker. Like I said it wasn't a hard job, but he always did make it quite difficult. Since I was his secretary, I now was around him all the time, we were always in each other's space too. Well technically he was always in mine because he couldn't just seem to just let that damn adrenaline kiss go. I admit I enjoyed it a bit, oh who am I kidding? I loved it, but I wasn't going to let that show. I vowed that night to start playing his little games even if it got me into trouble.

This is kind of the reason my sister and I are out today. I needed help finding some "sexy clothes," that would make J go wild. Not pin me to his desk and do that sort of thing, but the kind where he either couldn't keep his lips or hands to himself. Now I know that I mentioned this before, but yes I'm still a virgin. I was twenty and still hadn't done that kind of thing yet. I mean the closest I'd ever been to something like that was when I kissed J and hell, that was just a kiss.

In high school, I wasn't you typical run around kind of girl like my classmates. They'd be busy sleeping around with anyone and everyone that they could get their hands on, while I kept my nose in the books. I was an extrovert, yeah, but not to the point of sleeping around. I guess, I was just raised on higher values than most kids. I wasn't ashamed of this little fact about me, but I figured that J would either laugh in my face or simply take it as a challenge. I was kind of hoping it was neither, but I guess I'll find out as this partnership continues.

"What are you shopping for again?" Ree (sister's name) said.

"Oh you know just some clothes." I replied.

"That's specific, what kind of clothes smart ass?"

"Just umm… really sexy clothes." I muttered.

Ree then stopped abruptly, "Is this a joke? You're fucking with me aren't you?" I sighed, "No, I'm actually not. I just need s to prove a point to someone." Ree stared into my eyes with some annoyance and a bit of rage. I get though; your sister telling you that she needs "sexy clothes for no particular reason" is kind of suspicious. "So what's his name?" she mocked. "J, his name is J." I stammered hoping not to receive any more questions. "Where did you meet?" I shrugged and just gave into the fact that if I don't answer her question that she will probably just continue asking, "At work." By now I figured most of the interrogation was over, so I just continued walking down the mall with her, we were trying to spot any stores that screamed, "Over here! We've got just the revealing clothing that you need."

I still couldn't believe I was doing this, that fact that I was stooping down to his level really bugged me. "I'm too proud to do this," I told myself, but then I realized that I wanted J really bad. I wanted to be with him constantly, his attention was like a drug to me. I mean even before everything, when I met him at the bank I wasn't scared just curious of the places we could venture off to. I saw something in him that no one else in this world could offer me, now whether or not my judgment was right or wrong was a different story. I just find myself very attracted to him.

The way that he showed no fear when entering a room or the fact that he could get what he wanted when he wanted just intrigued me. THat is why I'm doing this; I'm trying to throw him off of his game. "You are special to me," his words rang in my head over and over. "Really? If I was so damn special why did you constantly tease me, twisting your words so that make me stew on you." Was that the point of this? Him just trying to get into my head and break me? I let it go for now and decided to go back to my original plan of get some clothes.

"Let's try this shop, they look like they have some dominatrix type shit in here," Ree joked.

"Sexy, Ree. Not slutty or BDSM related please."

"Fine," she sighed heavily.

We continued down the stretch, nothing had seemed to catch my eye just yet until I saw a little shop with some of the most decorative clothing I'd ever seem. Some of it was just bedazzled and others had patterns that left the mind boggled. I grabbed Ree's arm and ran inside. This was where we'd be spending most of our trip. I could feel it.

Upon walking into the store, Ree and I decided it was best to separate so that we could cover more shopping ground. Finally after fifteen minutes we decided to meet in the middle and head towards the dressing rooms. I was both excited and nervous hoping that I would find something in here.

I went into one of the first rooms and began going through Ree's pile first, figured I get that out of the way since she and I had very opposite tastes in color. That wasn't the only thing we were opposite about either, we were also very physically different. My sister was much tanner and also had emerald green eyes when they were compared to my cobalt blue. She was a stunner, definitely. When I was younger I'd always hoped to be like her, she was just so perfect. She had a job at a university teaching about child care while I was out managing heists for the biggest crime boss in Gotham and on top of that, hoping not to get shot. You could still probably say I was a little envious, but I knew that was what she was destined for. While I just had to sit and wait patiently on my destiny. I could have already found it though; the whole criminal gig was not too bad of a deal. It just meant you put your life on the line for Mr. J. Which I found myself accepting more and more every day.

"What's our first outfit Ms. Ruby?"

Quickly pulling up the short dress, I walked outside the room and did a little runway show for my sister. She smiled, "Love the show, but not the dress." I nodded, "I agree with you on that." Heading back to where my little runway started, I slipped out of the dress and went to a simple pencil skirt and a short-sleeved maroon blouse. I like this one, it was easy to put on and plus, I could unbutton the shirt as far as I wanted to. I stepped out and showed Ree who agreed that I should take it. This entire dressing escapade lasted for at least another half an hour before we headed back home. I had to go to work tomorrow and I figured it was best to call it a night. I was going to need some beauty sleep after all.

"Bye sis, I hope to see you soon. I want to hear all about this little plan you have going on," Ree said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll be over to see you and mom soon. I know she is probably worried about something."

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my apartment and set all of my clothes down. I had bought at least seven different articles of clothing. They ranged from skirts, to dresses, to rompers and still I felt that it wasn't going to be enough. Perhaps when I return to work tomorrow he'll just decide to give up on his teasing, I certainly hope not. I was still in the mood to find out what made Mr. J tick and if I had it my way, I'd use it as an advantage. Forgetting the issue, I lowered myself onto the couch and rested. The silence was nice until I got a text.

 _"_ _We are going to start tracking those fedora wearing fuckers who put their hands on you. One of the guys said they've been around a lot lately," J texted._

 _"_ _Who were they anyway?" I texted back._

 _"_ _The head asshole in charge is called Crane, he runs that gang in the lowest parts of town. If you ask me I'd say that he is just a punk ass bitch who needs to be put into place."_

 _"_ _Seems fair enough."_

 _"_ _Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll see you in the morning, kitten."_

Did he just call me "kitten?" What were we doing pet names now? Great now that was another thing I had to come up with to get under his skin. I got out a pad of paper and began coming up different nicknames for him that might just drive him mad. I also decided to cross some out if I didn't like the meaning that they meant.

 _Prince / King_ (crossed that shit out as soon as I wrote it)

 _Jester_ (crossed that one too)

I was wracking my brain for ideas and was starting to get frustrated that I hadn't come up with any good ones. "What did he say in the car about my dress?" Daddy, wasn't it? That could work, even though I felt like a total dumbass saying it. That one would just have to do for now, taking the small victory, I went to my bedroom and collapsed. It had been a long day, and now I was just looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Arriving at work at the usual time of 9am, I began organizing my desk. Mr. J must've been at the office when he texted because now there was a bunch of paperwork sitting on it. After organizing I went into his office, but alas he wasn't there. Maybe he was running a little late this morning; Mr. J never struck me as a morning kind of guy. Suddenly I heard the opening of a door; I turned and saw that many men were exiting the conference room. J must have set up an early meeting to keep on the lookout for Crane and his goons. Settling down, I began doing the deposits and withdraws first.

"Deposit of ten million dollars that was stolen from the city funds bank and 1 million spend on some weaponry that we didn't steal," I whispered softly. I was so focused on these reports; I was completely oblivious to a gentleman standing in front of my desk.

"E-e-excuse me miss, but I umm… have an appointment with umm… Mr. J," he spoke nervously.

I looked up and saw the gentleman, he couldn't have been over thirty. What the fuck did he do? I didn't recognize him, but it wouldn't surprise me if Joker had some outside connections. He usually wasn't to open with me about those things unless I asked. "Sure, I can take you back if you'd like." The man followed me back into Mr. J's office. He seemed more and more anxious as we got closer, like a kid who was about to piss his pants. He must have fucked up real bad if he was like this. Knocking on the door, I spoke softly, "Mr. J?" I heard some shuffling of paper and then a reply, "Yes, kitten?" he purred. "There is a man here to see you, can we come in?" I didn't get a chance to response but rather a huge grin across Joker's face as he opened the door. "Of course! C'mon in."

"Jimmy? How have you been?" Joker smirked.

"Good sir, good," Jimmy spoke.

"That's fabulous. Have you met Ruby? She is just such a doll, isn't she?"

"Yes sir. Can we umm… talk about the reason you brought me here?"

"Oh yes we can. You see Jim, I've been having trouble receiving the funds that I assigned you to get me. I was wondering if you had an explanation for this." Joker smiled sadistically.

"Sir… We've umm… not had a lot of business lately. N-n-no one seems to be in the market for products we are selling."

"So you're telling me that you haven't sold anything?"

"Yes sir."

"That's a little devastating Jimmy, I would figure that tons of people would want to buy drugs, but the problem I'm having is that the product is gone and there is no money to replace it."

"I don't know anything about that," Jimmy stammered.

Joker's eyes turned black, "Don't lie to me; you know what I do to liars. Just ask some of your buddies at the warehouse. I've hurt some of the people closest to them, whether it was mentally breaking them apart or snapping their bones in half."

"You don't have to do that Joker," he paused. "So we've been taking some of the drugs you were selling and by some I mean all of them."

"That's a good boy, but I still need that money."

"I can get it back for you, I promise."

"Tempting, but that is not going to do. You see if I let you go unpunished than that creates a reputation I don't want. So I'm going to have to send a message to all of them working there," J said coldly as he pulled his pistol from his desk. "I hope my next person in command follows my instructions better," he said pulling the trigger and killing him.

"I'm going to call maintenance," I said.

"Good idea kitten. And by the way, I love your outfit; it really brings out your best features."

"Well thank you," I paused before continuing,"… daddy."

"You are very welc-. Wait , what the fuck did you just say?" his eyes shot up with intensity.

"Nothing sir, I'm just going to go back to my desk. Please don't hesitate to call if you need something."

Joker remained silent as he watched me leave; his eyes were still fixated towards me. I smiled knowing that I just claimed a small win for the day.

* * *

It was around 5 when everyone in the building began heading out. They all waved goodbye as they passed, some of them I didn't even know, but Mr. J probably gave them an introduction so that there were no questions asked. I was just about ready to leave when two hands placed themselves on my shoulders. Damn I knew it was too good to be true, today was in fact not going to be a victory, but in fact a huge fucking lose.

"Ruby, I have some confidential business I'd like to discuss with you in my office," Joker whispered in my ear.

"Okay, lead the way." I replied.

Following J down the hallway, my stomach started to twist and turn. It was not a good feeling at all, but I figured it was either Mr. J I was worried about or the fact that there might still be a dead body in his office. At this point it was a tossup. So I just decided to play along and hope that it wasn't the dead body.

J opened the door and gestured me to walk in first. "Maybe he does have some manners," I thought. As I took a seat, Joker shut the door quietly and leaned up against it. There was silence for a few moments before I found the courage to speak.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" I said innocently.

"No, not at all. In fact it is quite the opposite."

"So why am I in here then?" I questioned.

"You know exactly why you are in here. Just say it," he cooed.

"Say what? My mind escapes me sometimes. You might just have to remind me."

"You walk a dangerous line, kitten. I suggest that you just say it… it will save you a lot of trouble in the long run."

"Maybe I want a little trouble," I said getting up and walking towards him. "And you look like the kind of trouble I need," and with that I placed my hand on his chest and slowly began running my fingers down it.

 **Joker's POV**

Honestly, I had no idea where this seductress came from. It seemed as though she put away her shyness and decided that she wanted to come out and play. I was beyond willing to satisfy her need for trouble as she ran her hand up and down my chest. I was just about to make my move until she kissed me on the cheek and moved me out of her way, simply saying "Goodnight, daddy." I snapped out of my trance and watched her leave the building. I smiled thinking about all of the possibilities. This little girl was going to be my Ruby after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - For Protection Purposes

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 4 – For Protection Purposes**

"Where the fuck is Crane?" J fumed.

It had been a about month since Crane declared Joker a nemesis, and in that time he'd sent squad after squad that were trying to break into one J's valuable gun storages. They were absolutely hell bent on getting Joker to surrender to their terms, which included that they get to kill one of our best guys, a few of the guns we'd stole, and a cut of the drug money that had been coming in. Yeah, Jimmy wasn't lying when he said that he had used up all of the drugs, but since then Joker hired a new guy, his name was well… I don't actually know his name, but people say he likes to be called Ace. Kind of a dumbass name if you ask me, but it was smart move for him to not let all of his information out, just in case something back fired.

He got the job done and that was all that mattered, especially in a time like this, when everyone is anxious about when the next wave of fedora fuckers is coming to take our stuff. We'd hired some of the best hackers within the city to help determine where the next wave was coming from and how long it would take them to get here. Joker was persistent on wiping them off the map. I couldn't blame him, someone tries to get with your girl in attempts to have sex with her and the fact that they were now hitting our storage houses in hopes of gathering materials was a reasonable reason to be furious and a reason to want to get revenge on that person.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time, and if you refuse to answer I'm gonna have to show you some of my toys," J warned.

"You'll have to kill me first before I ever talk about the family, you psychotic piece of shit clown," the tortured henchman replied.

"Hmmm… now that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Ace get the acid flower." J ordered.

At this point I was just standing and not talking. I wanted no part in this, I figured I'd let him to this little torture thing. I also figured that what J meant when he said something about his torture being "sexual or physical." I think in this case it was definitely physical and in the form of a flower? Really Mr. J? A flower? What the fuck is that going to do to this asshole? He's probably is just going to shoot some water in his face hoping that this idiot talks before it happens, but something about the look in his eyes told me differently. His cold steel blue eyes were fixated on the man as Ace hand him the purple colored flower. It was then I decided that I'd needed a puke bucket very soon.

Squeezing the flower onto the henchman's hand, he began to scream. The acid within the flower began burning his skin off. Soon it seeped into his tissue which also disintegrated. I turned away and found the closest trashcan. I was a bit squeamish when it came to torture scenes in movies, and now seeing it in real life made a thousand times worse. I look over and see that man's arm no longer had a hand on his. It was just a little stump with the flesh still showing. The man, was of course, still screaming only this time it was more of a bloody murder type. And just like that I puked again, hoping that Mr. J didn't take notice to it.

"Aww now look what you did, your incompliant behavior caused my kitten to get sick. Now you're going to have to pay for that," Joker said as he gestured to pour the acid onto his head.

"Wait... wait, I'll tell you everything you want just please don't put any more on me," the man bawled.

"Now that is what I was looking for!"

"There's a little place underground we've been doing most of our planning. It's all on my phone."

"Good, could you hand that over to me?"

"Yes," the man said as he threw his phone to J.

Joker began going through the contact list and called Crane. "Where the hell have you been? Did you scout out the next warehouse I sent you to," Crane barked. "Well, well, well, Crane it is good to finally have a conversation with you. I was hoping we could set up our next meeting sometime soon," J said. "You? You son of a bitch, where is he? Where is Tony?" Joker's eyes flashed towards Tony while he was pacing around him, like a buzzard. "Oh you want to speak to him? Well here he is." Joker then moved the phone in front of Tony's mouth. "Hey… boss," he whimpered. "Tony? Where are you? The boys are coming to get ya out of there." Joker then took back the phone, "I don't think that is going to happen Crane, and besides Tony isn't going to be here much longer." Joker then placed the phone on the desk and poured the remaining acid out of the flower, causing Tony to scream in pain while we watched him disintegrate into nothing. "I'm going to kill you Joker." Joker grinned at the thought, "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't roll over like the little bitch you are." Joker then hung up the phone and threw it my way.

"Kitten, could you please take that to the tech guys? I'm sure they can find some type of information on it."

"Sure thing, Mr. J."

* * *

The guys over in the computer department had finally managed to track down Crane's crew. They confirmed that they had been hiding in an underground train station that had been abandoned about twenty years ago. I would think that mobsters with such a noir style would want to live in an old police station or something, not some dusty train basement. I mean at least with Joker we had a penthouse type of building. The view was nice; I could see the entire skyline of Gotham. It made me forget that we were a criminal business, but it was still criminal business, only with a hell of a view. I stood there for a few minutes before his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His skin which looked rather cold and sickly was actually very warm and comforting. I always felt at ease with his arms around me, and as he softly breathed in my ear.

"I'm going to be out on the town tonight. Some of the boys and I are going to go down to that train station and show Crane how real gangsters do business."

"And I was hoping to spend some time together tonight," I pouted.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get together sooner or later. Daddy just has some business to take care of. You know how it is," he purred.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time."

"By the way, I want you to stay here tonight. I don't want you to getting hurt on your way home. Crane's men have been seen all around Gotham and I don't like it."

I turned towards him placing my hand on his cheek, "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

J grabbed my hand and caressed it, "Just consider it."

"Boss, you ready to get this show on the road?" Ace said strutting into the room.

I sighed knowing that J would be going off again while I would stay at my apartment worrying about him. It was a natural feeling to have when you cared for someone as much as I did. I didn't want him getting into any more trouble than he had to. Now, I know I sound like such a sap, but they don't teach you these things growing up. I was taught that you just get married and spend the rest of your lives together. I knew I was never going to get that with J, but I was still worried on whether or not he was going to be at the office the next day.

"You go ahead, I'm going to head home," I said removing my hand from his face.

"Kitten please just stay here tonight. You would be doing me a huge favor by not getting yourself mugged and killed on you walk home."

I couldn't resist the look on his face, the one where he'd just stare into my eyes and plead for me not to go. "Fine, I'll stay here then."

Joker then kissed me on the forehead and said, "Good girl. I should be back in a few hours, and if not don't worry. We will probably being out celebrating the end of those bitches."

Joker turned around and left for the train station. My mind was already worrying about him, but his last words rang in my head that persuaded me not to worry. So I just decided to lie on the couch in his office and sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

My mind was now focused on the task ahead of the crew and I. We weren't planning to make nice with these assholes, but rather just blow all of their fucking heads off. There were about ten of us going, so we had to take two vans that were spray painted with some logos that weren't mine. It would make it easier for Crane's gang not to spot us as we pulled into the entrance.

"Boss, we're here," Ace said.

"Good now everyone put on your masks and let's get this party started," I ordered.

I couldn't help but laugh in my mind at the masks I had picked out for the crew; some were fucking goats for crying out loud. That was when I heard a complaint from one of the newer guys that I had assigned to this task. "Are you fucking kidding? I'm not wearing this shit," he yelled. I turned to face him with a cold stare, "You either put that on and participate or I'll just kill you to save you the trouble. What's it gonna be hotshot?" He shuffled a little bit and put on the mask, "Now was that so hard?" I replied.

We then began to move forwards, heading deeper and deeper into the station, when I heard the sound of some idiots that were directly across from us. We took cover behind some columns and listened. Both of them were obviously drunk off of their asses, so I decided to have some fun with them. Stepping out, I made my presence known to them.

"What's we doing boys? Having a little party of your own?" I jested.

"Hey (hiccups)! Who the fuck are you?" The big one asked.

"Oh I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I'm the local drug dealer in these parts and I was wondering that since you already were partying, that if you wanted to kick it up a notch."

"What kind of drugs you got Mr?" The smaller questioned.

"Mr. J, call me Mr. J."

"Hey! That name sounds awfully familiar; I think the boss wanted to see you."

"Oh good, where is he exactly?"

"He ain't here and he told us that if someone called Joker walked in, that we were supposed to shoot him on sight. Now about these drugs you were offering?"

"Oh how could I have forgotten? They are right here," I said quickly pulling out my knife and stabbing both of their necks instantly.

"Where the fuck could he be?" I pondered. Dammit the hackers must have not done a thorough job tracking his movements; I'd have to deal with them later. To make sure that this heist wasn't entirely wasteful, we looked around in hopes of finding some information on Crane's gang. Nothing was overlooked and that was when I found a note on what seemed to be Crane's desk. It had my building address on it and a date and time. When I checked my watch it was that exact date and time. And that was when it hit me, they had set us up. They were not planning on a confrontation with me, but rather going to my building and if they discovered that Ruby was there, she'd be tortured.

"Everyone get back into the fucking vans now!" I demanded.

"But boss, we haven't even got through half of the stat…" He was cut off by the bullet that had left my pistol's chamber. I wasn't in the mood for anyone's suggestions or bitching. I just needed to get back to the office.

"Anyone else want to join his sorry ass?" I asked as they all stood there in disbelief. "No? Then let's go."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of pacing back and forth. I tried to stretch, but then I came to the sudden realization that my hands were tied to the side of the couch. Was this Joker trying to be kinky? Because I didn't even want to think about that three letter word that began with "s." My eyes then caught the movement of the figure that was pacing back and forth. "You know you could have just woke me up, J. I don't like this game you play. Why don't you come over here and untie me?" I said trying to be cute about it. "You see I would beautiful, but the fact is that I'm not going to untie you," Crane said stepping out of the shadows. "You see I like my girls tied down, it just means that they can't get away, no matter how loud they scream," he continued as he lifted up my chin.

I spit at him, which alternatively did me no good because he raised his hand and backhanded me across my face. "I like your attitude; it will make this experience much satisfying." My head ran through all of the possibilities of this situation, it was no use trying to fight him. "Joker will come here, and he'll kill your bitch ass." All Crane did was smirk, he was enjoying this. "We'll see beautiful, but until then lets pass some time, shall we?"

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

"Drive faster or I'll cut your fucking neck open and I'll drive myself," I threatened.

"Sir, we are exceeding the speed limit by fifty miles per hour," the young man replied.

"And look how fucks I give," I said raising my gun and shooting him. "Well, I've lost two guys in the last half hour, anybody else wish to join them?" Silence was the only reply. "Good, now hold on."

Pressing on the gas pedal until it touch the floor, I sped us through traffic in about ten minutes. Time was ticking, and my kitten was paying for it each and every second. I was going to get there just in time and god help anyone who stood in my way.

Arriving at the building, I ordered Ace to take the crew and go in the front way, while was snuck around the back. We kept in close contact with some radios I had given him before we started all of this. "We're in boss. Awaiting your orders," Ace said. "He has got to be in my office, that is where I had looked when we were at the train station. That is probably our best bet." "On it sir."

Taking the elevator up to my floor, I began plotting the next move in order to save Ruby. "Ace, take the guys in the front way. I'm going to sneak to the back door and ambush them." "Got it," Ace responded. Finally, I arrived at my floor and sneaked my way to the back door. I watched and waited for Ace to come through. I couldn't hear anything from the outside of my office; the walls were basically sound proof. "Joker, we are in place." "Well what are you waiting for? Bust in and distract them."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

Crane had undressed me besides the fact that I still had my bra and underpants on. I knew what was to come next; he'd come to finish the job that his top man started before he died. I shivered, the air was cold and there was a slight breeze coming in from the window. I was terrified; my heart began to beat faster and faster as Crane came closer. I held my breath and prepared for the worst. At this point, I knew that Joker was either dead or caught up in some shootout. There was no help for me, until I saw Ace and some of the crew bust in the front door.

"Sorry we missed the party, but we did bring bullets for you all to share," Ace quipped.

Crane just smiled maliciously, "Is this some kind of joke? Where is he? I knew he'd send you in here. He never wants to do the duty work, so just tell me where the fucking clown is."

Just then a Joker came out of nowhere and grabbed Crane by the neck, placing a small knife against his throat. "Miss me, you cocksucker?" Joker asked. Crane didn't respond, he just struggled under Joker's arm. "Now don't fight me, it will just make your death more painful." Crane still didn't say anything, "Giving me the silent treatment are ya? Well let's just make that permanent then," Joker said slicing Crane's neck open. Crane's body dropped to the floor, his blood spread all over the carpet.

"Damn, looks like I need some new carpet," J joked. "Kitten could you get that arranged for me?"

"Certainly as soon as you untie me and tell your 'friends' to get out of here. I'm not comfortable right now," I replied trying to cover up as much as the ropes would let me.

"Well you heard the lady, get out of here!" Joker yelled. The men understood and marched in a single file line out the door. God they are Joker's little patsies, but it was probably best to not get on the wrong side of him.

Joker then came over to me slowly and ran his fingers down my check and neck. I shivered at his touch. "Gotta say babe, I love seeing you like this. It is almost like a little present for daddy." I growled at him hoping to give him a signal to just cut me loose. "Ooo, someone is getting a little aggressive, daddy still has to do something about your lack of obedience." "J, please just untie me. I'm already humiliated enough." Joker smiled knowing that I was at his mercy, "Say it."

A confused look came across my face, "say what?" He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth multiple times, "You know what to say, kitten. C'mon just say it and I'll release you from your ties." I swallowed my pride and gave in to his wish, "Daddy, would you please untie me?" Joker then pulled out his knife and began cutting away at the restraints until I was free. "You're so good when you want to be, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and began picking up the clothes that had been removed from me. I put each back on as quickly as possible, hoping not to stir Mr. J's hormones any more than I had. When I was finished I turned to see him on the couch with head in his hands.

"You okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine doll, I just need a way to protect you because people like Crane are everywhere and they always want to take what they can't have. Crane learned that the hard way, when he began messing with you,' he said with a bit of rage.

"Well, I'm fine now."

J then shot up and placed his hands around my neck slamming into the wall. There was anger in his eyes. I just stood there and let it happen; there was no reason to fight back, unless I had a death wish or something. I slowly exhaled and stared back at him, and there it was. The same gaze that he had when he tortured Tony. The look of no sympathy for whatever he was about to do.

"That isn't the point, Ruby. You could've been killed all because I didn't have the right information. I could have came back to see your neck sliced open just like I did to Crane and there would have been nothing I could do about it."

I relaxed and waited for him to continue. He stopped, releasing his hands and placing me on the ground. "I want you to do something for me."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I need you to live with me… for protection purposes."

"So you are asking me to move in with you?"

"Don't make me repeat it. This is because if someone is after me, they will find you first. I don't want that to happen again," he said coldly.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, because I already sent a crew over to get your things out of your apartment."

"So I really didn't have a choice either way?"

"You always have a choice doll face. It is just whatever choice you make affects your standing with me."


	5. Chapter 5 - Giving In to What He Wants

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 5 – Giving In To What He Wants**

As we began pulling into the driveway, my stomach began twisting into knots. I wasn't ready for this kind of thing yet, and I know he was only doing this for my best interest. Hell, he could have left me out on the street just waiting to be taken advantage of, but he didn't and for that I was very grateful.

When we reached the front door, I hesitated. I didn't want to get out of the car. So I just sat there staring at the carpet in the car, not moving. Some scenarios kept running through my head. What If I never get to see my family again? What if he never lets me leave? The fact that I was doing this, may have made our relationship unbreakable in his eyes. I was anxious, scared, and excited all at once. I wanted to take a step forward, but this didn't feel like the right time.

"There is no need to be scared, kitten," Joker purred as he opened my car door.

I looked up at him; my eyes looked as though they were piercing through his soul, if he even had one. I wouldn't be surprised with how many people he has killed. I then shut the door and locked it. I was not getting out right now; I needed some time to adjust to this idea of living together.

Joker sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, have it your way. I'll be inside. Oh and by the way, I hear it is supposed to be rather chilly tonight so you might want cover up."

"Jackass," I whispered. How the fuck could I've agreed to something like this? Was I just caught up in the moment and decided that I should do it or did the fact that I really didn't have a choice factor in too. J did say I have a choice, but it just affects my standing with him. Had I really just made the decision based on something I felt for him? I mean sure I enjoyed are intimate moments where he would wrap his arms around me and whisper things into my ear. What girl wouldn't? It was the perfect movie scene, but it was when he got angry with me that I felt fear.

So yeah, J had been abusive a little bit. First it was the pinning against the wall and making me feel like nothing. Then it was the grabbing of my neck and him trying to justify it with this whole setup of moving in. I couldn't understand how he could be so evil one second and then turn into sweetest man I'd ever met. It was just hard to figure out what this concept of "love" I had was. I knew we wouldn't agree on some things, but not to the point of him grabbing me. It made me shudder just thinking about it or maybe it was the cool air that J had warned me about. So once again I caved, I caved to the madman who was sitting inside right now with a smirk on his face, knowing that I was twisted around his finger and that I'd do anything he'd ask.

I collected myself and walked up to the front door. The entire house was huge; I swear I could see thousands of light just from sitting in the car. It was also a very dark shade of gray made from bricks, it kind of reminded me of a castle which I wouldn't expect any less from him, he was the Clown Prince of Gotham after all. After admiring his place, I decided to knock. I waited for a few minutes, before a man in a dark suit answered the door.

"Sorry, we aren't buying anything," he said trying to shut the door on me.

"Daddy!" I yelled, knowing he couldn't say no to that word. "This guy won't let me in."

The man stood there confused as I just sounded like a two-year-old calling for her dad. Suddenly, Joker appeared on the top of the stairs with that damn grin, the one where he knew that I would had surrendered to his wish. "What are you waiting for? Let her in," he said as he waltz down the steps.

"But sir," he stuttered.

"Shut the fuck up and just let her in, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it," he responded.

The man then gave in and opened the door for me, "Please accuse my behavior miss, I didn't know that you were seeing him." "No problem, I just have him make me an ID or something so you never have to question me again."

Joker's eyes soon met mine as I walked in. It was clear he was on a mission to do something, of that I had no knowledge of. My knees went weak, as I knew that I was puddy in his hands. He did something to me that I never thought possible, and just with one look I'd bend my back just to please him and I'm not making it sounds sexual, I promise. I'm just willing to do whatever I needed to make him happy.

J reached out his hand, "Come in, doll. Let me give you the tour."

I nodded and smiled at him. Yeah he definitely had something in mind.

* * *

Joker began with the downstairs; it had a living room that could at least seat ten people, a kitchen big enough to film a chef show in, a dining room where he would entertain his company, while having at least five bathrooms. I was shocked, this place was way different from my meager one bedroom apartment, and there was also staff in every room. There were maids in the living room that were cleaning all of his relics (that he'd probably stole), and there was a cook in the kitchen at all times making sure that no one went hungry. This place could have been a hotel for all it had, and we weren't even finished with the tour yet.

Taking my hand J led me upstairs towards many bedrooms. They each had their own color assigned to them which were different shades of green and purples mostly. The biggest one was his and we just had to stop there for some reason.

"This is where I sleep, and you are welcome anytime to join me. Whether it is sleeping or maybe if you wanted to partake in some other activities, I would gladly oblige," he smirked.

"I don't think so J, I think I'm just going to claim one of these other rooms," I said nervously, with my cheeks all red.

"Well I tried I guess, and there is no need for you to claim another room. I have a specific room I want you to sleep in. It is down the hall, here let me show you."

Off we were again in his mansion to find my room. How long had he planned to have me living here? Apparently long enough to get a room all situated for me. I guess some of him doubted that I would actually sleep in his bed with him, but I think he planned on sleeping with me either one way or another.

"And here we are, your very own room," he said gesturing to the door.

I looked at him for a moment undecided on whether or not I should go in. For all I knew this could have been a trap where there would be a dead body inside and I would puke. There also could have been no bed and he would be suggesting that I could sleep on the floor or with him.

"Oh c'mon love, I haven't put you in any danger so far."

"Oh yeah, so Crane was just some asshole trying to rape me, no biggy," I grumbled back at him.

"Yeah no biggy, because I came in and saved your life in all. If that wasn't enough, I had to untie you also. Even though I fought every urge to just let you sit there and whine like the little baby you are."

"Oh fuck you!"

"You wish you could kitten," he replied.

"No I don't," I said opening the door and slamming it right behind me. I then looked up to see the room that J had designed for me.

It was beautiful. The walls were a darker shade of red that had black designs on them. He even put my name on the back wall over the bed. The bed was a king size, and like the walls it was red with black. Turning my attention away for a moment, I found that there was also a dresser with my clothes already in it. Then there was a door that led to my bathroom.

I guess Joker spared no expense; it was black marble with a Jacuzzi bath tub in the middle. I was in shock, this was a lot to take in and I just wanted to try everything out. So first I stripped down and headed for the tub. Filling it to the brim, I tested the water with my toe. It was the perfect temperature, so I just let my entire body sink down. The jets soothed my muscles as I just sat there and relaxed. What was I so worried about? This was going to be one of the best things that could ever happened to me.

* * *

I laid in my bed, I couldn't sleep. It was about three in the morning and I was just laying there staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't like my bed wasn't comfortable; it was just a lot of space. I was used to my twin sized bed at the apartment which had no room for anyone but me. And now I have too large of a bed to even get comfortable in. I turned to my side, hoping to get some sleep, but that didn't work either. Then I tried my stomach, I always slept that way and maybe that would help me, but it didn't. So I just laid there and continued staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

That was when I got the idea to go sleep in J's room. He had offered it to me and that would mean that there would be less space for me because I'd be sharing with him. Maybe that would remind me of my old apartment and then I could get some shut eye. Seemed reasonable, right? Well, I guess now wasn't the time to be reasonable, it was only three in the morning.

Rising up from my bed, I began walking towards the bathroom to take a quick break. I wasn't going to use the bathroom in the hallway. That would make too much noise and then I would be caught by J for sure. My plan of action was to just try to sneak in there and just lie down, hoping not to disturb him. Then wake up before him in the morning and sneak out. It was a risky plan, but it would be worth it because I was not going to be taking part in any of his "activities" that he'd suggested.

Leaving the bathroom, I tiptoed down the hall as quietly as I could. It was a good thing this house was relativity new, I hoping not to come across any squeaking boards. While doing this I kept my head on a swivel, making sure that no one would see me enter. I then reached the door and pushed it opened. Apparently J hadn't closed it all the way, thinking that he would be getting a nightly visitor. He was such an ass, but it didn't matter because I was still deeply attracted to him. Moving quietly, I continued my mission without any interruptions. Then before I knew it, I was by the bed.

J was lying there, sleeping which I was very thankful for. He was shirtless, which was a blessing and a curse. Blessing by him being a total god-looking man, and I curse because that meant that if he wanted to cuddle or something his chest would be right up against me. He also looked so innocent like this; I couldn't help but sigh a little. God, even when he wasn't awake he still had some effect on me. I then lowered myself very gently and laid back, grabbing some covers to pull over myself. I felt a whole lot better knowing that there was someone else there beside me. I cursed myself, knowing that this had nothing to do with the size of the bed, but rather who was sleeping in it. I couldn't help it, being with J did make me feel safer. He was my protector from the criminal world that he'd brought me into. Clearing my head, I made myself comfy and began to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the light streaming in from the windows, so I stretched out my arms. My hand then touched J's side causing him to stir and his eyes to open. "Holy fucking shit! What did I just do?" I thought. He stretched as well and only his hand didn't touch my side but rather my umm… my umm… breast. He didn't stop though he just kept it there with a smirk on his face knowing that it was me. I removed his hand, and leaned over and smacked him in the face; it wasn't too hard, just like a little love tap. "Well that is one way to wake up in the morning," he laughed. "For you anyway," I said getting up to leave.

But before I could, he grabbed my hand and yanked me down onto the mattress. He then used one hand to pin both of my hands down, and then straddled me. His face stiffened as his eyes were filled with desire, while my face burned with nervousness, as I could only watch him. "You want to take part in those other activities I suggested kitten?" he purred into my ear. My body tensed up at his words, I know I had been hell bent on not doing having sex with him because I was scared that he'd just throw me away after, and I couldn't live with that. Especially, since he was my first romantic interest. The other problem I had was that my mind said "no" and my body said "hell yeah." It was normal, I didn't believe I was ready for this thing, but my hormones were all for it, but in this moment my mind won again.

"Please don't do this," I whimpered. His eyes softened and he let go of me, then he flipped over and got up from the bed. "Why do you not want to?" He asked.

There were tons of reasons why I didn't want to do that. I could list a few off the top of my head in this moment, I was insecure, I didn't want to be thrown away, and I didn't want to be used. Part of me felt that I was just his latest toy, and I'd be gone in a second. The other side kept cheering for me, saying that this was what needed to happen, but I couldn't make up my mind. So I just sat there with my head in my hands, giving him no reply. He probably wouldn't care anyways. I was mistaken when he came rushing over and lifted my chin.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer," he growled.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Bullshit, something is going on in that pretty little mind of yours. So just tell me, or I'll have to do something to you that you won't like, kitten."

I shuddered thinking about Tony and Crane. Mainly Crane because when he gave Joker the silent treatment his neck got sliced, and I'm pretty sure that that could happen to me. So I caved again, like I always did for him.

"I'm just not ready for that kind of thing J," I stuttered.

"There is more to it than that isn't there?" he questioned.

"I just feel that once I, or we do this that I'll be nothing to you anymore. That I'll just be some toy that you'll get bored with and leave."

My statement was met with a hard backhanded slap to the face, "Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me? I've had many opportunities to kill or let you be killed and this is what I get? You still don't trust me after all I've done for you? I gave you a job when you were unemployed and I gave you a bedroom to sleep in to protect you from low life cocksuckers like Crane, and this is the thanks I get?" he said his eyes not leaving mine once.

"It isn't like that, I just am unsure about doing this. You can't just give me things and expect something in return J! Shit doesn't work like that, you of all people should understand that. I'm not going to have sex with you because I owe you, it has to be because I want to," I screamed in his face.

"So you don't want to, is that it?"

"I kind of do, but then I don't. I feel like we just met and something like this… isn't supposed to be taken lightly."

"Listen doll face, if you were expecting some fairy tale type bullshit, you are looking at the wrong guy. If you want someone who is going to fight and protect you from what is out there, then you have found the perfect person." He yelled.

I stayed silent for a moment knowing that he was right. He was always right, especially when it came to matters about me. He had me pegged from the beginning and he knew that I wouldn't leave even now. I had officially run out of choices when I signed up to be his partner not only in the office, but in life too. I just had to face the facts that I had nothing else, but him and this life that I chose. I swallowed my damn pride once more, and just gave in. There was no point in fighting it. And that was when my hormones took over.

"I guess I did then," I said kissing him with a force that knocked him back down onto the mattress.

* * *

 _I don't know if this is classified as smut, but I'm going to play it on the safe side, so skip this unless you are in to this sort of thing. Also this is the first time I've written smut (or whatever it should be called! Either way just excuse my inexperience in these !)_

* * *

He was a bit surprised, but didn't he fight me. Instead he returned the kiss with a fiery passion. My heart began beating faster and faster, as he began removing my clothes slowly and softly. First it was the shirt and bra over my head and then my pants and underwear. I was completely naked, so I stopped, hoping to get some sort of reply from him, but the only thing I got was him rolling over and straddling me again. He then proceeded to get closer and closer to me, so that there was no longer any space between us. The smell of his skin was beyond describable, and yet I just wanted him right there and then.

* * *

 **J's POV**

She was anxious, but eager. Her eyes were unsure, but her hands showed otherwise. She placed her hands on my shoulders and began moving them lower and lower down my back, caressing each scar I had. When she reached top of my pants, she blushed. I knew that she wanted to, but her confidence was low. So I slid them off for her.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"Well shit, this will be my first time and my last time," I joked hoping that I could somehow lighten this hot and heavy mood. J laughed, but then looked up at me. "Wait, you're a virgin?" he asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, pretty sure," I blushed. "Well, this should be an interesting experience for the both of us then," he replied. Starting back where he'd left off, he began planting kisses down my neck and between my breasts. I tensed a bit as he got closer to my core. "Relax, kitten. We'll save that for another time." I sighed with a breath of relief; at least he was cutting me some slack this time around.

J looked up before continuing, "This might hurt a little bit, but it will get better over time. You just need to trust me," he cooed. I looked away for a moment, realizing that it was about to happen. I was about to lose my innocence to the most well known criminal in Gotham. I scolded myself silently for saying that. Is that all I thought of him as? A man with a happy trigger finger? That wasn't who he was at all, I mean it was hobby but that wasn't all of who he was. He cared enough to let me stay here, so the best I would do was to trust not because I needed to, but because I wanted to.

I returned my gaze to him, "Okay I trust you," I said. J moved with gentle actions, and began rocking slowly. My body then followed suit as I began gasping and panting, unsure of what was happening. My head was in so many different places, while I was laying here. My thoughts ceased when I felt a warm sensation in my stomach, it was like nothing I'd ever imagined it was pleasurable at first but then it just became painful to deal with. I couldn't hold it back any longer and moaned. J pulled out and fell down beside me.

My body was covered in sweat that quickly cooled against my skin. My heart began going back to its normal rhythm. I then turned over to see J who just smiled and caressed my cheek, "See it wasn't too bad was it?" I didn't reply, but rather just scooted closer to him, trying to feel the warmth of his skin against mine.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Official Meeting

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 6 – The Official Meeting**

*BUZZ*

I was in the shower when I heard my phone go off. It was a Sunday morning and I had just decided to get not even get up till five minutes ago and someone already needed me. Well, it couldn't have been J he was looking in the mirror applying his makeup.

*BUZZ*

It went off again, and that was when I came to the realization of who it was. It was my mom most likely, who hadn't seem me in the last couple of weeks. It wasn't my fault; there was the Crane incident, the moving in J situation, oh and the most important part was the losing of my virginity. Yeah, I'd been busy lately, but those things were no excuse for not calling my mother. At this point she was probably wondering if she even had her second child anymore.

J looked at the phone and picked it up. His eyes soften as he read the message on the screen. "Somebody's mommy misses them," he teased. "I'll get in a minute," I replied rinsing off my body. I stepped out of the shower and rushed to grab a towel. I didn't like the fact that he was just standing there eyeing me up and down. I gave him a cold stare hoping he would take the hint that I wanted him to exit the room. "What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shooing motion. "Really kitten?" I growled to show some aggression that had said "Get out." Joker put his hands up and shook his head side to side, "Alright doll, I'll let you have this one, but you are going to have to get use to this because I have seen you naked before." I slammed the door as soon as he left, "Such an ass," I whispered. I then proceeded back to the counter where my phone had been placed.

 _"_ _Ruby, honey, are you still alive? Your sister and I have heard from you in a few weeks. We also tried to stop by your apartment, but when we knocked, some old man came to the door instead of you. We would like to get together sometime this afternoon; I hope this message finds you. I love you!"_

 _"_ _I'm fine mom."_

I knew she would have been worried. Hell, I would have been too if my child hadn't contacted me for several weeks. "She's just doing her job," I thought. Rhee also came across my mind too. She wasn't normally the worrying type, she knew I could handle myself pretty well, but knowing that her and my mom were worried make me nervous. What the fuck have I been doing? Not seeing my family for awhile is a big deal, especially when they show up to my apartment. Well technically it wasn't my apartment any more; it was some old man's.

*Phone rings*

"Hey mom," I greeted.

"Oh my God, thank the lord you answered. I was afraid it would be some serial killer on the end of the line" she fretted.

"Nope, just me."

"Yes thankfully it is you. It's good to hear your voice. Rhee and I were thinking you had gotten yourself killed or something."

"Well we're speaking now, so I'm not dead."

"Don't give me any sass, I just miss you. Can we please see you sometime soon? Maybe we can talk about where you are living now. I also want know about this boyfriend your sister says you have."

I grumbled a bit. Rhee couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. She would always slip up and say a piece of information that was not meant to be repeated. Great, now I have to explain my living situation with both of them. And on top of that, this whole "boyfriend" thing. Yeah boyfriend, that was a new word for me, especially when I only "seeing" the biggest criminal in Gotham. I wonder how that would go over with my mother. "By the way mom, I'm dating the Joker. You know the one who robs banks and kills people? Oh! And he also has the green hair and purple coat! Yeah that's the one. He is such a doll," I thought. This all was not going to go over as smooth as I hoped it would.

Personally, I was thinking about living a double life. One side being the daughter my mother always wanted who went and pursued a well paying career while raising her grand kids. The other part would've been the fact that I was constantly being captured and my most favorite part, being intimate with The Joker. To be honest, I thought they could intertwine a little bit. I mean I did have a career, only everything was paid for. While also having a partner to do it along side with. So it wasn't so bad.

"How about we go out to lunch today? My treat," I offered.

"That sound splendid my dear. We will see you at Olive Garden around two. That way we can beat the rush."

"That sounds good. See you later."

I hung up the phone and finished doing my hair and makeup. Then I put on some decent looking clothes that wouldn't be too sloppy or too fancy for Olive Garden. Feeling satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom and placed all of my dirty clothing and towels into the hamper that stood right beside the door.

"They can get that themselves, you know? I don't pay them to do nothing," J murmured.

"It never hurts to be helpful," I reply.

"You and I have two different ways of thinking," he paused while he walked over to me, placing his hands on my waist and leaned in so that his face was only inches away from mine, "I think that is why we are so good together, don't you think kitten?" I smirked back at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Whatever floats your boat Mr. J, and I'm just along for the ride." "Fair enough," he replied moving away from me. I then took the opportunity, of not being smothered, to just lie back on the bed. He was still in by his dresser buttoning up his shirt. I looked over at him, my eyes filled with lust, hoping that he'd just turn around to see me.

"Don't look at me like that, doll. You could get into some trouble with that face of yours."

"What kind of trouble Mr. J?" I purred back at him.

"Sounds like you want to find out," he said plopping himself on the bed beside me.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. That is for me to know and you to find out," I teased.

He placed a kiss on my forehead before he spoke. "Look baby, Daddy has some business he has to handle tonight. I also have to leave soon so Ace and I can talk about the next steps for one of the businesses I am are running, but after that I look forward to coming home and seeing what that pretty little mind of yours has drawled up for my return." I rolled over disappointed. I knew business was business, but sometimes I'd wish he could stay home for the day. "Fine, go do what you have got to do. What time will you be home?" "Hard to say, but I'm hoping I'll be back around 10ish."

Perfect, then I could get out of the house and go see my family before he would get back. I don't think J would mind, but I always had that worry that he would get mad or something. So, I figured it would be best just to steer clear of the subject until I wanted to talk about it.

"Don't pout beautiful, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, daddy."

"Now if you'll excuse, doll. I have some business to do, but before I forget. I got you a card that is connected to my bank account. Go out today and buy something nice for later," J said tossing the card my way.

* * *

Two came quicker than I thought it would have. Then again, I did wake up around eleven so I guess I was closer to that time then I thought. I exited my car and headed inside, knowing my mom and sister would be running late like they always did. If it wasn't their house you were going then you automatically knew that they would be late, it didn't matter if the place was only three minutes away, they'd still find a way. I waited for the host to appear while I scoped out the dining room for a booth. Rhee and mom did like booths above all else, in their words they "didn't make them feel sore." It was whatever, I was just happy to see them because I had missed them a lot. Being locked away in the castle of J's was getting to me. I just needed some fresh air.

"How many will be dining with you?" The host asked.

"Just three and we would prefer a booth."

"No problem my dear, just follow me."

Following the host, I texted my mom that I had got a table. The host then placed the menus down in a booth that was as far away as the other patrons. I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, now no one could hear my mother's scolding about how I'd never be seen or heard from in the last couple of weeks. I waited for about five minutes, before I saw them both entering the dining room. Mom of course rushed over and gave me a hug.

"It is good to see you, Ruby. I've missed you."

Rhee also gave me the same treatment before we all sat down. We mingled a bit before ordering. I, of course, got the chicken alfredo. I hadn't had it since the night J was sitting on my couch waiting for my return. And now look where I am, a psychotic lover and a huge house. It wasn't too bad of a deal now that I thought of it. I shifted nervously in my seat; I didn't really want to talk about what was going on in my life. There were a lot of details that were not worth going into, "Mom guess what? I found the man of my dreams and he has a huge house on the edge of town. He also makes his living by being in the criminal industry. My life is perfect. Yeah me!" I shuddered at the thought of it; both my mother and my sister were not going to be happy about this.

"So sis, where have you been these days?" Rhee implored.

"Oh you know, around here and there. Mostly everywhere now that I think of it," I quipped.

"That is very specific."

"Well your question wasn't very specific."

One thing Rhee and I always argued about was the fact that we did keep secrets from each other, and if we did share the other was likely to not keep the secret. It was mostly me though; even when I was younger I go out on my own and do things. I'd then come home late in the night to my sister standing right in the door way waiting to greet me. She would always demand an explanation and a reason why she shouldn't tell mom. I then would give her a tiny white lie and something to bribe her and that would be it. We'd never speak of it again. I guess with us being older, the situation had changed. Instead of reporting to my mother, she'd just bully me into answering her, like she did whether it was a question she wanted answered or the pressure of buying a new article of clothing. I admit that sometimes it was a good thing to be kept in line, while other times it just felt good to be a little bad.

"Now ladies, let's try to have a nice meal. Ruby, I believe you owe us an explanation about your disappearance," mom interjected.

"So I moved. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No, I just want to figure out where you are. You know I hate being left in the dark, especially when it comes to my girls. We just want you to be safe and keep in contact with us."

Guilt was building in my gut, I'd felt awful about keeping them so far way. All they wanted was to keep in communication. Was that such a big deal? "I moved to a house just outside of Gotham. It isn't too far from here actually," I admitted.

"Thank you that was all we wanted to know, for now anyway."

The waiter came with our meals, it had been at least a half an hour wait and I was starving. I kept shoving food in my mouth so that I had no chance to answer any more questions. It wasn't very ladylike, I know. I just wanted to move this visit along to avoid any more personal questions.

"You are going to choke darling if you keep eating like that," mom scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and slowed down just to make her happy. "Sorry, I'll try to slow down."

"Thank you dear."

 ***awkward silence for five minutes***

"So your sister tells me you are seeing somebody is that correct?" mom asked.

"No I don't believe so, but if that changes I'll let you know," I lied.

"That is bullshit sis, isn't that why we went shopping?" Rhee interrupted.

"Rhee watch your language, you know I don't like such vulgarity," mom corrected.

Another thing about my mother that I swore I knew, was the fact that she was an absolute saint. The woman never was mean or nasty. She liked to be a polite and pleasant lady that everyone admired, but she did have her moments, and those were likely when she was alone. She didn't like any form of cursing, especially if it was directed towards each other. So Rhee and I tried our best to watch our language around her because we knew she'd found it to be insulting. Except in this case, Rhee must have been rather upset that I had lied.

"I'm just saying that she is seeing someone and that she is lying about it."

"Fine! Yes, I am seeing someone," I yelled.

There was another awkward silence while we all continued eating. Both my mother and sister knew that I was pissed off about their questions and decided that they would just let the conversation settle for a few moments.

"If you don't mind my asking dear, what is his name?"

I tensed, fuck what do I say? I can't say Joker because they would treat it like a joke or something. So I stuttered before giving them an answer, "His… umm… name is J."

"That is a nice name. What does he do for a living?"

"Kills people," I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"He umm… heals people. He is a therapist, who helps people solve their problems." Especially when it involves weapons, my thought continued.

"That is really good Ruby. I bet he makes a lot of money."

"That he does, mom. That he does."

"So where does he live?"

"Outside of Gotham," I said without thinking. Well shit, I really hope they both don't put two and two together.

"You live with him?" Rhee asked spitting her water on me.

"You could say that." I replied calmly.

"Well that is unexpected of you Ruby," mom replied.

* * *

We finished our plates and waited for the waiter to comeback. He offered us dessert which we politely declined; he then put the bill on the table. I had agreed to pay for lunch, so that was what I did. I glanced at my phone briefly see what time it was. It was around four, so I still had time to go pick something out for my evening with J. I knew that there was some sort of boutique in downtown that I thought I could find something in, but before I could I was stopped by both my mother and sister.

"Care to go shopping with us?"

"Yeah sure, we can do that," I said knowing that I needed to pick up something anyway.

* * *

We'd stopped at many different stores that had tons of options. I decided when J said that he wanted something special for tonight; it meant he was thinking lingerie. So when an opportunity arose for me to sneak away and look, I took it. Looking at each piece I could, I still couldn't find anything worth buying. All of the things I saw were either too see through or just not attractive period. I got worried thinking that I wouldn't find anything until we got to the boutique I wanted to go through.

When we entered I knew I found something. There was short dress piece with some spaghetti straps and lace across the top. It was also purple; no way could J keep his hands off me with this. Feeling confident, I turned around, only to find my mother and sister staring at me. Shit, I knew I was fucked and that I would never hear the end of this, especially now that they knew the kind of relationship I was in.

"So what is that for sis?" Rhee giggled.

"Just to wear around, you know," I said trying to sound confident.

My mom was shocked when she spotted what I had picked out, she didn't even speak, her jaw just dropped to the floor.

"I don't think that is the case. That 'dress' you have there is a little too short and tight to be worn in public."

"You don't know maybe it is for a friend or something. It might be a gift for a bachelorette party."

"I highly doubt that."

My mother finally collected herself enough to ask he most embarrassing question that no one wanted to answer at any age. "Ruby, are you sexually active?" she squeaked. I couldn't help but laugh at her question because I knew whatever answer I would give her would either be a lie or so shocking that she might just faint. "I can't believe we are having this conversation in public. Just let me grab my things and we will talk about it later."

Leaving the store with less confidence than I had walking in, I stood there waiting for my mom to exit. When she did she continued to ask the same question, "Are you sexually active with this friend of yours?" she asked sternly. "I really don't want to have this conversation mom, I am an adult and I can make my own decisions." She grew angrier as I dodged her questions. "Why don't we go to your house and discuss this matter more privately." Knowing that I was never going to be able to get out of this question, I gave in. "Fine, we can do that. Just follow my car."

* * *

I led my mother and sister back to the house; we'd been shopping for about three hours. This made the time around seven, so I figured we would have this short conversation and then they would leave before J would get home from his business.

"This is rather large for two people," Rhee commented as we stood on the porch, in the front door.

I nodded and knocked on the door, "Who is it?" one of the guards said.

"It's me, Matt. Can you let me in? I forgot my key again."

"Oh right away miss."

The door opened and we all walked inside. "I didn't realize that you had company with you. Does Mr. J know about them?" I shushed him and continued walking my family down the hall towards the dining room. Darla, the cook, rushed over, "What would the miss like to have this evening?" I shook my head, "We just ate, Darla. I'm sorry, but could you please excuse of for a moment?" "As the miss wishes," she replied.

I really hated that every one of the staff now referred to me as the "miss." That was definitely J's doing and I would discuss that later with him. Taking a seat Rhee and mom both continued standing and taking in the magnificent house before them. I wasn't going to lie; I felt the same way when I first entered too. I cleared my throat to give the signal that it was time for our chat, so they both took a seat.

"Where is your friend this evening?" Rhee asked.

"Oh, he is out doing a therapy session with some of his employees. It was rather urgent. He said that he wouldn't be home till later."

"We might just have to stay and meet him, what do you think mom?"

"Sure we can do that, but I also want an answer to my question," mom demanded.

"I can't believe I'm answering this. Yes mom, I've had relations with this guy."

That answer gave my mother the worst cringe of her lifetime, because like I said before she was an absolute saint. Not only did my mother hate cursing, but premarital sex was looked down upon too. She felt that is was some huge problem that needed to be avoided till you were married. I guess you could say she was old fashioned in the way she thought about things, but I also think that she would never get with the times. Sex outside of marriage was growing in preference with people. Now, I could tell that from the first day I'd met Mr. J, I knew that I would break that rule of my mother's because just by looking at J, he was a sex god and would determine when and where it would happen, whether I was willing to participate or not.

"Can't say I am surprised, you were always a bit rebellious when you were younger. Now instead of going out at night, you are busy hooking up with people I don't know."

"You know what mom? I love you too, really I mean it. Did you want the tour of the house or were you going to leave?"

"A tour of the house would be quite lovely."

* * *

 **J's POV**

Ace and I conducted a meeting and both agreed to the next phase of the expansion, with those fedora fuckers gone, there were new places that were yet to be claimed. New places that needed someone to make them a productive facility, but it had been a long night so we decided to end it early. Ruby was going to be excited that I was going to come home early, I almost texted her just to give her a heads up, but then I decided it would be a lot more interesting if it was a surprise. That would one of the many surprises I had planned for her in the night ahead.

Drifting asleep in the back of the car, I watched as we passed the many buildings of Gotham. That just made me so eagar to burn it all to the ground, but that plan was for a different day.

Apparently I'd slept so well that I had missed Ace being dropped off and I awoke to the driver pulling into the driveway. My face immediately stiffened with rage. There was an extra car parked in the garage, and it wasn't mine or hers. Is she fucking someone else? If she was, and especially if it was in my bed, there was going to be a lot of hell to pay for this stunt. The car then stopped and I got out. Walking in through the door, I questioned Matt. "Where is she?" I asked grabbing the collar of his shirt. "She is upstairs with some company, sir. She didn't give me an answer when I asked her who it was." I let go of him and smiled, this was going to be more fun than the evening I originally planned.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"And here is J's bedroom," I said gesturing to the satin purple sheets.

"Where you made the biggest mistake of your life I take it?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom, this is where J and I had sex. Do you want me to go into any more detail?"

"Thank you dear, but I must decline."

"That's what I thought."

It was then I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. No, it couldn't be him. He wasn't supposed to come home until ten. I hoped it was just one of the body guards leaving for the evening, but the sound of shuffling made it quite clear that it wasn't a guard, maid, or cook. It was J and he was home early.

"Daddy's home kitten! Why don't you come downstairs so we can play a little game?"

My body flinched as I tried to find a way to hide both my sister and mom, even know they did want to meet J. So, I quickly shoved them into his room and walked them over to the bathroom. "And here is our bathroom. Take a minute to take it all in. It is rather cozy in there," I said slamming the door. That was when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"In the mood to play hide and seek then? That's fine. You have already decided to hide so I guess I'll be seeking this round," he threatened as he busted the door open.

While he was on his way I managed to pose myself on the bed with the lingerie I had purchased. I was a fast changer even when I was scared of what was to come next.

"Kitten, why didn't you answer me when I called? You know the rules," J hissed.

"I'm sorry Daddy; I just was so caught up in getting ready for the evening so I didn't hear you."

"That is where you are wrong kitten, I know you have company over," he said as he moved to grasp my neck.

The moment that came next was one that I would forever be grateful for. My mom and sister opened the door and saw Joker about to grab me. They didn't notice who was at first, but as they got closer their faces showed fear. "Is that the Joker? What the fuck is he doing here? Where is your boyfriend, Ruby? We need some backup here," Rhee shouted.

J turned around in amusement, forgetting about the moment of aggression. "Boyfriend? Now there's a term that I have never been given. Kitten, could you possibly explain who these people are and why they called me your boyfriend? Before I do something about them," his anger returned.

Before I could answer Rhee spoke, "Kitten? Did he just call you kitten? Are you shitting me right now? This is 'J,' the J meaning Joker?" I nodded hoping not to add to the conversation. "That's right, you see little Ruby here is my partner in crime. Plus, if you want to call this a relationship I would say it is professional as well as… umm, physical," J smirked as his hand moved to caress my face. I growled at him and decided that before anyone could speak, I would intervene before things got worse. "Rhee, mom, this is J. Yes, J means the Joker. I have been working for him in the last couple of months. We met when he blew up the bank and we just continued a partnership from there. We also have become very close in some way that you probably don't want to know about."

My mother stood there speechless, no words could explain the emotion she was feeling right now. She was sad that I had moved, angry that I had lost my innocence, and now quiet because she'd just found out who I was talking about the entire time. My mom was a strong woman, but even sometimes strong people have a breaking point, and I think my mother just met hers.

She bursted into tears and locked herself into the bathroom that I had shoved her into earlier. God, I felt terrible for what just happened. My mother didn't deserve this at all. She'd always had been there to support me even when I was in the wrong and now I felt like I have broken our trust and it wasn't a good feeling. Hell, I think I just hit rock bottom myself right now too. So I left J and Rhee's presence and knocked on the door that my mom had locked herself into.

"Hey mom, can we talk please?"

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, it had opened. My mother stood there all red eyed and pink faced. No words could explain what her mind was going through, but I walked in and locked the door behind me hoping that no one else would follow.

"Mom, I just want to say I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the very beginning, the fact that I moved without telling you and the fact that I haven't communicated with you in the last couple of weeks is unfair to you and I'm sorry."

She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I don't know what to say to you right now. I mean I know you aren't stupid Ruby, but for God's sake what are you doing with him? He kills people, leaving their blood as a souvenir for anyone to walk by. He robs banks that belong to the people, and worst of all he has you wrapped around his finger!"

I moved my hair back so that it was caught behind my ear, she was right there were no words to explain the life had I chosen for myself. "You need to understand something, I am an adult now and I make my own decisions. I know you have the momma bear instinct but it's time to let me go. I won't go anywhere without letting you know. I promise, I'll be safe. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but not him."

"He actually isn't too bad, and he isn't changing me. I don't take part in the things he does. I just sit at my desk doing reports for his company. I don't murder, steal, or anything. He does, and that is the only part people see of him. You don't see the caring side of him when he is alone with me, you don't see how loving he is to me. He offered for me to stay here to protect me from other people who are worse than him."

Her eyes soften a bit, "He really did that for you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well since I can't protect you anymore. I have to trust that he will, even if I don't agree with his morals. You just have to promise me dear that you are being safe. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't mom; I will make sure of it."

I then reached out to give her a hug. I knew that this was going to be a difficult journey but it was one I was willing to take. I decided how my life was going to go and decided who it was going to be with. We then exited the bathroom to see J and Rhee having a conversation. Mom of course was still in shock, but tried her best to hide it.

"Ah kitten, you didn't ever tell me that you had such a delightful sister," J said turning his head towards me.

"You never asked," I joked.

Mom then took a step forward and conducted herself as politely as she could, "Mr. Joker, I am very…umm… pleased to me you? I think."

J then kissed her hand and gestured towards me, "Ah yes, you are responsible for creating the most precious thing that I hold dear. I thank you for that."

I exhaled calmly, this was going to take some time to get used to, but hopefully it was going to be well worth it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old and New Flames Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 7 – Old and New Flames**

 **Part One**

 ***A couple of weeks earlier**

J didn't exactly tell me where he was going today, but I knew that something was up. He'd been acting strange lately, he'd want to kiss, hug, and have sex more than usual. I'm not arguing I'm just saying that something was definitely up and I didn't like it. He never wanted to show intimacy when we were out together like if we were in front of his crew, he'd treat me like everyone else. He'd say "kitten" and "doll," but not much else.

And now I was lucky to catch my breath before he covered my mouth with a kiss. That wasn't even the worst part, every time he'd come home he'd want to have me right then and there. He didn't care who was around. The one time, I felt so bad because Ace and the crew had to eat at the dinner table the next day, and knowing what he and I did on it made me nauseated. He'd also want to be dominating too, and that is his normal thing. He believes that he should be in control of every moment at every time, but in the last couple of days it was showing a bit more.

After we'd, you know, do our thing where ever it was. He'd want to cuddle, like spooning I guess? I'd always like the idea of cuddling and he always hated it. He said that things like cuddling show too much intimacy and he wasn't about that. Now, he'd just wrap his arms around me whenever he wanted and kiss me every couple of minutes.

I was starting to get the feeling that there was something going on with him, but I couldn't place my finger on it until he'd walked in the door with a very pale girl around his arm. She'd obviously been tortured and looked like she needed medical attention, nothing that the doctor couldn't fix, but her injuries were still severe. It didn't click at the time, but I had figured out why he was being so possessive lately and that was because he knew that I'd get jealous of the one and only Harley Quinn, who now staying with us until she'd felt better. Yeah, now I knew why he was being so nice to me.

* * *

 ***Present Day**

Harley still hadn't left and it was driving me insane. I'm not jealous, no not jealous, just a little upset that she is still here and all. I am also not too happy about her always wanting J's attention. She'd whine and whimper if he didn't pay some attention to her, she was like an adult baby. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, and I'm just exaggerating, but I'm just saying that I found her extremely irritating.

"Mr. J, why don't you play with me anymore?" she whined.

J, Harley, and I were all sitting around the table eating breakfast when she asked that question. Darla had been serving me my dish, when she completely miss my plate and the waffle fell onto the floor. She, just like me, was shocked at the words that just came out of Harley's mouth.

Before all of this, Darla had filled me on Harley. She was J's doctor when he was in Arkham and she fell madly in love with him. Seeing that she'd never leave him alone, J decided to keep her around and change her into looking like him. He also may have been slept with her on multiple occasions from what Darla said, but when she was taken back to Arkham he'd found me and here we were. All of us were sitting around the table in some fucked up love triangle, only Harley loved Joker, I liked J, and J? Well, I don't know what J really thinks half the time.

"So why don't you play with her anymore J?" I scoffed.

"Well, it's just I have a lot of work to do and I'm just a busy man."

"Hmm… is that it? Because I could have sworn I did all of that paperwork for you on your desk and last I checked it had nothing on it. In fact I even think I filed everything in those drawers of yours and now they are all empty, just like your bed will be tonight if you don't explain what is going on."

"I don't understand," Harley interjected.

"It's nothing, Harley. Now if you will excuse me, I am going out to the living room to finish my breakfast. Darla, if you could join me that would be most appreciated," I said getting up from the table.

"As the ms. wishes," Darla said following me to the living room.

Walking down the hall, my rage was slowly growing more and more inside of me. Why couldn't he just let her go and get her out of here? Was that so fucking hard? I mean he made her didn't he? Helped her train or some bullshit like that? You'd think that the girl could handle herself.

Okay, I admit it now. I am jealous, but I prefer the word envious. It doesn't make it sound quite so petty, but rather a sophisticated girl problem. Oh who am I kidding? This is like high school all over again. The one guy can't leave the one girl because she has nothing without him… blah blah blah. I had to applaud J though; it wasn't like him to be so compassionate. I would think that he'd rather throw her out onto the street, but I guess I was wrong. I should really quit assuming shit, because odds are I am wrong half the time.

"Do you believe this shit, Darla?"

Darla was the only one that I could truly trust in this entire fucking house. She never leave because she had her own little courters that J had built for his most favorable employees. She also has been around J longer than I had; she's seen a lot more of him than I probably ever will see. Darla is an older woman, roughly in her early sixties. Why she was still doing this bullshit puzzled me, but I guess it was how she made her living I guess.

"Can't say I don't dear," she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What do I do? Just sit and wait for her to leave or just try talking to J about it?"

"I would advise against that Ruby, you know once J has his mind on something he won't let it go. That is how he ended up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that day at the bank, you lit a fire in his eyes. He would never admit, but you definitely have a hold on him that no other woman has, not even that poor girl in that kitchen with him. You just need to realize that he won't pick her over you, but he may give her more attention than you."

"How do I change that exactly?"

"Well, you could try a strike."

"A strike? Are you serious? What am I striking having sex with him or something?"

Darla didn't speak, but rather let silence fill the air. "You are such a dirty old lady, you know that?" I joked. "Well you wanted to know what you could do so I just gave you an idea." I shrugged, "Well I went twenty years as a virgin, what are another few weeks?" Darla then shook her head at me, "You might be on this one for months, dear." "Days, weeks, months, years, who cares? I'm just going on a strike. We'll see who wears the pants in this relationship."

* * *

 ***Later that same night**

I laid on the bed in my underwear reading a book, while J was in the shower. I wasn't trying to be provocative or anything, I promise. Okay, that is a lie. This was my first action into starting my strike against having an intimate relationship with J. Not only was sex off the table, but so was cuddling, kissing, and hugging. Hell, the fucker would be lucky if I let him hold my hand, but here I was, sitting all comfy and reading.

The shower then turned off, and I heard the sound of J shuffling to get his towel. Then he walked out with nothing, but the towel on. I gave him a lustful look and suddenly his towel dropped to the floor. "Got something on your mind kitten?" he asked. "Hmm, you could come over here and find out if you want," I teased.

Now Darla didn't say that I couldn't tease him. Just that I couldn't be romantic, so I did as I was instructed in order to succeed at this strike. J walked over towards me and climbed onto the bed, his eyes were burning with desire that he'd never get. He then straddled me; his face was only inches away from mine. "You want to remove some of your clothing, kitten? Just so we are all on even playing ground," he purred.

I moved my hand to act like I was about to caress his cheek, but instead I knocked him flat on his ass. I pushed his face away from mine with so much force he fell off of the bed, to which I then proceeded to get up to sleep in another room. "Sorry daddy, but it looks like I'm not in the mood after all. Maybe try again tomorrow?" I said strutting out of the room like it was nobody's business. "You'll pay for that," I heard him yell.

* * *

The next part of the strike was even better. Now, I was going to entice him while he was working in his office. The plan was full proof and I even let Ace in on it too.

"I need you to barge in as soon as I give you the signal."

"What is this for exactly?" Ace questioned.

"It's a sex strike. I'm trying to get what I want from J and if that means not doing anything intimate then so be it."

"That is just awful, Ruby. You trying to give J blue balls or some shit like that?"

"No, no it's not like that I just want to teach him a lesson. And I just need you to barge in when I say so. J has bell on his desk that rings at my desk if he needs something. I'm going to hit it and then you come in? Sound good?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good, wait here."

I turned around and headed for Joker's office. He was in a meeting right now, but I figured a little thing like me could offer a distraction. So I fluffed my hair a bit and unhooked some of the buttons in my shirt and I was ready to enter.

"And here we have… umm…" the man who J was meeting with said as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. J, but I had a question that needed answering," I interrupted.

J licked his lips as he looked me up and down, "Sure thing, Ruby. Just sit right there and I will be with you shortly."

I sat next to the man who was presenting some idea to J, but he stopped as I sat down. "Sir, I don't find it appropriate to have this lovely little thing sit here and wait on us. I will step out for a moment while you answer that questions of hers," he said stepping outside the door. J then turned his gaze to me, focusing on every aspect of my body. "What was your question kitten?" I got up and walked over to him, never once looking away from his steel blue colored eyes. "I wanted to know if you'd want to continue from where we left off a few nights ago," I said caressing his cheek. "Kitten, I'm always in the mood when it comes to you. Are you in the mood now?" He purred into my ear. "That's why I'm here isn't it?"

With that J pushed all of his papers off of his desk. He then picked me up and put me on his desk. He then joined me and laid me back flat on its surface, his eyes were fueled with the flames of passion and that was when I hit the button. Ace came barging in like I told him to.

"Sir I have some interesting… oh I'm sorry was I disturbing you?" He asked.

I faked gasped and got up quickly, "Well this is rather embarrassing," I said walking out of J's office.

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

"Yes you were disturbing me. That door was closed for a fucking reason, Ace. And now Ruby is gone. Do you see my problem here?"

"Sorry, sir?"

"You're damn right you're sorry. You are so fucking lucky that you are a valuable asset to my team or else I would have just sliced your throat. Now I have to go and take care of a few things." I said trying to fix my pants.

I walked out in search for Ruby. I intended to finish what we started back in my office and I'd be damned if someone else interrupted. I didn't get it, every time we had the chance to have sex she either wasn't in the mood or someone interrupted us. It was getting quite annoying; I just wanted to have some private time with her. Was that so much to ask?

"Ruby, where are you?" I called.

"I'm at my desk," she replied.

I walked swiftly over to her and placed my elbows on her desk. "What do you say we get out here and go home early today, huh? Just me and you?" She looked up with that those beautiful eyes of hers, and said "Sorry babe, but I really have some work to do." I rolled my eyes in response to her, "Why don't you leave that for tomorrow, I won't hold it against you. This matter I am talking about is of most urgency." She half grinned and turned to me, "I appreciate the thought I really do, but I think I need to relax from the embarrassment I just experienced," she said. "So that is a no then?" I asked. "That would be a no sir."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

So J decided at the end of the week that everyone needed break from working so he took Harley, Ace, and I all out to his club. The evening was still fairly young, and there were not a lot of people there yet. That was when we decided to just hang out in the booth where J conducted all of his meetings.

J sat down first, then me, then Ace, while Harley took it upon herself to not sit in the booth but rather on J's lap. She smiled and twirled her hair like a fucking twat. She was enjoying being in J's company, so I just turned away from them and began talking to Ace. It was time for a different approach for this strike, and it involved me possibly getting taken home by someone other than J.

"I really hope this place livens up soon, I could use a distraction," I said.

"Is this about Harley? Look she's cute, I'll give her that, but you are beautiful. She is also very clingy which no guy finds attractive, you just keep doing you and it will all go your way."

"Ace, you just gave me an idea."

"Please don't tell me you are going to be dragging me into this too?"

"Far from it, you did your part at the office."

"Thank you, now what are you going to do?" he whispered trying to avoid J from hearing us.

"I'm going to switch this situation around. I'm going on a man hunt, care to join? I'm pretty sure we can find you something out there too."

"I'll go, but I don't want to be set up with anyone. Business and pleasure don't seem to work well together."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

* * *

Ace and I continued talking until more people showed up. We didn't want to leave too early because then J would catch onto something and we'd both be screwed. J was one to catch onto stuff more quickly, well unless it was me. He still hadn't figured out that I was just toying with him just yet, but if he saw Ace by my side. He'd know something was up.

Ace was on the line of being good or bad. He'd kill and steal, but his personality didn't reflect it. If you saw him walking down the street you wouldn't think he was a thug. He was a tall, tan skinned, and dark haired. Come to think of it he was a very attractive man, but he didn't seem to worry about having a bitch on his arm twenty-four/seven. That was what made him different from J; he was more of a chaotic good kind of guy. Maybe that was why I liked him so much, he was a good guy. You just didn't want to piss him off.

It had been a good hour before both of us got out of the booth. Harley was still all over J, giggling and squealing like a little girl. I thought she was annoying before, but not she just made me start hating her. If she wants J then that is what she can have him, I'm just going to go out and have a good time tonight.

"Where do you think you two are doing?" J asked sternly.

Ace and I both looked at each other then at J, "We are just going to go out into the actual club scene. Sitting back here is getting quite boring to be honest," I answered.

J then tilted his head as he looked at both Ace and I, "You should go with them Harley, I have some business men dropping by anyway."

"That won't be necessary, but there is an open pole if she wants to dance on it. The guys around here might just love that," I quipped.

J turned to me and opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't. He simply nodded and shoved Harley off of his lap.

"But I want to stay here with you, puddin," she whined.

"Well I don't want you here, now get out there. And another thing, quit calling me puddin'," he barked at her.

Harley then stomped out like the little baby she was. Ace and I followed her out, only we stopped right at the edge of the dance floor.

"You wanna go dance or something like normal people?"

"I don't dance Ruby; I'm quite terrible at it."Ace replied.

"Oh nonsense, if any asks about it, I'll just say that you are drunk."

"That could work."

I took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. He wasn't too bad of a dancer; he just needed a confidence boost. "Here trying moving like this," I suggested. He laughed, "Ruby, I think it would be quite awkward if I started dancing like that, that's more of a sexy girl kind of dance." "You did say that you weren't looking for any girls tonight, so I thought you could just be my gay friend or something." He shook his head and smiled, "That wasn't what I was going for either." "Fine be a stick in the mud, that is what your dancing looks like anyway." We both laughed and continued dancing for the next half hour.

* * *

"You wanna get a drink?" Ace asked. I had to admit that I was a little parched and sweaty from the dance floor. "Sure," I replied following him off the floor and over to the bar. And that was when I saw something I really liked. The man was muscular, tall, and overall good looking. His hair was dark as well as his eyes. He would be perfect for my plan. "You see something you like Ruby?" Ace asked. I snapped out of my trance and gave Ace an evil smirk, "That I do, you save us a booth and I'll go get the drinks." Ace nodded and headed towards one of the empty booths.

I sat down next to the guy and moved my hair to tuck it behind my ear. It was the most common move for a girl when she was interested in a guy at least that was how I used it. The bar tender then turned his attention to me, "I'll have whatever he is having," I said. The man then turned to me and smiled, "You like bourbon?" Bourbon? I hated fucking bourbon and now I had just ordered that to drink? Fucking shit, now I am going to have to make a smooth recovery. "No, not really, but I do like the man who drinking it right beside me," I flirted. His eyes opened wide as he stared at me, "Well, I like a straight forward woman. What's your name beautiful?" I smiled at him, "Ruby. And what would yours be?" "My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? You mean like from Wayne Enterprises?" I asked. "Yeah, something like that." My inner girl squealed with excitement, not only was this guy handsome, but he also the "Bruce Wayne," the guy who owns a very-well known company and is known all around town. To be honest, he was like J only he was known his good deeds, instead of J's bad ones. "What is a man like you doing down here in a place like this anyway? Shouldn't you be at a country club or something? A place like this usually isn't for the higher class, more like for the criminal basis of Gotham." He laughed, "I was just about to ask you the same question. A girl like you shouldn't be down here either. You are the best looking woman in this entire place." "What are you suggesting Bruce? Maybe we should get out of here and go somewhere else then? Somewhere we fit in rather than stand out?"

A smirk appeared across his face, "You read my mind." "Just let me grab my things and I will meet you by the door." "Don't keep me waiting too long now," he flirted. I grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it." After that, I headed over to the booth where Ace was sitting.

"Change of plans, I'm leaving."

"Wait… what? Where is my drink?" he asked.

"Over there at the bar, just go get it. I'm heading out with that guy over there."

"Are you serious? J is going to kill you if he sees you."

"No he won't, he is too busy with those men he is meeting with. I'm just going to go get my stuff from the back. I'll see you later, okay?" I reassured him.

"Please don't get yourself killed by J or this other guy."

"Ace, it's Bruce Wayne. Now enjoy your evening, try finding a girl or man or whatever suits your fancy." I said heading towards the back.

I rushed in and headed towards the cabinet where J allowed me to put my things. I took my purse and cell phone, and went to turn around when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, kitten?" J hissed. "I'm not feeling very well, J. I think I need to go home and rest. I think I had one too many," I joked nervously. He didn't buy it, his face was still tensed as he looked into my eyes, "If that is so then, we will all head out early tonight." "That isn't necessary J; I'll have one of the body guards to drive me home. Ace is in one of the booths if you need something," I said pushing him out of the way.

J grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "Why is it that I'm having such a hard time believing you?" Internally, I was nervous and shaking with fear, but externally I remained calm and poised, "I really don't feel well, J and I don't want to spoil your fun. Now please just let me go home," I pouted. His grip loosened and his eyes softened, "You may go, I will be home as soon as I can." I kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the exit. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8 - Old and New Flames Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 8 – Old and New Flames**

 **Pt. 2**

"So what do you do in your free time, besides hang out in terrible bars?" Bruce asked.

My head fluttered with ideas, "Sit at J's house, sleep in J's bed, and most importantly work for J. Ugh, my life was rather boring," I thought. I didn't get out much anymore besides to go on heists or to see my mom and sister. Shit, I really needed to get a life. I can't just be J's little puppy waiting for him to get home. I needed to actually do something that did not involve him in anyway, so I guess it might be time to branch out a bit.

"I don't really have any hobbies come to think of it. I usually am working or at home." I answer.

"That's it?"

"What can I say? I prefer a simple lifestyle; it keeps everything at a constant." I lied. Being with and traveling with Joker was never boring. There was never a dull moment when I could just sit down and relax. It was always Ruby can you do this paperwork? Ruby can you come here for a second? Ugh, just thinking about it made me tense.

My life was entirely revolving around him and what he wants, and now he has that stupid little blonde all over him. So I guess that just means I'm out of the picture then, which is exactly why I needed to go out with someone. And tonight that person was Bruce in this very fancy country club. This place had chandeliers, expensive foods, and really comfy chair. Dammit, now I'm starting to sound like my mom and sister when they ask for a booth instead of a table. Forget it, that's not important now. Now is the time to just enjoy the evening with the handsome company I have beside me.

"So what about you, do you have any hobbies besides running Wayne Enterprises?" I teased.

"I have no room to talk. When I'm not working, I am at home either reading or watching the news. My butler can attest to that."

"Why do you bother with the news? It just seems to cause more trouble than it is worth these days."

Bruce sighed before he answered, "Well, if the Gotham is going to end tomorrow, like in a fire or something. I'd like to know about it."

I smiled while giving him a perplexed look, "What do you mean if there is a fire or something? Have I missed that much news?"

"No, it's just with that killer clown on the lose the whole city is a target. He shows no mercy in his actions and needs to be locked up somewhere. We don't need another criminal out on the streets just waiting to blow up Gotham."

"You mean The Joker?"

"Exactly."

"Well remind me not to ask you about the news then, Mr. Wayne. It seems like a trigger to you." I winked at him.

He face palmed, "I'm sorry. I hope that doesn't alter your judgment of me," he apologizes.

Bruce was way different from the Joker. Usually, if I would have brought that up to J he would have said "Well that's my opinion doll; you don't like it you can leave." J would never let me leave though, he was way too possessive.

I'm actually kind of surprised that he had let me leave his sight. He would always want me either beside him or in his sight on a regular basis, I had actually gotten quite use to it. It was kind of a comfort thing now that I thought about it. He'd always be there to protect me if I needed it which I greatly appreciated. I enjoyed being his center of attention even if it was in some crazy psychotic way.

But now I have to come to the realization that I'm not his center of attention any more. He now has Harley on his lap begging for some playtime. She'd been doing this for weeks now. First she came into our lives because she was injured and then she just never left J's side. I mean I know he is trying to be nice (which is unusual for him), but the girl just needs to leave. And it is like I said before, he trained her didn't he? Then she should really be able to take care of herself, right? If you are trained by the most deadly man in the city of Gotham, then you probably can kick some serious ass without anyone beside you. Especially J himself, he didn't need anybody, so why does she?

My phone then buzzed in my pocket, it was him. He must have gotten home early and was trying to find me. Oh shit, I knew this was a bad idea and now I was going to pay for it.

" _Heading home now,"_ He texted.

I shot up in my chair and looked at Bruce, "It is getting kind of late Bruce and I'm starting to get tired. I think I'm going to call a cab." He gave me a confused look, "I can just take you home if you'd like." My stomach ached at his kindness. I couldn't let him take me home, then he'd know that I live at J's mansion. "That really isn't necessary, but I appreciate the offer." He looked down at the floor with disappointment, "Very well. Let me atleast call a cab for you." I smiled at him, "That is very kind of you, thank you." He walked away and called the cab while I still sat at the table waiting for his return.

* * *

I sat there for nearly ten minutes waiting for his return, but then I saw the cab's headlights pulling into the drive. So instead of waiting even longer for his return, I just wrote a note on a napkin with my number on it. I figured it was the least I could do for him, besides I did have a nice evening with him.

Walking outside, I hailed the driver. She stopped and allowed me to hop in the back. She looked strangely familiar. Considering that I did have a few drinks this evening, I don't feel too drunk. In fact, I feel quite normal like no dizziness or blurry vision. So I must have recognized her from somewhere. "Where are we going this evening?" She asked. I squinted trying to catch the details of her face, it was rather dark which made it hard to see her, but that wouldn't stop me from finding out who she was. "I need to be taken to this address," I said handing her a piece of paper, hoping that she wouldn't recognize it. "I've never been out there before, so I'll have to GPS it," she replied.

It was strange, her voice seemed familiar too. She also had blondish-brown hair, somewhat of tan skin, and blue eyes that were masked by glasses. Then it suddenly hit me, "Gi is that you?" I asked her. Gi was the name of one of best friends from highschool, she never liked to use her real name. It was some french name that no one could ever pronounce. So she went by Gi. She stopped the car and pulled over, she turned around and studied my face as well. "Well I'll be damned, Ruby is that you?" I grinned, "The one and only." Gi then laughed at began to drive again.

You know when I said that I was the quiet one in the back of all the populars, and never was in the "in" crowd. Well I kind of had my own crew of people. They were considered the "misfits" in our school. I seemed to gravitate more towards them because they didn't do the things that others did like drinking, smoking, or having a lot of sex with a ton of different people. I appreciated people for who they were and not their status, so I guess you could say that I was well liked by other students. I guess maybe that was why I gravitated to Joker. He was different from the rest and that is what I am used to. This is also why Gi and I became such good friends.

Gi and I ran together back then, and lost touch over my senior year of summer. We'd always been close and I always regretted never keeping in contact with her. She'd always come over and stay the night, we'd read stories together, and play video games. She was also quiet like me, but when you put both of us together in the same room. You'd think that we were the loudest people in the entire school. Hell, I missed her a lot now that I had seen her.

"How have the last couple of years been treating you Gi?" I asked.

"Not too bad, I've just been working this cab. Nothing too special. How have you been?"

"Alright, I can't complain."

"That is a vague answer. What have you done with your life in past or recent events?" she asked sarcastically.

One of the many qualities that Gi had was her sarcasm. Honestly, I could never tell the difference between what she meant or what she said. It always made me feel like quite the idiot when she was this way. I figured that I was too fucking dense half the time, while the other half was just Gi being Gi. Yeah, she was one of a kind and lord only knows how her and I came became friends.

"I've had a job as a teller, but that came to a sudden stop. Then I got a new job, which not only includes paperwork, but also some flirtatious exchanges with my boss."

"What's his name? It isn't that one guy from high school that had a major crush on you is it?"

"Yes Gi, it was that one guy from that one class who had a crush on me. Now look who is being vague?" I taunted.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I haven't seen you in forever so I little privacy should be expected, but I do plan on keeping in contact with you, Ruby."

I rolled my eyes and took the notepad and pen she had placed in the front seat, "Why is there this conveniently placed notepad and pen here. Gi are you getting digits from your passengers?"

"No, I'm not. That is for when I get bored. I keep it so I can just draw or something while I'm waiting on a call," she blushed.

"You're lying, but I'll give you points for trying. Here is my digits ma'am. You can add them to your list of romantic interests or wherever the hell you put them." I said handing her the pad of paper.

"Would you just shut up? I can never catch a break with you," she yelled.

"Admit it Gi, you missed me and my charming personality."

"That I did, Ruby. That I did."

* * *

When I arrived at the mansion, I exhaled a breath of relief. J wasn't home just yet, but I knew that he couldn't be too far away. His club was relatively about thirty minutes away. While the country club that Bruce and I went too was more like fifteen. So I was alleviated, and in feeling so I opened the car door and got out. Gi then got out and followed me to the front door.

"You didn't even say goodbye," she said.

I then hugged her, "We will get together soon. Only the next time it won't be in that cab of yours."

"Don't diss on my cab, Ruby. It has made me good money over the years."

I laughed, "Goodnight Gi, I'll see you soon."

"You bet you will, and next time you are giving me a house tour. This place is huge."

"Sure I can do that," I replied waving my hand and walking inside.

As soon as I walked in I ran upstairs to grab a shower and to change my clothes. If J would see that I still had my club dress on, he'd get suspicious and I didn't need that. My shower was rather brisk, it was just enough to get a little shampoo and body wash on myself. I figured that I could just take another one in the morning if I needed to. After that I put on my silk purple pajamas that J had bought me, and to my surprise they were not skimpy in any way. They actually covered everything, I guess he thought that if I wished to walk around in them that I would avoid any unwanted attention. I then proceeded to jump into bed and wrap myself up in the sheets. I had to make it so it looked like that I was asleep.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of a car in the driveway and the sound of a car door slamming. It was rather loud actually, I would say that maybe the evening had not been as well as J thought it would have been or he may have found out that I left with someone. No, Ace wouldn't snitch, at least I don't think he would. The front door then slammed and I heard the sound of a drunk Harley walking in.

"C'mon puddin' let's have some fun tonight. You remember when you would tie m-" Harley slurred.

"Harley, shut the fuck up. I don't give a shit about you anymore, you are worthless." J spat.

Harley then giggled, "See just like old times."

"Sleep on the fucking couch, I'm not even sure you can make it up the stairs."

"I could if you would carry me," Harley teased.

I then heard the sound of a slap across someone's face. I laughed to myself, yeah she finally got what was coming to her. I could picture J backhanding her and then rolling his head like he did when he got his anger out. I would know from experience. "See you do remember the old times just help me upstairs, and we can have some fun," Harley whined. "Harley, I will kill you if you don't shut up. Now get yourself over to the couch before I get any more irritated," J replied.

J's footsteps could be heard from the bed that I was laying in. I shivered knowing that he was in a bad mood, so instead of trying to converse with him, I shoved my head under the sheets and closed my eyes. I knew it would never work, but it was worth a shot.

The door creaked and then a few seconds later I felt a cool hand caress my face. "How you are princess?" He asked sweetly. I stretched out and fluttered my eyes, that way my act was more believable. "I'm fine now, I think I just needed to lay down." I replied. J smiled and then walked over to his mirror and began to strip. I couldn't help but watch the show. His body was like a white canvas with the occasion tattoo. He was a sight to behold, and I couldn't help but sigh. I didn't even notice that he was watching me watch him.

"It's not nice to stare doll, you can come over here if you'd like. You'd have a front seat," He said gesturing to the bench behind the mirror.

"You are such a tease, you know that?" I said with a huge grin across my face.

"Well you better get over here before I decide to put some clothes on."

I got up and walked over. He had me wrapped around his finger and he knew it. I know that I'm pissed off about Harley, but the hooks he had in me were deep and I couldn't help but want to do everything he asked or suggested. "There was that so hard?" He joked. "No, I just wanted to make it seem like you have to try and work for me," I teased.

He put his clothes back on and bent down so that we were at eye contact level. He put both his hands around my face and squeezed lightly, "You are mine, and I get that you want to have some independence, but you need to realize that your actions are all done for me." I tried to move back, but his grip tightened. He continued, "You may not believe it kitten, but you have sworn an oath to me. You work for me, keep me company, and on top of it, sleep in my bed and with me. I own you," he said sternly. My mind raced with tons of things that I had done for him. I shot Batman for him to escape, I did his paperwork at the office, and then I did sleep in his bed and did actually sleep with him. My head had a rush of emotions, I couldn't believe that all of those things would mean that he owned me. Wait, is this what he did to Harley? He groomed her as his possession and then dumped her when he got bored?

I didn't want to be discarded just as a pawn in his little game. I had more value than that, at least that is what I thought. Shit, was I becoming a submissive little bitch that he just chose to have around. That couldn't be true right? "I want to know what you are thinking about kitten." His voice interjecte.

I couldn't even respond to his question, the thought of being used was the worst feeling in the world. I just felt like someone had took a knife and stab my stomach multiple times. My eyes began to close in hopes that he wouldn't pursue it any further. I didn't have anything to say, I was just lost at this point. J brought my face closer to his so that our noses almost touched. "I asked you a question, and I would like an answer," he growled. I shook my head leaving the haze that I had been in for the last couple of seconds. "Why do you say that you own me? Am I just something that you get to use and discard after?" His eyes turned black at the questions I had asked.

"We've had this conversation before, or do you not remember that? I told you that I could've just left you in that bank or even worse, just shot you point blank in the face. I could've have also let Crane have this way with you and left you to die. And the most important one, I let you live with me. Does that scream 'toy' to you or something?" My eyes soften as tears began to fill them, "What about Harley then? Why the fuck do you keep her around? It is not like you to be this nice to people." J laughed, "You think I'm being nice? Babe, I'm keeping her around because she will take your place in heists." My jaw went agape, "Wait… don't take it like that. I know you and your damn assumptions. I'm keeping her around because she is for cannon fodder. I don't give a shit whether or not she lives or dies. She means nothing to me, whereas you mean everything to me. I can't have you going out with me and getting yourself hurt."

I felt a little better after his previous confession, but I still was insecure about what was to come next. "So if this what you did or are going to do for her? Are you going to do the same to me?" J took a deep breath before answering, "Listen doll, I choose to you have you in my life. I don't have to do that. I keep you because I have a special fondness for you and I need you in my life. Harley was and is nothing. You are my queen, and whether or not you believe it doesn't matter. I have said what I had to and if that still isn't enough, then you will be 'discarded' like Harley," he said releasing my face and walking away from me.

Joker then laid down on the bed and began wrapping himself with the comforter and sheets, "Are you going to come to bed or do I have to explain how that works too?" He growled. I shook my head and walked over to him. At least I wasn't in the dark about what was going on now. I felt bad that Harley was cannon fodder, but at the same time I felt better now that J had explained what he was doing. "No," I whispered going to the bed to lay with him.

I didn't know that I had such an impact in his life, his words still rang in my head like a broken record, "I need you in my life," he said. That was probably as close as I was going to get when it came to saying "I love you." This was a rather sudden experience, he didn't say it, but I felt as though he hinted at it. I couldn't lie, I had a certain feelings towards him as well. I don't know if it's love, lust, or just a strong connection. The thought rather stumped me, and I didn't know what to think about it. So I forgot in that moment and snuggled up to him as a sort of apology for my behavior. He smiled and let out a small laugh, "Now that is how my kitten should act."


	9. Chapter 9 - Branded

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 9 - Branded**

Joker had left for the day as he usually did. Him and Ace were doing some planning on a heist that would bring in a huge hull of weaponry that we needed. Apparently we had ran out of that last stash from the previous heist that I accompanied J on. It didn't surprise me one bit, J used a lot of bullets and loved the variety of weaponry that was available anywhere. It was actually one of his top obsessions, that I had noted.

Being home a lot gave me chances to do paperwork for J, catch up with my friends and family, and sometimes write in a notebook that I had kept under J's bed. He didn't know that I had it, I figured he would make fun of me for writing everything down that I thought of. It was a destresser for me. Sometimes I would write about my thoughts on a situation or simply just write down how my day was going. One of my most favorite sections within my journal was my many notes on J. It was basically a list of things that he liked or disliked about everything. Some things like:

 **Likes: Guns, Money, Sex, Being Physical, and sometimes me!**

 **Dislikes: disobedience, teasing, the word "love," cuddling (he has to initiate it), being nice**

Right now, I didn't have much to go off of, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to figure out what makes him tick. I also wrote about other things like about when I went out with Bruce that night J had Harley all over him. He never did call or text me, I mean I didn't care since Joker and I had resolved the issue, but maybe I did something wrong. I shrugged, there was nothing I could do about it now. While on the subject of that, Harley is still around, only she is much more moody than normal. She didn't whine as much, but she did pout a lot especially when she saw me leaving J's room in the morning.

Part of me felt bad, but she needed to know that there were boundaries and now that she was not a priority to J unless he needed a bullet shield. This is why most of the time there was an awkward silence between all three of us during meal times and sometimes when we all watched television together. J told me to ignore it and that eventually she would get over it. I didn't believe him, being betrayed is not something to be taken lightly. He of all people should know that. So that was why I just kept to myself when she was at home with me. I didn't initiate any conversation with her, but rather offered a smile when she saw me. I was trying to be friendly, but apparently she didn't take it that way, which is why she stormed in the living room while I was doing some paperwork on my laptop.

"Why are you always smiling at me?" Harley asked.

I shrugged before answering her, "It's the nice thing to do? I don't know."

"But you hate me, why would you do that?"

"Why would I hate you Harley? I don't even know you. In this situation, you should be mad at me."

"I'm not though. Sure, Mr. J replaced me, but at least it wasn't one of those dumb whores down at the club."

"Ummm, thanks? I think," I replied.

"You're welcome. By the way you won't have to worry about me being around here anymore."

"Why's that?" I said looking up from my laptop.

"Mr. J didn't tell you? I'm part of task force X, we are getting deployed again."

"He never mentioned that."

"Well now you know, so I'm going to pack my things and head out. Deadshot is probably waiting for me to come back anyway."

"Deadshot?" I asked feeling confused.

"J wasn't the only one messing around," she said with a wink and turning on her heel with sass.

I shook my head and followed her upstairs, she was just going to leave without telling J? I mean I knew she was crazy, but not insane. Everyone knew not to leave J's company without talking to him first, it was like one of the rules that everyone refused to break. If you did that you were liable to be given a slow and tortuous death. "Harley, just think about this," I said. She turned around and gave me a perplexed look, like she didn't understand why I was trying to stop her. "Look, I know you have other priorities, but if you leave J will kill you." She laughed and began taking her things, "You think he hasn't tried before? Honey, I'm no stranger to death. I either die here by him, or I die by being apart of task x. Tell me, which one would you choose." I sighed, she was right. I too would rather be killed in a fight that wasn't with J. "Good now that you are in agreeance with me, would be so kind to help me take my bags out to the driveway? My ride will be here shortly," she asked. "Sure, I can do that."

* * *

Harley waved goodbye as she hopped into the black tinted van. I waved back, and smiled. She was actually leaving, and part of me was happy while the other was sad. I was happy because now J and I would have the house to ourselves again, and I wouldn't have to worry so much. But I was also upset because Harley and I kind of reached an understanding and I was actually going to miss her whiny ass. She wasn't too bad now that I had thought about it, she just wanted to take back what was hers which is what anyone would want to do.

I went back into the house and sat down at the table. "Ruby, would you like something to eat dear?" Darla asked. It was around lunch time, and I did forget to eat breakfast, plus poor Darla probably was bored out of her mind. "Sure. Whatever you want to make would be great," I replied. "Darla smiled and began cooking my meal, while I pulled out my phone. It had gone off at least once this morning, so I guess now is as good as anytime to check it.

" _What are you doing today?" Gi texted._

" _Nothing, why do you ask?"_

" _Good, I'll be there in five."_

" _Gi, are you inviting yourself over?"_

" _Yup, just like old times."_

I laughed and locked my phone. "Darla, I'm having some company over. Would you mind making another dish?" "Not a bit ma'am. And if you don't mind my asking, who is coming over?" There was no harm in letting Darla know who it was, she hadn't snitched on me yet. "One of my friends from high school." Darla smiled and turned around to finish the meal, and by the looks of it, it was grilled cheese and chips. It was simple, which I liked. I figure that J will come home and want to have some huge meal because I know he never eats at work.

The knock on the door startled me, I didn't expect Gi to be so early. I got up and walked the long hallway to the front door. Matt just stood there peering out of window because he didn't recognize who it was. "Matt, it's fine. I know her." He tried to interject, but I opened the door and there stood Gi in all black. "You know it's like seventy-five degrees out and you are wearing a long sleeve shirt and leggings?" Gi nodded and continued inside. "Welcome to our mansion, ms umm... Gi, is it?" Matt stuttered. Gi turned to whisper in my ear, "Who's this dude?" I laughed, "Gi this is Matt, he is head of security in the house." She looked shocked based on my previous comment, "This place is really fancy." I pulled on her arm, "C'mon lunch is ready."

Gi and I entered the kitchen and sat on the stools closest to the counter. Darla turned around and place the plates in front of us, "You must be Gi. Ruby told me that she wouldn't be dining alone. Would you care for some water?" Gi looked over at me, waiting for me to answer. "Gi it's fine. No one here bites." Darla chuckled, "Are you including Master J in that statement?" I rolled my eyes and smirked, "No, but water would be great thank you." Darla placed the glasses down and left the kitchen, it was her break time.

"Who was she talking about?" Gi questioned.

"Oh that. Master J, is the owner of this mansion. He is a bit aggressive sometimes."

"That's your boyfriend then?"

"Kind of, but I can explain it later. For now let's eat before this gets cold."

* * *

"And that was how J and I met," I said. Gi's eyes were huge, she acted like I was dating the most dangerous criminal in the entire world, but I wasn't, it was just the worse one in Gotham. "So the Joker then? I thought you were scared of clowns. I mean there are ways to get over your fear, but I don't think they include sleeping with your fear," she teased. I huffed a loud sigh, "He isn't a scary clown. More like a sexy, dark, criminal that sends shivers down my spine," I corrected her. "That sounds like an obsession to me, Ruby. Like you are all caught up in lust or something… something like LOVE!" she shouted.

"I don't love him, Gi. I just like him alot, and it's not like that. I am just grateful for the things he has done for me," I justified. Gi just laughed in my face, "Is sleeping with him a way to show your gratitude? You love him!" My face tensed, I was not surprised at Gi's comments. "Sleeping with someone doesn't mean you love them Gi and by the way aren't you still a virgin? How about you come talk to me when you finally lose your innocence," I quipped back at her. That made her shut up about this topic, but then soon the conversation picked up again.

But as we talked, I couldn't ignore the fact that Gi may have been right. I mean I guess I had a deeper emotion stored somewhere inside me towards J. I just didn't know how to say it. Him saying, "I need you," is kind of a way to say that he loved me in a some sort of a confusing way. I would probably never get him to admit it, but I took my wins where I could. He kind of did say it first, so does that mean I should say it back, even if I'm not sure? I guess I just have to see when the moment is right.

* * *

Gi and I had talked for a few hours, before we were interrupted by the sound of a slamming door. It must've been J, and it was either because he had a bad day or had some sort of exciting news that he wanted to share. Personally, I hoped it would be the exciting news part. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw him standing in the door way of the living room.

"Hey doll, I'm going a heist tonight and I need your help. Where is Harley, I'm gonna need a shield for this little plan I got."

I swallowed hard, "She left this morning. Something about a task force x mission and someone named Deadshot."

He rolled his eyes, "I knew she would flake out for those fuckers, especially for that buckshot, deadhead or who ever he is. Well, looks like I am going to find someone else for the job," he said gazing over at Gi. "You didn't tell me you were having company today."

"It was sudden, I didn't think you would mind."

J walked over and shook Gi's hand, "You got a name?"

Gi stared into his eyes and didn't answer, "Is your friend deaf, kitten?" J asked. I nudged her and she broke out of her trance, "My name is Gi, I'm Ruby's friend from high school." J then smirked and pointed at her, "She'll work." I smiled, "Good." Then it suddenly hit me what he had said, "Wait.., what? You want to use her?" J was walking out and turned back around, "Yeah her, and she's already dressed for the occasion, look she is wearing black," he chuckled exiting the room.

Gi looked at me in disbelief about what just happened, "What am I doing exactly?" "It looks like you are going on a heist with me tonight, don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Gi's eyes got wide, "Ruby! He is going to use me as a shield!" I looked back, "Oh right, I'll go see if I can change his mind about that."

My heart stopped when I opened the door to the bedroom, J was frantically searching the room for something and he had flipped over the mattress to find it. He noticed me at first, but then went back to searching, "Kitten, have you seen my favorite pistol lying around. I thought I put i-," he paused looking at the notebook under the bed.

My heart sank, if he opens that I will be killed or tortured. I put it there thinking J would never find it and if he did that he would just ignore it, but that all changed when he reached for it. "What's this, love?" he said, scanning the surface of the notebook. My mind went blank, "Quick Ruby, think, before he gets suspicious. You might as well tell the truth because J doesn't like liars," I thought. That was one of his top pet peeves. "It's a journal, I like writing stuff down," I answered. J gave a confused look and began skimming through the pages.

 **Joker's POV**

I was skimming through the journal grinning. It was kind of cute for Ruby to write about her days and some of her thoughts. I stopped on one page to find a list of things that she thought I liked and disliked. At least she is trying to remember some things about the person she was sleeping with. I smiled before continuing, and then flipped through the next couple of pages when I came across a page marked with a man's named on it. The name was Bruce.

I pointed at the words and began reading. My smile quickly faded as I read through that short paragraph she had written. My jaw locked into place as I felt heat spreading through my veins. Who the fuck is Bruce and why did he offer to take out Ruby? But most importantly, why did she accept his offer and lie to me? That was when it clicked, this was before the whole conversation about Harley happened, but that did not make this situation any better.

 **Ruby's POV**

My stomach twisted, I really hope he doesn't find that page about Bruce, but that fear soon became reality as he starting pointing and running his finger down the page. When he finished he looked over at me with dark soulless eyes. I was scared so I bolted for the door, but I was too late. He had grabbed my wrist forcefully, which would leave bruises in the coming days.

I looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. I was defeated, there was no way I was coming out of this mess unscaved, "Look at me, dammit!" J yelled only two inches away from my face. Tears started forming in my eyes as I looked up at him, "You lied to me, you sneaky little shit," he said while spitting in my face. "You know what this means, right? And no, I'm not gonna kill, I'm just gonna hurt ya, really….really bad."

"Hey boss you ready to go?" Ace called out. J tore his gaze away from mine as he recognized the voice, "Ya, I'm on my way down now. Ruby and her friend will be joining us as well." "Gotcha boss, I have the friend in the van already. Is Ruby with you?" Ace asked. Joker's gaze turned back towards me and his hand moved to my chin, grabbing with the same force as my wrist. "She is right here, where she needs to be," he said coldly. Ace then slammed the front door shut and headed out towards the van. "Don't think this gets you out of your punishment, kitten. Oh no, we are gonna have some fun later tonight," he growled releasing my hands. The only response I could give was the sound of a gulp.

* * *

The ride in the van was silent until Ace asked how this plan was going to go down. "Where are you putting these two?" Ace gestured towards Gi and I. Joker gave a sadistic smile as well as laugh, "Gi, I will have keep watch by the van. Give her a phone." Gi then exhaled, apparently that must of been better than being a human shield. Joker then looked at me and grab my thigh, "She will up with us, I need to keep an on her, make sure she doesn't go somewhere where she isn't supposed it." Ace gave a perplexed look and then replied, "Oh… okay boss. What exactly is she going to do?" Joker's hawk like gaze turned towards him, obviously ignored by his questions, "Whatever the fuck I tell her to, got it? Now shut up, we're here." He spat.

Before I even got up to get out, Joker grabbed and pulled me out of the van. He then pulled me right to his side, and now it was obvious that I was going anyway even if I tried. "Alright. Gi isn't it?" Ace questioned. Gi then nodded. "You'll stay here and guard the van. If you fail, this whole thing goes to shit and we all will die. So just do your job, you see anything hit us up on the phone." Gi nodded again.

"Alright, let's head out. Kitten, you are on point," J ordered. Gi then looked at him with a look of distress, "Are you fucking kidding right now? She'll get killed." J then pointed the gun at her, "Keep talking like that and you'll join her. Now, I don't plan on getting anyone killed, but no one is coming out of here without some scars." I looked at Gi and mouth, "Stop." She did and kept her mouth shut. "That's what I thought. Now move," J instructed giving me a gun and releasing me from him grasp.

We then entered the building, and to my surprise no alarms sounded. It had an eerie effect on all of us. This place should have a security system. I looked around hoping to find at least a camera or something, but I was interrupted by a gun being pressed to my back. "You have point, kitten. Now go ahead of us and make sure no one is here." I grumbled and moved forward.

* * *

Something was definitely off, there were no guards patrolling the hallways. Where the fuck were we anyway? I didn't exactly get the details of where we were going. "There is nothing up here," I yelled out in hopes in catching J's attention. I then heard the sound of shuffling feet and then saw the flashlights of the guns heading my way.

J then moved towards a heavily locked door and grinned, "Good, the stash should be just right behind here. I just need someone to plant the charges." Ace then stepped forward, "I'll do it." J shook his head no, and handed the charges to me. "Here you go dear, try not to get all of us killed." I went to respond, but he shushed me, "Don't argue, just do it." At this moment, Ace was staring at me in disbelief, but he knew better than to argue with Joker. He probably wouldn't get two words out before being shot in the skull.

Ace and J went to take cover while I began planting the charges. I hope this is part of my punishment, he did say that he wasn't planning on killing me, right? That could've have possibly changed knowing his delusional mind. There was no use in fighting him, it will just make things worse. I then grabbed the charges from the bag and placed them on the door. How the fuck to you arm these things? I was starting to get frustrated and just starting pushing the random buttons on the damn things, they would blow up one way or another. It was then, a red light came on the charges with a countdown of five seconds. "You fucking asshole!" I yelled as a took cover right beside Ace.

The door then blew and we all got up to inspect the damage, "What was that doll face?" J asked. I just smiled and replied sarcastically, "Nothing daddy, I just got excited about the explosion." Ace was lost at this point watching us and hearing our banter. "That's my girl. Now let's go and grab our new toys," he said gesturing for Ace and I to enter through the door first.

We all looked around in amazement there were rocket launchers, fancy pistols, grenades, and so many other things that I didn't recognize. J threw me a pistol, "A present for you. Be sure to put it to good use." I looked down at it and saw that it was made from gold with black leather around the handle of it. It also looked as though that it didn't use regular bullets, oh no the barrel was much too large for that, and that was when I looked in the locker from where it was found. There, I found that there were at least fifty boxes of explosive ammo inside. This was definitely going to be a new favorite weapon of mine.

We all began loading the weapons into the crates that we had brought with us. Once we were finished we started heading to exit, only to be stopped by a dark figure blocking it. "Put it all back now, Joker." I looked over at J and he just cackled, "Batsy? How have you been? Long time no see." The figure then moved from the shadows and looked over at Ace and I. He stared at me the longest. "You like her, Batsy? That's my new partner in crime. Doesn't she have looks that can kill? Emphasis on the kill of course." The Bat then stared back at Joker, "I don't care how many people you have with you. I will make sure all of you end up in prison, or Arkham."

Joker then lunged himself at Batman, but Batman countered by throwing him onto the floor. "Your reflexes are getting better Batsy, I am surprised that you saw that coming," J joked. This earned a grumble from Batman and he then went on the attack, picking J up, but J then twisted in his grasp. This allowed him to knee him in the face. Batman, who now was disorientated, collapsed to the floor. Joker then took the opportunity to kick him repeatedly in the stomach.

The Bat was eventually to the point of coughing up blood, and that was when J stopped. Now covered in sweat J stepped back and pushed back the green hair from his face, "Now let's see who's really behind that mask. What do ya say Batsy?" Joker snorted as he reached for this mask. Batman made no attempt to move, from the looks of it he was in no shape to fight anything.

"Bruce!" I yelled when the mask revealed the familiar face. Bruce's head tilted back before he drifted off to unconsciousness, "Next time, I won't hesitate to put all of you down." Joker was laughing uncontrollably at this point, "Fucking Batman was your date and you didn't know about it? That is just precious, kitten. You left with my nemesis and didn't even know it." I watched as Bruce's eyes closed, I couldn't help him without running the risk of J giving the same treatment to me. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "C'mon babe, ain't no use in crying over spilled milk. You can make it up to me later," J said grabbing my shoulder tugging me away from Bruce.

* * *

We got back to the mansion, and Ace and J went inside while Gi and I stayed outside. My head was still trying to comprehend the fact that Bruce was Batman. I mean it made sense, he was rather touchy when I brought up the whole news thing at dinner. I guess now I know why he was that way. Gi must have seen me stirring and grabbed my shoulders to shake me. "Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" I hesitated knowing that I was being watched, even when J wasn't here I knew he or someone he knew was watching me. "It's fine, J and I are okay now." A scowl formed on Gi's face at my response to her question, "Ruby, I don't want you to get hurt. I just got you back in my life. I don't want you to disappear again."

I didn't enjoy lying to Gi. She had just came back into my life, and yeah at one point I could trust her. That was high school, and instead of talking about boys, teachers, or homework, it was killing, robbing, and psychotic clowns. Well maybe just one, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't just her anyway, I couldn't talk to anyone about most of the stuff that was going on between J and I. I could say things about what he had recently bought me or how we met, but when it came to how J would become physical, I couldn't talk about it. It was a thing where if I mentioned it to anyone I would be hit harder, pinned harder. I also didn't want to run the risk of the person that I told getting killed. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Ruby, I'm going to go, but please don't hesitate to call me. I know we just started seeing eachother again, but I want you to know that I am always here for you. Whatever you need, just let me know," Gi comforted. I hugged her, "I will and thank you for helping keep watch on the van while we were in there. I'll make sure you get paid for the job." Gi was a bit taken back, "The Joker pays people to do his work?" I laughed a bit, "Of course and it is probably going to be ten times the amount you make in a month from that taxi cab of yours." Gi smirked and walked back to her car. She then waved and left for the night.I watched as her car pulled out of the drive before entering through the front door.

As I entered, Ace exited, "Night Ruby. You have a good evening," he said politely. J followed him out, "Oh she will, believe me," he said closing the door. I debated running and hiding, to be honest. I didn't like J's passive aggressive comment he just made or the fact that the darkness in his eyes returned along with that sadistic smile of his. "Now, back to your punishment," he said coldly. I gulped again awaiting his next order. "We are going to go downstairs to a special room that I have just for occasions like this," he said grabbing a hand forcefully.

He dragged me down the stairs to a dark room. I couldn't see much, besides a few flashes of light that reflected off some of the knives that J had stashed down here. J then let go of my hand as he flipped on the lights, there was no point in running. I'd just get tortured even worse. "I'm surprised you didn't try to run and hide from me when you walked in the door," he commented. I didn't speak because I felt that if I had he'd just get more pissed off than he was. The lights came on and the room and it's contents were now visible.

I saw everything, there were knives that had dried blood on them, scoops that were used for eyes or something, and a gurney with leather straps to hold down the Joker's victims. "Oh don't worry about the knives and other things. I'm not going to be using those… this time." J then took a moment to let me look around with my eyes, because I didn't dare move unless ordered. Upon the end of my looking, my eyes glued onto the gurney in the center of the room. I knew that was where I was going next. "I think you know what to do kitten. Would you save me the trouble?" I nodded in response trying to hide the fear. I couldn't give him any more power than he already had.

I laid down and exhaled, "You are going to be fine, just don't squirm or scream. It will all be over soon," I encouraged myself. "Lay on your stomach for me," J ordered. What the fuck is here planning on doing to me? He said he wasn't going to use any of those tools he had out. Granting his wish I flipped over and laid flat on my stomach. J then strapped me as tight as he could. "I'm going to get something, don't move a muscle," he joked. "It's not like I have a choice," I mumbled.

Joker then came back with a tattoo machine and gun. This was my punishment? A tattoo? How hard could this be then? I relaxed a bit as he moved the machine so that it stood right beside me. "Now if it was up to me doll, I'd put the tattoo on your ass, but I'm a nice guy so I'll let you choose. Unless you want it on your ass, then I will gladly oblige your wish," he chuckled. I started thinking about places where I easily hide whatever he was going to tattoo onto me. My ass would be perfect except, he'd want me to be naked all the time. Legs were out too, I would only be able to wear pants then. "Put it on my shoulder," I replied. "Your shoulder? Really? I'd figure you would want to show this thing off to everyone, but I did offer you a choice," he responded. I tried to look at him, but the restraints kept me from doing so. "Don't move too much or you'll get fucked up ink." I sighed in defeat and stayed still.

"Good girl, now I have to mention that this is not ordinary ink. This is basically acid that will burn your skin and create a very vibrant image. You see all my tattoos kitten and how they are all still look brand new? Well it is because I used this stuff instead of the cheap shit that the parlors have. And don't worry, I did all of mine by myself so I know what I am doing. Now, before we start I just want to let you know that the walls are soundproof so if you scream no one will help you, so I suggest you just take this punishment like a champ and maybe we won't have to do this again," he rambled off as he dipped the gun in black ink and placed glasses on his face. At least he was going to be precise when he branded me.

The shit felt as if it was setting my whole body on fire, but I tried to hold back my emotions. If this was only the beginning then I'd be screaming in the next few minutes. Why did I have to pull that dumbass move against J. Thinking about it now just caused me to shake my head, "You are a complete dumbass," I told myself. The entire thing of getting even with Joker was not worth it, he'd just end up winning like he always did. I just need to learn to keep my actions as thoughts rather than getting into fucking situations like this. "How long will this take?" I asked shyly trying not to piss him off, while also trying to ignore the pain that now registering in my brain. "Let daddy worry about that, you just close your eyes. Time will go much quicker than you think," he reassured as he went back for more ink.


	10. Chapter 10 - Just Understand

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 10 - Just Understand**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really appreciate you guys leaving feedback and I am also glad that you guys enjoy the story! I'm just happy that there are so many people out there who love Suicide Squad as much as I do, and the fact that you took the time to read my fanfic means the world to me. It has been fun writing this story so far and I do plan on continuing it. So in conclusion, I'm appreciate everyone who has followed, favorited, or even looked at my story. You all are amazing I hope you all enjoy the coming chapters!

* * *

I layed there for what felt like hours, the pain was unbearable. I felt as though that the acid was seeping into my skin, causing a sensation of be pricked by millions of needles at once. I squirmed a bit, "Doll, if you move again I will make you get another one. Now, sit still," J ordered. I shot a look of annoyance his was, this was fucking painful. I can't lay here for much longer or else I might just scream and rip through the straps, but then I would just get another harder and longer punishment.

I tried focusing on something else. "You should really call your mom," I thought. She was probably fretting over where I had been like she always does. It was funny, it didn't matter if I was gone for a week or a minute, she would be worried all the time. I guess that is what comes with being the youngest. In my mother's words, I was the last one to leave her nest. The thing was I don't think she thought that I had ever left. In fact, if she had it her way I'd be staying home all the time.

Yeah, I'm pretty young as society would say. It could be said that I am naive as well, I was twenty so big deal. "Yeah, but you are living with The Joker," my mind countered. I growled at my conscious thinking that I could change its opinions. Most people would think that moving in with him would be the fucking craziest thing to do at any age. It just made it worse because I was a young'en. I didn't care about society's standards, I was always one to bend the rules just a bit. And that had definitely not changed even when I was with J. I pushed the limits on his rules and he hated it. He thought he could get me to conform to his ideals. I have to admit though, that I was becoming more and more understanding of him and his insane ideas. I tried to be defiant, hell even stubborn about it, but I think I was starting to change a bit.

Which might have been why I joined up with him in the first place. You see my life lacked excitement. I went to work, ate, then went to bed every damn day of my life. And then when he walked into the bank that day, I knew my life would change. I didn't intend for us to be some Bonnie and Clyde type bullshit. I just took the job and thought that this would be a new experience for me. Now killing local law enforcement wasn't part of my plan, and that caught me off guard my first day, but part of me enjoyed being bad. I wasn't going to be down right evil by torturing people like J, but somewhat below that extreme.

Maybe J could teach me how to be more accurate at shooting because I know that I may piss him off a few more times, and he might pull that "Ruby, will take point," shit again and next time I need to be more prepared. I needed to learn to not hesitate when my or J's life was in danger because I for one wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, and J was definitely not going to either. Shit, there it was again. I could here Gi's words again, "You love him!"

I still wasn't sure what I felt towards J to be honest. It was deeper than your usual emotions of liking someone, and I think that maybe it was tipping towards the love side of the scale. But I wasn't one to just fall in love on the spot. I'd never experienced the romantic kind of love, and it scared me. I didn't know what that three word phrase meant or how J would perceive it. Knowing that he couldn't even say it, made the feeling worse. How do you even tell someone that you love them? Besides saying it. Could I show him? I could just possibly say what he did and be like, "I need you too," or "I can't be without you." That would get me somewhere wouldn't it?

"It's finished," J said wiping the excess ink off of my shoulder. I went to turn around, forgetting that I was still strapped in. "Fucking shit, that hurts," I yelled in agony. J laughed and didn't even move to unlatch me. "I'm going to dress that for you. Let me go get some tape and bandages," J said walking away from me and leaving the room.

What the hell did he tattoo on me? Wait…no, it is not a tattoo. It is a brand, I knew that he wasn't going to put some cute little thing on my shoulder even though somewhere deep down, I wish he would've. Oh no, all I saw him use was some blacks and greys, with the occasional dip of purple. "What if he put his name on you?" My mind wondered. It wouldn't surprise me, he always had a thing for labeling stuff that was his. He labeled his gun and jacket. So why wouldn't he label me? That would be the easiest thing to do, to teach me a lesson. That I was his and only his, and if anyone doubted it, they could check the brand on my shoulder for confirmation.

Joker came back and started rubbing something on the tattoo that soothed the acid. The tension in my body left as the stuff was rubbed into it. "Feel better?" J asked in a concerning fashion. "Yeah, thanks for asking." J then began placing bandages on my shoulder, "Wait! I don't even get to see it?" I exclaimed. "Now that wouldn't make it fun. Now would it? Just relax you will see it in a few days," he soothed. "A few days? A normal tattoo takes like two hours before you can see it," I told him. "Kitten, weren't you listening to me? This is not a normal cheap ass ink image, this is made with acid. It will take a while. You can probably see it on Monday," he said. "That is like three days away! But how could I forget that this isn't a tattoo, but a fucking brand that you put on me," I spat.

J finished dressing my shoulder and walked towards that front of the table. He then slammed his fists down and leaned so he was right in my face, "You're the one who got yourself in this mess and you have to pay for it. I was thinking that this would be the end of your punishment, but maybe I should continue by leaving you and your nasty attitude down here for the night. Would you like that, dollface? Because I have no issue with doing that," he spat back. I rolled my eyes and placed my head down on the gurney, there was no point in being nasty because things would just get a hell of a lot worse.

"No," I whispered. Joker then picked up my chin and closed the distance between us. "What was that?" he asked. "No," I repeated. "No what?" He snarled in my face. I growled at him before answering, "No, Mr. J." He then let me go and walked behind me. "I'm going to let you go and we are going to go upstairs, got it?" He ordered. "Yes, Mr. J," I mocked. "Good," he said releasing my aching body from the straps.

I couldn't tell you how long I'd been there, but something tells me it had been at least six hours because we had gotten home from the heist around three in the morning and now the sun was streaming in through the curtains. I blocked my eyes from the light when we were on the top of the stairs. It was really dark down there, which made me wonder how J even did the brand. Knowing my luck and his insanity, I probably got some shit thing on my shoulder. I guess I'll find out in a couple of days.

I stopped on the final step that lead to the main hallway, there stood Darla in shock. She hadn't seen me last night before she went to bed. Her face showed concern and she started to walk over to me. "Don't," J warned her. Darla then stopped and looked down. She couldn't do anything and she knew it. I was helpless and so was she. J then gave me a shove on the lower back signaling for me to keep moving. I grunted in response and continued to go up the stairs from the main floor.

I stopped waited for further instruction from J. I wasn't going to dare to move until he gave me an order. "Head into the bedroom, I'll be there in a few." I nodded and went through the doorway towards the king size purple bed. I walked over to the bed and jumped on my back to lay down. "Fucking shit that hurts," I yelled out because I had forgotten about my ink. I then rolled my shoulder a bit to try and relieve the pain. It didn't work, even though J had put some sab on it, it still hurt like a bitch. I decided to then just sit up, it was probably for the best that I didn't irritate it more than I had to.

"You alright?" Joker asked coming in with some extra pillows. "Yeah fine, nice to know you care," I sneered at him. He rolled his eyes in response and began stacking the pillows on my side of the bed, "I do care, even though sometimes you make the dumbest fucking decisions," he countered. I huffed out, he made me so irritated sometimes. "I need to get some things done. I will be back in a while to check on you," he said caressing my cheek and exiting the room.

Dammit! How could he do that? One minute he'd be the biggest asshole in the world, and then he could be so sweet. It frustrated me to think that he didn't care one minute and then the next, he'd want to be all lovey-dovey. Was he bipolar or something? No, he was just insane. He didn't need a label, he was his own kind of madness that knew how to get under my skin. I knew that somewhere in that head of his he had reason for doing the things he did. Hitting me got my attention and made me feel like I was nothing, like I was a little girl who stood no chance against a bully. He'd yell at me to degrade me. He was working on my self-esteem, I guess. It just didn't seem to all go together. The way he would manipulate me and then make me feel like a queen was exhausting.

Speaking of which, the last couple of hours had really gotten to me. I hadn't recovered from the heist or the tattoo, but mainly the heist. How could Bruce be Batman? More importantly how could I have missed that? I usually was one to pin people as soon as I met them. I could tell you who you were before you even knew yourself, but Bruce or Batman was a total miss for me. He mentioned how he hated the news and, wait. He also mentioned how he didn't want to see how that city would end because of Joker. Dammit, that was a clue I missed and now I feel foolish just thinking about it. I shook my head and tried to relax it was going to be a long couple of days for sure.

* * *

 **Day 1:**

I didn't sleep at all last night. My shoulder felt like one huge knife was stuck in it, instead of the millions of needles from when I first left the gurney. It was an improvement , but not by much. I tried to rub it, but that only made it worse. What I needed was some of that sab or whatever J had put on it. That made it at least a bearable type of pain.

I had to admit, I was worried about J. He didn't come to bed at all last night. I mean sure, I was still mad at him, but not to the point of where I didn't want to see him. He might of been an asshole at times and I can't say I blame him. Last night, I feel like I couldn't sleep because on the pain of my shoulder, but also partly because of the fact that I may have crossed the line when I went out with Bruce or Batman, whoever the fuck he was, it didn't matter now but I knew that it would still bother him. He got his revenge by his little punishment from the night before, which I think would be enough for him.

I sat up and rolled my neck trying to get all of the kinks out of it. The pillows that J had brought propped me up so that I wasn't laying down on my back. It helped, but it also created the problem of my neck being straight up all night. I also didn't put much weight on the pillow when leaned back. I tried to go as far as I could, but I had the fear of hurting myself more. I needed a massage to be honest.

Believe it or not J gave the best massages. His hands were cold, but there were also soft enough to work any knot out of my body. It wasn't just that though, I missed him. I know that we live together and our constantly in each other's space, but I had gotten used to him being around twenty-four seven so much so that without him in my proximity for the last couple of hours got me feeling upset. I also just want to talk about what happened. I knew he was mad, but I wanted to make it better in whatever way I could.

So I set out on a mission to find him. My first stop was the kitchen downstairs. So I walked down there to have a look around. To my disappointment I only found Darla sipping on her morning coffee. She looked up, "Ruby, my dear! What happened to you?" I sat down on the stool in front of her before answering. She must had been in distress over what happened since she didn't get the chance to talk to me. "I made a mistake and paid for it," I said pointing to the patch on my back. Darla then walked behind me trying to get a better glimpse of what exactly J did. "I see. What did you do? If you don't mind my asking." I hesitated at first but then decided that it would be okay to tell her. "I went out with someone else, and long story short J found out and gave me an acid tattoo."

Darla's mouth when agape. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Now dear, I know that you made a mistake but he really did not have to do that to you," she said comforting me. I shook my head, "Well, I can't change it now. I just have to live with the consequences." Darla rolled her eyes, "Dear just because you love him doesn't mean you need to accept that." I sighed, "That is the problem. I don't know if I do love him. He is nice one minute, but then the next he just turns into another person. I don't get it."

"Look dear, that is the way he is. If you don't like it then leave. I wouldn't blame you," she reassured. "I can't. I have no where else to go," I said tears streaming down my face. I was terrified, I couldn't just get up and go. Where the hell would I go? I don't want to go back to my mom's, she would just want to keep me there. Gi wasn't an option either, I didn't want to burden her with me being there all the time. Darla pulled my face towards hers, "I don't know where you would go honestly. So maybe that was a stupid suggestion. You know how old ladies are," she joked. I smiled and look up at her, "You aren't old, Darla. You are just a bit of a dirty which is an unusual trait to find in older women such as yourself. But that is what keeps you young, Darla. And that is why I stay here." She smiled, "So I guess there are a few perks of living here right?" I shrugged a bit, "I don't know. J is pretty good in bed," I giggled. "Now look who's dirty," Darla laughed back. I loved this lady, she made some of the darkest nights into the brightest days.

Darla gave me breakfast and we chatted for about a half an hour about just random things. She made me feel better, but I still needed to find out where J was. "Do you know where J is by chance?" I asked her. "He didn't leave this morning, so I'm guessing he is in his office. You might want to check there," she said grabbing my plate to clean it. "Thanks," I replied.

I left the kitchen feeling better. My talks with Darla always made left me feeling either amused or happy. She always knew what to say, even if it wasn't the right thing to say. So off I was again to find J. I walked back upstairs and took a left towards his office. The door was shut, of course, but that wouldn't stop me. I just decided to run over and open it.

J wasn't there either, it was just Ace sitting and scrolling through some documents on the computer. He had to do a double-take before he realized it was me in the doorway. "Holy shit, you're alive," he yelled. I gave him a perplexed look, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" One of Ace's eyebrows stood up at attention, "Do you remember what happened? J was really pissed at you or something. I figured he would have just killed you." I shot him a deadly glare, "Well obviously I'm not dead. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh me? I'm just working on my hacking skills because the one's J hired are useless pieces of shit," he said angrily. "You mean worthless as in skill or did h-" I started saying before he interrupted me. "He killed them Ruby, he killed them," Ace nodded. "Figure as much." Ace then got up and came over to me looking at my shoulder, "What's that?" I huffed out a sigh before answering, "I fucked up and paid for it."

"You mean he did that to you?" Ace questioned. "Yeah, it is a brand or something," I answered. Ace just stared at me for a minute before continuing the conversation. He must have been just as confused as Darla was. "Well I knew the boss was insane, but I didn't think he'd mess up his own girl."

I was both complemented and offended at the same time. Complemented because I am J's girl and offended by the fact that Ace thinks that I am untouchable or some shit like that. I'm just like everyone else, I just get treater a little better and I get hurt in a different way than most. "Yeah anyway, where is J exactly?" I asked trying to get back to my morning mission. "He is around here somewhere. Maybe try the garage. I know he said something about the Lamborghini this morning." I smiled, "Thanks Ace. Now work on your hacking skills, before J decides to kill more people." I walked out of J's office and headed towards the garage. Hopefully, I would have some luck in there.

The door was open, so that was a good sign. I walked over and peeked out the doorway. Hoping that I would spot him. Just then I saw a dart of green hair come out from underneath his car. "Gotcha," I whispered as I walked over to him. He then went back under the car and continued working, he didn't notice me so I just decided to sit next to the car until he came back out again.

It had been about twenty minutes, most people would have given up by now, but I didn't. I just sat there waiting for him to pop back out, I was stubborn like that. My patience was rewarded when he came out from underneath the car. "Did you need something?" He asked. "No, I just wanted to see where you were." I replied. J shrugged and was about to go back under the car, but I stopped him. He just looked at me with frustration. "Okay, maybe I want to know where that sab is for my tattoo," I squeaked. J sighed and got out from underneath the car. "You don't have to stop working, I just want to know where it is," I said. "Come on, we will go upstairs and I'll get it for you," J said as we left the garage.

We reached the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom. "Sit," he ordered gesturing to the edge of the bath tub. I was a bit taken back, but did as I was told. I wanted to know why he didn't come to bed last night, and I also wanted to know what pissed in his cereal. I might just go with the first question though, just to avoid an argument. J began rummaging through the cabinet in search of the sab, while I sat impatiently. He then found it.

"Turn around," he instructed. His voice was a bit cold, but not as cold as it could be. He then began taking off the bandages with some other stuff that I didn't know. I was just happy that he agreed to help me. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?" I asked. "I wasn't tired, and I needed to think about some things," he replied continuing with what he was doing. I frowned, I didn't like the answer he gave me. "I missed you," I said trying to see if that did anything.

I felt guilty about about happened and how it all went down. Like I said I shouldn't have done it. I should've have just let it go and waited for him to talk to me about it, but instead I jumped to conclusions and did what I did. Now I'm paying for it. "There you go. Go get some rest," he said before exiting. I stopped him, "Are you going to be in bed later tonight?" He shrugged and passed me. Damn, I never that it just wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

 **Day 2:**

The next morning wasn't any different. J still wasn't there when I woke up. I wanted to confront him, but I also wanted to say I was sorry and hope that he would just forgive and we could move on from this. I knew it wouldn't be that simple, but it was still worth a shot. So I sat up and began my routine. My shoulder felt better, no more knife feeling just more of a kind of muscle achiness now. I also actually slept better last night, but I can't help but think that it would have been better if J was there too.

I didn't like feeling emptiness and J knew it. Hell, the first time I stayed the night I snuck into bed with him and then I never left. The thing was he knew that by doing this , I was going to feel guilty and sorry for what I did. It was the way he was. He knew how to get inside my head and manipulate me, it was a gift of his for not only me but to other people too. I felt lonely without him, and that isn't a normal emotion for me.

I decided to quit stewing on it and hop in the shower. Yeah, that's right. I had a moment of being a dumbass and forgot about my gauze. The only problem was is that the shower didn't even wash off the patch. It stayed on, I felt relief and concern in the same moment. Relief because it didn't come off I wouldn't have to deal with an angry J, but concern because the damn thing didn't come off. It was literally glued to my skin. What the hell did he even use? Whatever, it wasn't important now. Now I just needed to get ready and try to find J again, I needed to just talk to him.

I put on some clothes and headed downstairs. Darla and Ace were both down in the kitchen sharing a laugh. I smiled, at least I knew where these two were. "Morning guys," I greeted sitting down at the counter. "Good morning, dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Darla asked. "No, I'm not too hungry. Thank you for asking though." Darla sighed and continued sipping on her coffee.

"So did you talk to Master J, then?" Darla inquired. Ace also seemed to be intrigued at the question Darla asked, so he just sat there waiting for a reply. "Yeah," I said looking down at the floor. "Well what did he say?" I didn't know how to put it into words so I just decided to talk about the entire day with them, it couldn't hurt.

 ***Time Skip***

"I guess he is still mad," Ace commented. "I guess so," I said in agreement. "There is a different approach you could try, Ruby," Darla said. I looked at her with a grin, thinking that I knew where she was going, "He hasn't even slept beside me in the last two days. How am I going to get him to actually sleep with me?" Ace turned to the both of us in disgust, "Really Darla? That was going to be your suggestion?" "Oh shut it Ace, you are the one who helped me in the sex-strike. So don't even try and pretend that you didn't think it too," I quipped at him. Ace and I just began a battle of witty remarks towards each other, which only lasted about a minute before Darla had to step in.

"Both of you be quiet, that was not going to be my suggestion. So both of you are wrong." Darla yelled. She was right, we were not two five year olds arguing over who is going to tattle on who. So we both stopped and waited for her to continue. "Now, Ruby I just suggest that you talk to him about tell him what you are thinking. He might just listen, or not listen. It depends on his mood." Alright, I could agree with that, but the questions was when would I ask him. "I agree with Darla here. I'd say wait till he gets home today and then just chat with him," Ace added.

"Where do I talk to him exactly?" I asked. Darla shrugged so Ace stepped up to answer. "Well he went out today because their was some business he had to attend to at the club. Must be a meeting or something. But anyway, if shit goes south, which is usually does. He'll need to take a shower from all the blood that will be on him, so he will need to get into the bathroom in your room." I nodded in agreement, "What time do you think he will be home?" I asked. "Well meeting should be starting now, so maybe about two hours tops. He might also just wanna crash, he hasn't slept in the past couple of days."

My heart sank. He really hadn't slept at all in the past few days? Was it because of me? "Of course it was because of you. You did this to him," my conscious sounded. I couldn't lie, not even to myself. I didn't mean to make him sleep deprived, mad, or fucking sad (if he even felt that). It wasn't my intention. "Bullshit, Ruby. It was your intention when you went out with Bruce," I thought. I guess I better just wait on him then, while my mind tortures me about what I should have done.

 ***Time Skip - 2 Hours***

Ace was right, I heard the sound of a car door shut just about two hours after my little visit in the kitchen. In that time, I decided to make myself comfy on our bed. I read mostly, but I also stewed on what I did. Then I heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. This was chance, so I best not waste it.

J came strolling into the bedroom with blood splatters on his white shirt. It was weird how Ace predicted all that would happen, but then again it was Joker. So every meeting would probably end in some sort of bloodshed. "Hey," I said trying to sound casual. He looked up and stared at me for a few moments, and then went to go gather his clothes. He was choosing to ignore me, but this time I wasn't having it. So I got up and went over to him. "I want to talk," I said. "I'm listening," he replied his eyes scanning for a new shirt. "No you aren't you are just pretending you are," I said with a bit more frustration in my voice.

J then looked up and sat down right on the floor, "What do you want to talk about then. Hmm? C'mon don't keep me in suspense." He replied sarcastically. Anger started rushing through my body, each and every part of my being was now filled with heat. "I want to know why you are ignoring me!" I shouted. J cracked his neck, "Well… there was that whole thing with Batman, but other than that nothing," he snorted.

"J, I'm sorry," I said.

"You're sorry? Is that it? Please tell me you have more than that, Kitten."

"Look, I know you haven't been sleeping the last couple of days, and I know it was because of what I did."

"Aren't you a smart one? Yeah, I haven't sleeping much lately. Thank you for noticing," He chided.

I lost it, my anger took over and I lunged at him. It caught him off guard. So I took my chance and pinned him to the floor with both of my arms. I knew I wasn't strong enough to keep him there, but maybe just long enough for him to listen to me.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, you asshole! You wanna know how I noticed? Because I have been going through the exact same thing. The past couple of days have really fucking sucked because I have woken up without you beside me. I have woken up without your arms around me." Tears began to form in my eyes and slowly began streaming down my face. "You want to mad at me fine, but don't you dare abandon me. I know I fucked up and I have paid for it. You gave me a fucking tattoo for fuck's sake. I need you more than I need anyone else in this whole goddamn world."

J struggled a bit and eventually threw me off of him. He then got up and proceeded to the shower, ignoring everything I just. "You know what? Fuck you!" I screamed at him before he left. He didn't care, so why should I? So I picked myself up and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would come quickly.

* * *

 **Day 3:**

The morning came quicker than I expected. Today was the day I got to take my bandage off and see what happened to my once spotless ivory skin. The pain was gone now. There was no stabbing or aching of any kind, maybe that was why I had such a good night's rest. Maybe it was also because I screamed and yelled at J. I didn't know.

I was pissed, and upset at the same time. He being his usual charming self, the fucker. He didn't even respond to what I had told him, he just chose to walk away. How could he do that to me? "He's the Joker, he does whatever he wants," my thoughts flowed. That still doesn't make it right. I get it, he is big and bad and believes that he is untouchable. Ugh, he was such an ass.

I'm not excusing my behavior one bit. I was wrong, and I knew it. I told him that, hell I screamed it in his face. I paid for what I did. I took point on that heist when I had no training on how to set a damn explosive, I watched Bruce get beat up by J, and I did my punishment. Was I wrong? Hell yeah, but I paid for it enough. I went to get up, but a felt a sudden tug on my waist.

J's arm was wrapped around me securely to make sure that I stayed in place. I couldn't believe it. How did he manage to sneak into bed without waking me up? That sneaky bastard must have waited until I was in a deep sleep before getting into bed. I was confused again as always. Still mad because he straight up ignored me, but happy he chose to come back to bed. I guess I got the cuddling part correct in my journal.

J stirred a bit when he felt the movement on the other side of the bed. "What are you doing, princess?" He muffled into his pillow. I chose to ignore him, it was a little payback for all the crap he put me through. So I just got up and walked over to the mirror and turned around. The white gauze were still wrapped on it, but I was ready to see what was under this damn thing.

"Kitten, come back to bed. It is too early for this shit," J said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "No, I want to see what you put on me," I countered. J then put his feet over the edge of the bed and cracked his neck. "Be careful, it is going to be a bitch to take those bandages off," he warned. I didn't listen though, I looked over my shoulder and began tearing off the bandages, "That fucking hurts," I yelped. This must have been the reason why it didn't come off in the shower. J laughed and got up from the bed and laughed, "Told you. Now just go into the bathroom and wait for me. I will take it off for you," he said.

"Fine," I pouted in defeat. Why did he always have to be right about everything? I honestly didn't think that tearing off the bandages was going to be that big of a deal. I mean it was just medical tape and gauze right? At least I hope it was, but knowing Joker he probably used some other shit that would make it hurt to take it off. Yeah, that seems plausible because he would want to take it off for me. I then went towards that bathroom while he went to gather whatever supplies he needed.

I sat down on the toilet lid, and waited patiently for J to come in the bathroom. It must have been at least five minutes and he still wasn't in here. I began getting impatient and tried to pull the bandage off again, "Son of a bitch, what the fuck did he use?" I cursed. "I just wanted to make sure that it would stay on doll," J said entering with his supplies. The grin on his face went from ear to ear, he must have used some sort of special shit on the bandage just like I had expected.

"Now sit down and let daddy take care of his baby," he cooed. I groaned in response and followed his order. I sat down on the toilet lid again and turned my back towards him. "Good, now just sit still and it will be off in no time," he said as he began wiping some liquid on the edges of the gauze. "What are you using?" I asked out of curiosity. "Nothing you need to worry about," he replied taking a sponge and patting it against the area. The next few minutes were filled with silence, as I waited anxiously to learn what I had been given.

I felt a cold hand touch my skin, and I shuttered. I hated the effect he had on me, even if I did not like the fact that I was now inked, I still was an emotional trainwreck around him. I mean yeah, I was mad at him, but I still didn't know my feelings, but they were definitely between like and love. Okay, forget it. It was definitely leaning over to the love side of the scale. I don't know, but whatever it was it caused me to shiver in his touch. I then felt a slight tug on my skin as the gauze was removed from my skin.

"Get up," J said in a much more colder tone. Respecting his order, I got up and walked over to the mirror. "Turn around and look," he said. I turned around and gazed at my shoulder. _Property of The Joker_ , was inked into my skin. I just stood there and stared at it. The lettering was black with a gray outline. Then there were little designs throughout it traced in purple. My expression soften, I hated it but loved it at the same time.

I hated that now I was "his." I hated that he had this goddamn hold over me, that I had denied since day one. I always felt as though that I was my own person and that I would never be owned by someone else, but then he came along. J came along and changed everything. He fucked up my entire world with his antics, his fucking life for god's sake. He was a criminal, he killed, robbed, and ran a drug business. How could I have let myself become apart of his psychotic world? How could I forget everything that I was taught about being a strong just for some "Clown Prince of Crime?"

I wasn't me anymore and now I am just realizing that whatever I do, even if it is to spite him, is because I love him. I was in love with Gotham's Infamous Joker. I had denied it to Gi and to myself, but now seeing that he claims me as his, changed everything. I was no longer my own person, but one who is now permanently tied to him. I couldn't escape him or his possessiveness that could be considered as showing me that he cares for me. I couldn't leave, especially now. He owned me, and I loved him for it.

I tore my gaze away from the image and turned around. His cold blue eyes stared at me waiting for a response, his chest was heaving. He wanted to know what I was thinking, but I had no words for it. I couldn't explain my thoughts or emotions. I just wanted him right here and now. "So what do you think?" He asked impatiently waiting for a response from me. I didn't answer him, but rather wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. My lips crashed into his with such force he was knocked down onto the ceramic floor.

Fire, fear, and passion fueled my desire in this moment. I needed him. I needed the fire of living like there was no tomorrow. I needed the passion that came with his kiss, his touch, and his dominance over me. I needed the the protection that guarded me from my darkest fears. He was the man that had total control over my emotions and now I only needed to show him that I was his and only his.

I broke the kiss and straddled him. His eyes widened as he saw me take control. I began to unbutton each individual button that constricted me from showing him my form. Each second, my breath hitched higher and higher, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just watched as the I undressed in front of him. His eyes traced the outline of my figure as if he had never seen it before.

I got to the last button and took off the cover that hid my bra. My chest was now heaving faster, and my mind stopped. I didn't know what to do next. My mind was in a million different directions. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me, how much I needed him in my life, but my other emotions got in the way. I couldn't think straight. "Kitten, relax," J purred as he reached up to caress my face. I broke from my trance and looked at him with a face showing that I was uneasy. The emotions were all flooding into my at once, I didn't know how to handle them. I went to speak, but all I get out was the breath that shaked as it left my lungs. My whole body then began shaking, and I got off of him and walked over to the counter.

I grabbed the counter with both hands and cursed myself for being this way. I was too weak, I couldn't even show him how much he meant to me. I couldn't express what I felt. I couldn't show him that I loved him and now he probably thought I was an idiot for even trying.

 **Joker's POV**

I got up, unsure about what just happened. One minute she mad because of the tattoo, the next she was emotionless about the tattoo I had given her, and now she stood over the counter staring at herself. Her eyes were filled with guilt, I could see it. She blamed herself for some reason that I did not know. She apologized and said some things that really struck a chord in me. She "needed" me, whether it was being in the same room as her or simply holding her as she slept. The tattoo… the tattoo was just meant to prove a point that she was mine and I'd be damned if anyone else thought that they could take her from me.

Now look at me, I sound like a pussy with all of these thoughts going on inside of me. Damn her, for doing this to me. Damn her for making me care about her in the way I did. I didn't mean that and I knew it, but some part of me was lost because I had gotten involved with her. It wasn't mistake, and I'm not saying that being with her was one. She just had a pull on me that no one else had ever had with me. I have been with a good amount of women in my life, but none of them were like her. No, none of them were her. She was blunt, impatient, and stubborn. God she was so stubborn, which sometimes made her a pain in the ass or sometimes set fire to my loins. She was like no one else, and I would never let her leave my side unless she ordered me away.

I couldn't do it, she was mine and I was hers. I can't imagine my life without her. Those damn eyes of hers that almost matched mine, but had less of a cold feeling. They were inviting while mine struck fear in people. Her damn smile that caused me to smile along with her, even when I was so pissed off. And most important her touch that soothed every tension away from my body. I'd never want to be without her hand in mine, or her arms around me when we embraced one another. I just couldn't imagine a life where she doesn't exist.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She seemed startled at first, but then relaxed. Placing my head on her shoulder I whispered, "I need you, you know that?" She turned to me, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you," she said her voice breaking between the tears.

My eyes widened at her statement. I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I'm not someone who is worthy of her love or any love for that matter. I am idea, a state of mind that she has just become obsessed with. Don't get me wrong, I love her affection and adoration of me, but it couldn't be love. It had to be an obsession. No one could love me, I didn't even love me. I hated myself, especially now I caused her to feel "love" or whatever the fuck that word was. She must be mistaken, she must just be caught up in the moment. She would never say that to me, she knew better than that, right? I went to speak, but she put her hand over my mouth. "Don't say anything, just understand," she whispered. I simply nodded and held her tight.


	11. Chapter 11 - Secrets From The Past

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 11 - A Secret From The Past**

I got up to find that the ground was layered with a crystal blanket of snow. I figured that this would happen, we are in fact in the earlier weeks of December. I smiled knowing that the holidays would be coming up very soon, as well as my birthday. I'd finally be twenty two, not that it was something to look forward to, but the celebration was always nice. The last couple birthdays that were in my teen years were better than the ones before. I don't mention it to a lot of people because my birthday has always been a bitter-sweet thing for me. Yes, it's a celebration of the day I was born, but it is a chance for me to realize that I am still very young. However, that will not last forever, because someday I will be an old lady. At least I plan to be, but with running with J means no day is guaranteed. I guess I liked it though, while the idea of being a old lady like Darla didn't seem like a bad idea, I just didn't know what would come next.

Some people say that your past doesn't dictate your future. There is times that I agree and disagree with that. I agree because you are your own person and you choose who you will become. I disagree with it because of the past I have had and the effects that it has had on me. This brings me back to why my birthdays are bitter-sweet. Sweet because I thrive on the feeling of adventure and being with J made it no different. He always found a way to cause some trouble no matter where he was. I was actually loving the idea of doing things on a whim. It made my adrenaline rush to know that nothing was for certain. Birthdays were a sign of a new chapter in my life, a chance to discover what is to come next for me,and what my future was going to be.

Birthdays were bitter as well because they reminded me of the past. I don't tell many people when my birthday is because it still isn't something I want celebrated by a lot of people. One time I slipped up and told Gi, don't get me wrong, part of me wanted her to know, but I kind of liked keeping it a secret. My mom and sister knew, of course because they were the ones who were there for my actual birth. And the last person who knew was my father. I'd mentioned him every now and again, but nothing that was too in detail. I told J he'd skipped town after mom got sick, which wasn't an entire lie.

You see, my father had many illnesses. He was in his late thirties when he left my mother. She was older than him, which made their maturity levels much different. While he was in his thirties, mom was in her early forties. She basically raised Rhee and I by herself. She'd work all the time, from eight to seven or sometimes later. She was part of an administrator team, which basically entailed that she was needed there about as much as we needed her with us. On top of working, she'd have to raise us and buy the essentials that my father would not provide. He was a computer technician and said that he couldn't spare a dime because he had his own bills to pay. He also worked about two hours away which made him want to get an apartment where he worked so it would be less of a drive. So my mother had to make accommodations, you could say that I raised by my mother when she wasn't busy, but otherwise it was our grandparents taking care of us by driving us places and doing activities.

My father was no help to anything, and his money was being spent on everything that he wanted instead of what his daughters needed. It was because of this that my birthdays were dreaded during the years he was in our house and in our lives. My father didn't buy us things because he'd be off spending them on the many mistresses that he had kept hidden from my mother, sister, and I. My fifteenth birthday was the worst out of all of them, and I can recall the memory so vividly that you would have thought that it just happened yesterday.

It was five days before Christmas, I was heading to the wash room to drop the clothes off that I taken off before my shower. I didn't think anything of it, in fact I don't even know why I looked at his tablet, but there it flashed multiple messages from some blonde up north where he worked. Fearing the worst, I opened his tablet and saw the many messages that he had sent her promising her a future that didn't include us in it. He also told her that he loved her, which brought the whole thing to reality. I almost threw up just looking at everything, but my fear was soon replaced with boldness. I don't regret what I did, which was I sent her a message about how she was a homewrecker and a bunch of other things that are not important now. My father wasn't home, of course. So I sat and I waited for him to come home, not telling my mother or sister what he had done.

He came in, his steps filled with anger and bitterness as he entered the room. "I don't go through your stuff so why do you get to go through mine," his words rang in my head. I have to admit that my temper had gotten the best of me, "You could if you wanted too, but you won't find anything like that on it." He shook his head and came closer to me outstretching his hand, I had fear of what he was about to do, but then my mother heard the commotion and came out of her bedroom. "What are you doing to her?" She yelled at him. "Nothing we were just having a conversation," he lied through his teeth. This only fueled my rage again and my mouth spoke before my brain caught up. "He is seeing someone else, hell more than one," I told her.

My mother's face showed despair as she listen to the words that I had told her. She couldn't manage to get one word out, she just stood there unsure of what to do. I then took charge for not only my safety, but for hers. "Get out now," I screamed at him. He laughed in response, smug with the betrayal he just made, "You are such an entitled little bitch, you know that? I didn't raise you this way." My face now burned with the rage that was now filling my entire body, "You were and are no father to me, you are someone who thought you were." My father then threw up his hands and walked away, "I will go and you will never see me again. Is that what you want?" I looked at my mother who was watching me and heard everything I had said. "Yes, I do. Get out of here and never comeback. We don't need you." And with that he left leaving every one of his belongings here, to serve as a reminder of who we were no longer going to have in our lives.

I promised that day that I would be a protector for my family. I chose to defend my mother and sister, while protecting those around me if I needed to. This is why my mother is so attached to me, because I made the decision that she would have never been able to make. My mother wasn't a weak woman, but I feel that she could not have made that decision herself. Being with someone for so long and then watching them step out on you and leaving to never return was no decision anyone would want to make. And she didn't have to do what I did for her, which is why she is so close to me now. She knows that whenever something is wrong that she can come to me and I will find a way to help her. The same way for my sister, only she is a bit naive. Rhee has always wanted to find our father and bring him back to explain himself. I couldn't stop her, it wasn't my choice to make.

The fact of the matter was that J knew none of this. I hate to say it, but we both had secrets that we had kept from one another. It wasn't something that bothered me or him. We liked to keep some things private and that was it. It wasn't that we didn't trust one another, it was just that some thing are meant to not be shared especially for the one's you care for. So me not telling J may not affect too much, while some of the things he keeps hidden could probably have me killed if I knew. It was some way of saying he cared for me.

I shuttered at my flashback that I'd had and backed away from the window that I had been looking out of for awhile now. I shook my head and headed towards the shower. I just needed to get my day started and to forget that December was upon us. I needed to forget everything of my past and to just let myself look forwards to the future. Hopping in the shower I turned the temperature to the highest it could go because it was rather chilly in the mansion that would only make me feel worse about everything. I was shampooing my hair when J came in. He was wearing only the bottoms of his purple silk pajamas. "Why are you up so early kitten?" He yawned. He wasn't lying it was about seven in the morning. I hadn't been sleeping well these last couple nights, only because my birthday was only a few days away. "I couldn't sleep is all." He arched his eyebrow (or lack thereof) and combed his green hair back, "You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

"No, it was just last night. I might have been something I ate," I said trying to lie my way out of this conversation. J chuckled knowing that I was not a good liar at all, "Kitten, I know you. Something is wrong." I rolled my eyes still thinking that I could win this conversation and get him to believe that there was nothing wrong. "It's been really cold lately and I just don't like it, I'm sure I will adjust sometime soon. Don't worry about me," I said caressing his cheek as I exited the bathroom to find some clothes for the day.

J shrugged knowing that he wouldn't be able to get whatever he wanted out of me, he then followed me out into the master bedroom. As I began changing, my phone rang. I didn't know who would be calling at this hour, I mean the sun was barely even up yet and someone already needed me? That either meant two things, mom needed something or Gi finally ran out of money from her cab driving. So I walked over to my phone as J stayed at the dresser changing his clothes as well.

"I want to talk about your upcoming birthday with you. I know you are getting older, but I'd like to take you out for dinner. Let me know what you are doing and when." Mom started.

"Umm… I don't know mom," I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Oh nonsense, we will go out to dinner and we can all comeback to my house or yours. It's your choice."

"Yours will be fine. Would you like me to come over so we can discuss the details?"

"You know you are always welcome at my house. In fact you can come over right now if you'd like. I haven't seen you in awhile, I miss you dearly. I will also invite Gi too."

"Gi? You met up with Gi mom?" I said confused.

"Actually she has come over here a few times, you are not the only person she misses you know?" Mom joked.

Gi and Mom had become close over the years of our friendship. In fact, Gi's mother wasn't in her life so I guess she went looking for a replacement which is where my mom came in. Mom couldn't help but offer a maternal role in Gi's life, seeing as though she could never have too many children of her own. Rhee and her lived together, but Rhee never talked to mom much. They kind of coexisted without conversing with one another, it was rather odd. Then you had me who moved out as soon as I could, and was now staying with J. So I guess Gi may have filled some spot in mom's heart that neither Rhee or I could. It works for them, so I don't worry about it too much.

"Very funny mom. I will see you in a bit, okay?" I said.

"Okay see you soon. I love you." She said as she hung up the phone.

J turned his attention to me as he finished getting ready. He was wearing both a black dress shirt and dress pants for the day. "So are you going somewhere today?" He said coming closer to me as I took off my shirt to change. I got sidetracked from talking with my mom, so I had to just continue my routine as before. J then wrapped his arms around my exposed stomach and bra covered torso. He was quite cold, it made me jump a little bit.

"Must you touch me when I'm trying to change? You make it so difficult you know that?" I said in a teasing manner. J's embrace only got tighter as I struggled to put a t-shirt on. "My queen I must always touch you, for that way everyone knows that you are mine and mine only." I sighed, "A little possessive are we?" Joker then grunted in response to my comment, "Only a bit, which is why I want to know if you are going somewhere today."

"Just to my mom's. It's nothing serious," I said. I wanted to make sure that I didn't slip up and tell J about my birthday, it was something that I didn't want to celebrated. Honestly, I only celebrated with my family because it made my mother smile every year. And that night when my dad left, I always promised to make her happy even if it cost me my own happiness. "Nothing important then, huh? How about I tag along then. I haven't seen your mother and sister for a while," he suggested placing his head on my shoulder.

Well there is another terrible idea. My mother still was in a bit of shock about the whole Joker situation, which I understood. Your daughter comes up to you and expects you to like her green-haired insane boyfriend, and you are just to accept that? Yeah, I could see where that may cause some trouble. Rhee didn't mind as much as mother did. She was always pretty laid back about most things. And Gi had already met Joker and even went on a heist with him, so it is kind of two versus one. Rhee and Gi not caring versus my mother having a cow.

"It is nothing really, I don't want you to lose a day of working in your office. I know you are working on sending about shipments to your buyers," I said trying to make him agree. "They can wait. Now get the rest of your clothes on before I think of something else that we could do today," he said suggestively as he turned on his heel to leave and get the car. I huffed a sigh, there was no way I was getting out of this one, so I pulled out my phone and sent out a group text that was for the three people at my mother's.

" _So…ummm. J is coming with me," I said typing a smiley face._

I really hope none of them would mind an extra guest. I mean I didn't mind, but we'd have to keep the whole birthday thing on the down low so that J wouldn't ask me about it or try and get me something. I already had what I wanted and that was him. I didn't need the fancy cars or the big houses, I just needed him by my side to face the world. A ding then interrupted my daydreaming.

" _That is unexpected dear, but I will set the table for five then. Breakfast is almost ready." Mom typed._

" _Alright just remind me not to talk about murdering and money, and I think we will have a good time," Rhee followed._

" _Wait...what?" Gi typed._

" _Yes, J is coming. Just no one talk about my birthday okay? I don't want him finding out about it." I typed back._

" _We will talk later." Mom typed._

" _Got it," Rhee said._

" _Oh shit, I knew I forgot something about this month." Gi typed._

" _Good! Now keep forgetting."_

"Kitten the car is running. Can we go now?" Joker yelled from the hallway. "Yeah I'll be right there," I said slamming the bedroom door and hustling down the stairs.

* * *

The one thing that I wish I could control sometimes was my anxiety. I was always doing something to control it and in this very moment I was bouncing my knee up and down at a quick pace. It didn't make me feel any better, but it was just a habit that I had. If I was unsure of a situation my body went into nervous mode and sometimes would make me tune out everything around me. I couldn't help it, it was just the way I was.

"Would you please stop bouncing your knee, doll. It is getting annoying," J said with his blue-stricken eyes staring into mine. I grumbled a bit and then willed myself to stop. If I would have kept it up he would have suspected something and lord knows I did not need that. So I stared to watch the city of Gotham passing outside the car window. I had to find something else to draw my attention.

I then began noticing some similar surroundings coming into view. I was close to home and it made me smile. I had not been back for what felt like forever. And I know sometimes I seem like I find my mom annoying, but I do love her very much. It's just sometimes she forgets that I am my own person now. I think she still sees me as the little redhead with beautiful blue eyes and pigtails, dressed in her favorite dress with flowers.

We slowly began pulling into the drive, and I texted the group chat once again.

" _We are here. Remember what I told all of you, no birthday talk unless I initiate it."_ I sent out.

" _Right, got it" Rhee replied._

" _Will do ma'am," Gi followed._

" _Yes dear, now please hurry the eggs are getting cold." Mom said._

The car came to a stop and was put in park. I took a deep breath and opened the car door. I then got out and began walking to the front porch of the place I used to call home. I smiled as I heard the familiar sounds of the two dogs barking, they were always on protective duty. "This is... nice," J said trying to be complimentary. I knew he wouldn't value the house as much as he did his own.

J was used to fast cars, loud traffic, and mansions, while I was used to your early morning drives, the quietness of the environment, and the small farm house that I grew up in. I honestly believe that I like the country more than I did the city. Here you had friendly neighbors and beautiful scenery. While in the city you had friendly prostitutes and tar covered streets. The city had nothing on this place out here.

I walked up to the door and gave it a soft knock while J stood behind me observing everything around him. He was definitely out of his element, and I think he was just trying to make sense of it all. A few moments later, mom came rushing to the door with her hair pulled up and her apron still on. "Welcome, come right on in," she greeted as she let us in. I was then greeted by the two dogs who had been barking ever since we got here. "Hello, Oreo and Snickers," I said petting both of them.

"You named your dogs after food?" J asked. "Yeah, what is wrong with that?" J chuckled and brought his hand to his forehead. "You should have given them more terrifying names, something that might make people more scared of them." I then grabbed Snickers from the floor and shoved him into J's face. "You honestly think that this little guy could scare someone?"

Just then Gi came rushing around the corner, "There you are, I hadn't heard from you ever since the hie-" My hand quickly came up to meet her mouth. My mother did not need to know what I did on the side of being an office assistant for Joker. Mom then turned to look at the three of us standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Ever since what?" She asked. J shot Gi a look that could have just killed her, so she stayed silent. "Ever since we went shopping together. What was that like two weeks ago?" I asked. Gi simply nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Well she has me beat. I haven't seen you in three weeks," mom chided. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "Why don't you sit down J? I need to go get Rhee from the living room." I told him. And it was to my surprise that he actually listened to me. I then went off to find Rhee who, when I arrived, was sitting on the couch watching her favorite show. "Mom has called us to breakfast, come on." Rhee laughed a bit before answering, "Oh how could I forget that I'll be dining with my sister and her lovely boyfriend." I gave her a light smack on the shoulder as she passed by.

* * *

"So what is everyone planning on doing for the upcoming holidays?" Gi asked as we finished up our meal. Well I did tell her to avoid my birthday as a subject, so I can't be mad at her for that. Mother and Rhee both looked at each other, I could tell they were both unsure about Christmas because of how much things had changed over the last couple of months.

A few months ago, I didn't have J by my side. I didn't live in a big fancy house or have the amount of stuff that I do now. This did change things quite a bit. I do not know what to do for Christmas. I mean I didn't want to offer the mansion as an option because I was liable to be killed for suggesting such an idea. J would have to offer if he wanted it to happen.

 **Joker's POV**

This was the most intelligent question that kitten's friend had ever asked. Seeing kitten and the way she acted around here was very interesting. From what I could tell she seemed more at ease with the whole rural setting that I currently found myself in. I didn't like it too much to be honest. I was more of a city person myself. The city was loud and had plenty of targets for the taking when I went on a rampage. Seeing her happy here, made me want to make her more happy back at my mansion. I knew that she tolerated most of it because of me. So I figured that she may want her family to come and see her.

So thanks to Gi, I had the idea of having a Christmas celebration at the mansion. There would be plenty of room and a big enough table to fit all of us. I could also arrange for a meal to be made. Hell they could all stay over if they wanted it to. I was getting ahead of myself though. Why was I even thinking about this, I never enjoyed company unless it was under business circumstances, but now that I have someone else to look after and provide for, I find myself caring more about her than I do myself.

I cleared my throat and interrupted the dead silence that had been created, "We will gladly hold Christmas at the mansion for all of you." Everyone then shot their glances towards me, but Ruby's was definitely the most piercing. I then nudged her and gave her a smile.

 **Ruby's POV**

Please tell me he was joking. What the fuck would cause him to think of such a disastrous idea? Was he thinking straight? Well… nevermind he was never thinking straight. As he nudged me, I followed suit with his plan just like I always did. The man had such a damn hold on me which was sometimes infuriating. "Oh yes, you are welcome to join us," I added to his comment.

Mom then shot glances at both Gi and Rhee looking for their approval. Rhee shrugged her shoulders, "Well it would be different from what we have always done." Gi nodded in agreement, "I like the idea." Mom was still in shock from such a suggestion, but sighed. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt doing something different for once." "Then it's settled. We will be having Christmas at our house then," I confirmed.

We sat for a couple more minutes before mom decided that there was something else that needed to be done. "Ruby dear, would you come upstairs? I bought something that reminded me of you when I saw it." One of my eyebrows rose over the other. "What is it for exactly?" Mom looked annoyed, "For something before Christmas that we may not be celebrating ever again?" It then clicked, she was talking about my birthday.

"I don't understand. What is before Christmas?" J asked. My face blushed a solid red, "Christmas Eve?" J was not impressed with my answer, "Couldn't she wait to give it to you on Christmas then?" Gi them decided to chime in to save my ass, "It's something that she wants her to wear on Christmas. So it would be only fitting to have before hand." Rhee shook her in agreement. "You see? Nothing to worry about." I could tell J was still not impressed, but I decided to move the subject along. "Let's go upstairs then mom," I said gently pushing her in the right direction.

* * *

Mom was not lying, she had bought me something that even reminded me of me. She had bought me a short baby blue dress. It was absolutely stunning. It had beading around the torso which also had a sweetheart neckline. It had sheer coming up to meet my neck. It was also a bit fluffy in the skirt area. I loved it without a doubt. "I knew you'd like it, now turn around so I can zip it up in the back." Turning around I awaited to be zipped so that I could show everyone downstairs, but I was instead met with my mother's scream. "What the?" I said before realizing what happened. "Oh yeah, I got a tattoo by the way," I said trying to make light of the situation. It didn't work so well.

Another thing that my mom hated was tattoos. She believed that our bodies were meant to be untouched by such ink. I think she also believed that I was meant to be a virgin forever, but that didn't happen. My body had been both touched by ink and umm… yeah you get the idea.

Everyone came rushing up the stairs. The dogs led the charge and then Gi, Rhee, and J all followed behind them. "What is wrong?" Rhee asked. She soon then answered her own question, "Baby sis got a tattoo? That is cool, I've always wanted one." Gi then decided to add in her own piece as well, "So that was what you got when… Oh." Mother then calmed herself and spoke very softly, "You are not getting a tattoo," she pointed at Rhee. Then she turned her attention to Gi, "You knew about this?"

"No, I didn't know. I would've stopped her if I knew," she said defensively. J just sat back and cackled at the mess he had created. Mom heard him and I didn't think she was the guts to even speak to him, but she did. "You, you little green-haired smug asshole. What did you do to my daughter?" I think at the moment everyone jaws dropped besides J's and Mom's. Never had Rhee, Gi, or I heard mother curse. She said it was unlady like and now look where we are. "You're blaming me for this? I did nothing," J replied after wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "That is bullshit, you put that God awful thing on her," mom yelled.

At this point all three of us besides J and mom were shaking our heads in disbelief. J had gotten my mother to cuss two times in one day. Rhee and I could never do that growing up, she was always patient with us. "Well… maybe if you would have taught your daughter some manners, she wouldn't have had this happened to her," J said gesturing to the tattoo on my shoulder. "Manners? So she did something wrong and you punished her? How old are you? You can't punish another adult for doing something wrong."

"I most certainly can, she lives with me. And if she wants for it to continue that way, she'll do as I ask of her." This only fueled mom's anger and the two of them continued arguing for the next hour. In that time, Gi, Rhee, and I all headed downstairs to watch some television. We all didn't feel like we could add anything to the conversation, so we just left. It was nice to hang with my sister and best friend all together despite the circumstances. We all laughed at the same parts of the show and all grew quiet when the shouting from upstairs got louder and louder.

* * *

It must have been about two more hours before we all heard footsteps coming down to the living room. Rhee shut off the television as we all waited for mom and J to enter the room. It was nerve wracking just sitting there and waiting. Then finally they both appeared in the doorway. It was silent for a moment, until Gi decided to open her mouth.

"So is Christmas still on? Because if we do have to go to seperate houses, that's cool. I just need to know." I think everyone in the room gave Gi a nasty look before her question was given an answer. "Christmas is still going to be at our house at noon," J spoke calmly. Mom then nodded her head in agreement. Awkward silence then filled the room again, everyone stirring their own thoughts in their heads. What the hell just happened? One minute there was a screaming match and now it was as if nothing happened. I think it would be best if none of this was ever brought up again. "I'd think we'd better leave. I have some decorating to do before the get together."

I then put on my coat and kissed my mom goodbye and hugged both Gi and Rhee. It was a bit less awkward, but there was still some tension in the air. J and I both walked out the door and headed towards the car. He opened the door me which was unusual because most of the time I just got the car door myself.

He then joined me and turned on the car, but didn't move to take us home. I waited a few minutes hoping that he just wanted the car to warm up, but it wasn't that. No, something was definitely amiss and I wanted to know what. "What's wrong?" I asked him. J broke from his trance and stared at me, "Nothing. Your mother just mentioned something."

Well, I knew someone was going to slip up and mention my birthday. Silence was my only response in this moment. "Why didn't you tell me about your father before?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Queen

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 12 - Queen**

"It wasn't worth mentioning," I said trying to the blow the whole thing off. That wasn't a complete lie. My problems were my problems and he didn't need to concern himself with them. He has enough on his plate with the whole gangster lifestyle he has. I mean think about it, worry about your girl who somewhat had a traumatic life event happen to her which still affects her today, or concern yourself with your multi-million dollar business of drugs and guns. I know which one I would choose.

"Losing sleep over something like this is worth mentioning, kitten," he said calmly. He was trying to hold back the anger that was building inside of him. I could see it, the ways his eyes flicked from the front window to me was a big sign and the fact that he was now gripping the steering wheel so tight that I think it will have indents when he lets go is another sign. Yeah, he was not to happy with me at that the moment.

"It's not something you need to concern yourself with J. Really, I'm fine. Can we just go home?" I was already over this whole conversation. I just wanted to go home and forget everything that happened this morning. "It is something to concern myself with. You. Belong. To. Me. Therefore whatever happens to you or has happened to you requires my attention as much as it does yours."

Oh I so wanted to call bullshit on that. He always made things his business, but it was always a one way street. I wasn't allowed to ever worry about things he was doing because he could "handle" himself. Whereas apparently, I'm the damsel in distress that J thinks needs protected from the entire world. "You never let me know what is going on with your life as a pimped up gangster, so why should I let you know about mine?" I snapped.

"You want to know about my life kitten? Then ask, but I'm warning you whatever I tell you is liable to get you killed. If you know anything about what I'm doing, people will come after you and they will show no mercy just because you are a pretty face." I rolled my eyes there was no way this conversation was going to end well. So I stayed silent, I wasn't going to admit he was right. I was just going to sit here and pretend that whatever he said didn't register and that I was daydreaming.

"You are so fucking stubborn sometimes, you know that?" J yelled. My blood was boiling at this point. My face became like fire and the hotness was spreading throughout my body. "Take me the fuck home J! I am done with you and this conversation." J then turned the ignition on and put the car in drive.

* * *

Our little yelling match continued as we entered into the house. The whole staff was turning their heads to watch the show between the fluorescent green-haired man and his fiery red-headed lover. "All I am asking is, why didn't you tell me?" Joker repeated. "Because it doesn't matter anymore, J. I'm fucking done with it so just stop prying." At this point I just wanted to be left alone because I knew that I wasn't thinking rationally. This is what happens when I get so fed up with people's shit. I get mad and do things that I don't want to, but they seem to fit in with the moment.

So I went upstairs and locked myself in the master bedroom. J, of course, was not to far behind me, but I still managed to shut the door in his face. "Oh real mature, Ruby. Running away from your problems like you usually do," he mocked. "I'll show you running away," I mumbled under my breath.

It was in that moment that I decided I needed to leave. So I went over to my walk-in closet and grabbed one of my suit cases. J had always planned on taking me somewhere in the next year, which is why we had the cases in the first place. Little did he know that they would come in handy for moving out right on the spot. "Ruby just get out here," J called out. Silence was the only answer to his question, to which he replied with an angry growl of disapproval. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to be down stairs whenever you decided to grow the fuck up and face your problems."

Good, at least he got the message to leave me alone. I began shoving everything that had been brought from my old apartment into my suitcase. I left everything that J had left me behind. There was no use in grabbing things that would just remind me of him. When I was finished packing, I went over to the secret stack of cash that J had hidden in case of an emergency. I grabbed about five stacks of hundreds and added them to the case.

Then came the hard part. How the fuck was I going to get downstairs without tipping off the guards or J himself? My eyes scanned the room for exits, but I had limited options. I was on the second story of the mansion and the only way out was a window. I hated heights, but it was either that or take my chances with J. I grabbed my things and unlocked the window. I threw my suitcase out first and then looked out.

"That is a long way down and I really don't want to break something," I thought to myself. I scanned for options and saw a column that looked promising. It was either now or never. I wrapped my body around the column and shimmied my way down. It was a rather pathetic attempt, but at least I was on my way down. When reaching the bottom, I dusted myself off and then locked eyes with a familiar figure standing in the kitchen. It rans towards me and opened the window.

"Ruby honey, what are you doing?" Darla said as she opened the window. "Leaving," I said gathering up my things. "And where are you going?" Now that was the question of the hour. I had thought of everything except of where I was going. "I don't know yet." Darla couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "How are you getting there?" My mind also went blank on that one too.

"I'm going to text Gi, and hang with her a bit. Then, I'm going to find my own place. Simple as that." Darla sighed, "You really think that is going to work? He will find you and bring you back, you know this yes?" I nodded and pulled out my phone.

" _Pick me up at the mansion. I'll explain on the way back to your place." I texted._

" _Can do, I'll be there in five."_

"Yes I know that is a possibility, but I don't really care right now." Darla then darted for a few seconds and came back with a piece of paper. "My number, take it. I will keep in contact with you and let you know of anything that he is going to do." I grabbed it from her and nodded again. "Thanks."

"Now be off before he catches you," she said slamming the window and rushing back to the kitchen. I smiled, Darla probably thought that I was making the most foolish decision right now, but it didn't stop me from going. It wasn't even a few seconds later that Gi had pulled up in the drive and called out, "hop in."

* * *

"So are you guys still together then or no?" Gi asked as we walked into her apartment. It was small, but it worked. I had more color on the walls, then mine did. Definitely not what I was used to, but it was worth getting away from J. "There wasn't a formal discussion, Gi. I just left." Gi's eyes then widened, "You didn't tell him you left? What if he goes looking for you? And then finds you here and kills me!"

I put my finger up signaling for her to stop whining for one second. I pulled my phone out and texted Darla.

" _At Gi's."_

" _Good. Master J hasn't noticed anything yet. He is still downstairs. I think he just shot one of the guards."_

" _Typical. Keep me posted."_

" _Can do."_

As Gi was still fretting, I walked over to her fridge. "That is not going to happen Gi," I reassured her. Darla was on the look out for me, there was no way he wouldn't come here without me knowing about it. So I ignored Gi and opened the fridge to find ice cream and wine. The keys to any girls problems. Gi began to ramble again, but I cut her off. Pulling out both the wine and ice cream I said, "Sounds like me and you need to forget about our problems for a little bit." Gi then stopped and smiled, "I knew I had those in there for some reason."

 **One whole bottle of wine later…**

"And then he was like, 'you are mine.' And I was like, 'bitch I belong to nobody,'" I slurred while taking the last swig of the bottle. "Hold that thought *hiccup*. I think I have more in the cabinet," she said trying to stand, but then she fell over. "You are a dumbass. You are drunk!" I said laughing.

"Am not, just a little uncoordinated is all," Gi replied as she crawled over to the kitchen and pulled out like ten more bottles. Well it looked like ten, but my vision was probably just blurred. She then came back and placed them on the carpet where we had been sitting for the last five hours just talking about anything and everything. I think we talked about high school, our families, and some other shit that I can't remember right now. My head was pounding so much that I just couldn't focus.

"He's a jerk. You should just leave his ass," Gi said cracking open another bottle. "Yeah, but I would miss him," I said trying to hold my glass steady for her. "And why's that?" I started giggling before answering, "Because…" Gi then squinted her eyes, apparently her vision was just as bad as mine, "C'mon you can tell me." I then giggled some more with the occasional hiccup. "Because he is a pretty good lay. He's like some sex god or something," I slurred. Then the both of us started to giggle uncontrollably.

My phone then rang, but I couldn't make out who it was. "Heeeellllllooooooo?" I answered. A deep raspy voice was on the other end of the line, "Where the fuck are you?" J must've found out that I had left. Darla didn't warn me, unless I was too busy downing wine to notice my phone going off. Oh well shit, that was quick anyhow. I then poked Gi and whispered to her, "Look, look, look, it's the sex god himself." I must of not whispered soft enough because there was a grumble soon after my comment.

"Are you drunk? Oh that is just precious kitten," he mocked. I was offended by his comment, "I am not. Why do you care where I'm at anyway? Not that you care about me in general." There was a moment of silence on the phone, but then he picked up the conversation. "I'm going to let you have your little drunken affair tonight, but I'm coming to get you tomorrow. And we will have a discussion about your punishment for leaving without notice." I then let out a giggle, "Awe daddy is coming to pick up his baby from her slumber party? That is so kind of you," I replied.

"Daddy needs to make sure his kitten is alright, even when he is very angry with her. Now have fun," he said hanging up the phone.

"Oh you are so screwed when he shows up tomorrow, Ruby." I just stared at her before answering,"Yeah one way or another, am I right?" We both laughed and continued our little party till about three in the morning. Then we blacked out for the rest of the evening.

* * *

My body fell to the floor with a thud, "What the fuck Gi? Let me sleep," I whined. I don't remember anything from last night. Except that there was too much alcohol involved. My head was hurting and all I wanted to do was lay around and do nothing, which apparently wasn't what Gi was thinking.

I then felt a hard nudge on my shoulder. "Go back to bed, it is too early for this shit." I don't know why she was up already. Gi was usually a lightweight, she could only have like a half of a bottle and then sleep all day the next. Even if she was awake. Why was she bothering me? Couldn't she go and do something else. Like watch tv or read a book? She couldn't have wanted my attention that bad.

I then felt someone pick me up from the floor, "If you are trying to impress me by picking me up, it's not working. I know you have been working out, but c'mon just put me down." I then gave up and laid my head down against her. The only problem was it wasn't her. This chest was flat, Gi's wasn't. I felt skin, Gi would never wear something that provocative even this early in the morning. Then there was an overwhelming scent of cologne.

I opened my eyes to find the Clown Prince of Crime cradling me in his arms and heading out the door. His eyes met mine and he tilted his head. "Miss me kitten? Because I missed you, very...very… dearly," he said with his metal teeth showing. I went to speak, but he shushed me. "Don't worry baby, I got everything that you brought here and we are going home to have some fun," he said. Man, did I sober up real quick after that.

* * *

It wasn't long before we were back at the mansion. As J got out, he pulled me with him. I was perfectly capable of walking, but he sweeped me up and carried me upstairs like I was some prize he just won. On my our way upstairs, Darla stood there are watched as I was being carted off. She wanted to make sure I was okay, but she couldn't. The last time she tried to interfere with my punishment, J snapped at her and who knows what he would do this time.

I looked up at him, but his eyes remained straight forward. I'm not going to lie, I was scared. Scared of what was going to happen to me, or even if I was going to live through what was to come next. When we reached the top of the steps, the door to the bedroom was open. The room was in complete darkness besides the light to the bathroom. J put me down in front of the bathroom door. "Go shower, there is already clothes in there I'll wait out here for you."

I did as I was told and went inside. I stripped down and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and used body wash. Then I let the water run over me. What is he going to do to me this time? It isn't going to be another tattoo. I knew that much. J wasn't one to repeat himself. No, this one was going to be different. Minutes passed by as I stood there and just let the water run down on me. "If you are trying to stall, it's not going to work kitten. I can stand here all day," he said.

I accepted it and got out. I then grabbed the towel and began drying off. As I was doing so, I was looking for the clothes that J had said he left in here. The only thing I found was a matching pair of bra and underwear. He couldn't be serious? I was just going to walk out in this? What the actual fuck is going on? "I know that there is only two articles of clothing in there, and yes you are going to wear that. Unless, you want to be naked. I won't argue with you on that."

J must have some telepathy ability or something because there are was no way in hell he could hear my thoughts. He either had that or could either read me so well he just assumed. So I put on what J had given me. I then blow dried my hair, which he didn't seem to mind. When that was finished I stepped out and looked him right in the face.

"Excellent," he said shutting the door to the bathroom. The room was pitch black, so J grabbed my hand and guided me over to a chair. He nudged me to sit down, I did. Then he grabbed something to tie my hands behind my back. I think I knew where this was going. He then disappeared for a few seconds to shut the door and to turn on one very dim light. The room was now light enough to see at least the outline of him.

"Here is how this is going to work. I ask a question you give me answer. If you choose not to or if I don't like you answer, then well... I have some toys that you will become very acquainted with," he paused. "Do you understand?" Alright, this was either going to be a very hard or easy punishment. I say an answer and I don't get anything done to me unless he doesn't like my answer. "Yes…" I spoke softly. "Yes what?" He asked.

Oh okay, now I get it. We are going to be doing some Fifty Shades of Grey type shit. Where he gets to make the demands and be dominant, whereas I get to be the submissive one. This is really not how I saw this going. Let's face it, I was raised to be a virgin till marriage. Well… I already fucked that up. Literally though. And now I am supposed to know about this stuff too.

Call me sheltered, but I've only every heard of fantasies such as these. I'd never had the desire to take part, but apparently J did. Which causes the situation that I find myself in now. In my train of thought, Joker must have gotten impatient because I suddenly felt a sharp lash hit my back. "Yes what?" He demanded. "Yes...daddy," I cried out in pain.

"Good girl, now let's begin." J began circling around me, like a predator who just cornered his prey. "First question… What did you run from your daddy hmm?" I felt his hot breath against my ear. "I thought it was the right idea at the time. I didn't think of the repercussions." Joker gave a deep-low laugh, "That you didn't kitten, that you didn't."

 ***Time Skip***

I answered question after question. His interrogation lasted for hours. Luckily, I'd only been hit a few times. "I like that you are becoming more obedient kitten. It is much more desirable to me." I simply looked at him. It wasn't a question so I didn't say anything. J then dropped the whip and came over to me. His face was only inches away from mine, "Would you die for me?"

My mind flooded with the possibilities of what that could mean. Would I stand in front of him when a bullet was shot? Would I push him out of the way of a speeding car? "Yes," I whispered. J then held my chin up with his hand and ran his thumb over the bottom of my lips. "That was too easy… Would you live for me? Would you stand by my side even when the world is burning from the fires I have created? Would you be my queen even when it all goes to hell?"

"Yes," I told him. He then placed a soft kiss on my lips, and pulled away. His crystal-blue stricken orbs pierced through me. "Good...good...good. Now let's get on with the pleasurable events of the evening," he said untying me and laying me on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Surprises Upon Surprises

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 13 - Surprises upon Surprises**

 **Alright, so I got some explaining to do. First of all, I'm really sorry guys. I got really busy during the winter break and never picked this fanfic back up until today. Now I know that it is February (almost March) but I wanted to continue the story from where we left off. I hope you understand and as always enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Birthday Time***

Sloppy wet kisses were being planted onto my face. It was rather disgusting, the thing was it felt more like a tongue than anything. Was this something new J was trying, because I don't like it. I know he some weird ass fetishes or whatever you want to call them, but licking someone? Seriously? That is just disgusting.

I then felt a wet nose rub against my cheek. Well, it was clear that this was not the Clown Prince himself, but maybe his latest sidekick. There then was a growl, but it wasn't Joker's signature one where it either meant he was turned on or about to kill someone. No this one was definitely more playful.

My eyes fluttered when I opened them. My vision was a bit blurred but I soon regained my clear vision. And there sat a puppy. At least that is what I thought it was until I got a closer look at it. The pup was a gray color with spots on it's bottom. It also had very dark eyes and pointed ears. "J please tell that this is a dog and not what I think it is," I called out.

J then came in snickering, "Whatever could you mean kitten? Look he's just an innocent little puppy." I frowned at J. This was a fucking hyena and I knew it.

Back when we first were getting to know each and playing that damn questions game, he mentioned how he'd like to get something that could come along in missions and not bitch as much as his henchman. I guess this was going to be their new replacement for awhile. "Why a hyena?"

"One because it is your birthday and two because I wanted to get you something that we both could enjoy." I gave a heavy sigh. At least he was trying.

The pup then came and sat in my lap. He then smiled and rolled over on his belly begging to be petted. Dammit, I was going to fall in love with this little guy and I already knew it. "I want to call him Blue," I said rubbing the pup's belly. "Blue? Seriously? Why not something more ferocious. Like Killer or something?"

I rolled my eyes, "Say you aren't going to be a big meanie like Mr.J, are you? Say... you like being a big ol' softy?" I cooed while petting the pup. J then growled in defeat, "Fine. I guess he's you present anyway." Smiling, I got up and kiss J in the cheek. "Thank you for the present," I said before walking away to get a shower.

J then grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "That's not the only thing I have in store for today. Go get dressed we are going out tonight. For a little celebration."

I jumped up in excitement and gathered up J's favorite dress that he had bought me and the other essentials.

I stood in front of the bathroom counter with a confused look on my face. How the hell could I forget my underwear and bra? I mean I grabbed the dress, the shoes, and the jewelry, but not the stuff that goes underneath all of that? Shit, now I would have to walk out to the bedroom with nothing but a towel. J would be there waiting, and I would just be asking for him to grabbed me and take me right there. I had no other choice it was either go out there and risk that or go without them and have everyone staring at me for not wearing such articles of clothing.

So begrudgingly, I opened the door. I poked my head out and scanned left to right searching the green-haired sex god himself. To my relief, he was nowhere to be seen, which took a bunch of weight off of my shoulders. Stepping out, I ran towards my closest.

The one side was lined with nothing but matching sets of underwear and bras. J had a particular habit of tearing through things when he was in the mood. So he figured it would be best to keep my stock up to date with all of the styles he liked. It might be weird to other people, but to us it worked.

"Blue...no. Red...nah too bright right now. Pink… no. Just hell no to pink," I said pushing each hanger out of the way. "I prefer green or purple, but that's just my recommendation birthday girl," J purred from the doorway. I had to admit I jumped a little bit, his suggestion was unexpected to say the least.

J then stalked closer and closer till his arms were around me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "You should know better than to tempt daddy like that kitten. Wearing nothing but that towel really does it for me," he paused. "Just imagine if I were to rip it away from your body, then we'd have to just forget dinner and do some other activities."

"Definitely later babe, but right now let me get dressed so we can go to dinner. Then when we get home… well let's just say I'll have a present for you," I said winking and heading back towards the bathroom.

When I returned I clothed myself and focused on my hair and makeup. I blowed dried my hair and curled it so I had loose red curls. My makeup then was a simple black cat eye and some shimmering gray eye shadow. I then put some red lipstick on and I was ready for the evening.

I walked out of the bathroom for a second time to find J wearing a black tuxedo that showed of his physique perfectly. Man, was I a lucky girl to have the King of Gotham wrapped around my finger. "You clean up well Mr. J."

"As do you doll, but I can't help but think about what is underneath that dress," he said with a big grin in his face. I have him a playful shove, "Such a pervert. I said later. Now let's go." J opened the door and nodded for me to go first. "As the lady wishes."

* * *

"I'll have the alfredo," I told the waiter. He nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. J had taken me to some fancy restaurant. I think it was Italian, but I wasn't sure. It was so fancy that I couldn't even say the name correctly. Damn J for having so many connections to higher side of life. It made people like me, who have had no experience, feel awkward.

This place had chandeliers everywhere. I also heard someone saying the silverware was made from gold, while the napkins from silk. I also noticed that tables were covered with a dark red fabric. It was exciting and puzzling at the same time.

"Who do you know that allows you to get into places like this?" I asked. J was taking a sip of wine, but spit it out immediately. "My dear, could you let daddy worry about who does what and just enjoy your evening. Please. Can you do that for that daddy?" He said caressing my hand against my cheek.

"Alright. I won't ask anymore questions. I'll just enjoy the evening," I smiled taking the environment around me. I was in awe. This place was gorgeous. "I got you something else besides that mutt you called 'Blue'," J said pulling out a box from his back pocket.

Oh no, please don't tell me this is what I think it is. Marriage wasn't exactly in my agenda for the next couple of months… wait scratch that… years. Because you know what happens when you think of marriage? That's right! Children. And believe me I was in no rush for any of these things.

Being with J is great, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment quite yet. Dating the King Of Gotham was one thing, but being his official partner in crime and love is something that isn't really desirable right now.

I'm not swearing it off entirely, but it's just not in the cards right now. J must have noticed my concern and decided to just lay the box in the table. "My queen, what is wrong?"

"Just you having a box…in a fancy restaurant…on my birthday is kind of shady." J chuckled, "Shady? Really? What's so shady about having this box right here?" I blinked then shrugged. "There is something in that box," I said shyly.

"That's the point of the box, kitten. To keep whatever is in it a secret until I want you to open it." I turned my head to the side a little bit, "That is true."

"Here just open it," he said pushing the box towards me. I looked at it and hesitated. I really didn't want this to be awkward. Plus, what would happen if I said no? My life would probably be over because he'd either leave me or kill me. This man and I may be in love or whatever, but I know he wouldn't hesitate to… yeah nevermind. "Kitten just open it. There is nothing scary in it. I promise," J cooed. I gave out a short huff of air and opened the box.

It wasn't a ring, but it was a necklace. It diamonds lined in a shape of a heart. It was beautiful, and I was happy that it wasn't what I thought it was. "See not so bad, right?" He said. I giggled in response to his question. "By the way, you won't land me that easy dollface. You'll have to work harder than that to make me want to marry you so soon."

I laughed and shook my head. Then gestured for him to put it on me. He obliged and came over to place it around my neck. "Such a beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman," he whispered into my ear.

The evening continued at the restaurant for about an hour and half before J got impatient and wanted to head home.

* * *

J carried me upstairs and threw me onto the bed. "Now I know it is your birthday, but I can't help but think I deserve a little bit of an award for getting you all of those things I did." He said crawling towards me.

"Hmm… I don't think so," I teased. It didn't take too long before J was on top of me. His arm trapped me into the one spot where I was dropped. He then proceeded to kiss up my neck and to my lips. His lips were demanding, like he was going to get his way no matter what. "Alright," I said breathlessly. "I see your point, and I guess you deserve an award."

J only smiled and began moving his hands down my dress.

* * *

 ***Christmas Day***

"Darla? Where are you?" I called out. The only response I got was the sound of crashing of pots and pan against the tile floor of the kitchen. I shook my head, I should've known.

Mom, Rhee, and Gi were all coming over today to celebrate Christmas and I had told Darla that I would help her cook in the morning. The sneaky old bat must've gotten up before I did and started working.

I rushed into the kitchen to find Darla picking up the pots. I crossed my arms in the doorway and gave her a stern glare, "I told you I would help you." Darla then turned and gestured to the mess, "You want to help "Ms. I only wake up in the afternoon"? How about you start with picking up these pans that I can't reach. My old age doesn't help me out too much these days."

I laughed and then starting them up. "Alright what are we making today?" Darla was already boiling some potatoes and it smelled like the turkey was in the oven already. "I was thinking some mash potatoes, a turkey, and some other things. That I could probably find somewhere in the cabinet."

"Darling, I know you want to help, but you and I both know you aren't the cooking type. Why don't you help Master J with the decorations? He was cursing up a storm just a few minutes ago." Darla wasn't wrong. My cooking skills were atrocious. I swear I could just fuck a simple pb & j sandwich if given the opportunity. "Alright. Sorry, I just want everything to go well." Darla then patted my arm, "It will, don't worry."

"HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS EVEN WORK?" I heard J yell out from the living room. Darla and in both locked eyes and began snickering. "Best you go help your lover or things may not go as planned." I nodded, "Agreed."

Skipping out of the kitchen and into the living room. I found a very angry clown sitting on the floor tangled in lights. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Go ahead, laugh it up princess. You're the reason I'm in this mess anyway."

"Is that so? Please explain," I said folding my arms. "Well… I don't exactly know yet. Just please help me get the fuck out of these lights." I remained still before replying to his request, "You know reminds me of a time when I was tied up and someone just teased me. Oh the things I could do."

Joker growled, "Tempting my seductress, but perhaps later. When your family isn't coming over. Now start untying me." I walked over and helped him. After that, he sprang up and brushed himself off. "Do we really need lights anyway?"

"No I guess not. Just let's set up the tree."

* * *

"And there… I'm done wrapping everything," I said. I then proceeded to push the presents underneath the tree and turned to find J relaxing on the sofa. "The family should be here any minute." J rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't be such an ass. Try and enjoy yourself, please. For me anyway?" J the pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, "Fine for you and only you." We were about to kiss, but then the doorbell rang.

It was mom and Rhee, of course. Mom had no patience to wait for me to come and let her in, she just barged through the door. Rhee on the other hand was carrying all the presents in her arms and giving mom a death stare while doing so. She obviously wished that mom would have helped, but instead she had her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Oh I've missed you my dear," she says.

I have to pry her off of me, "Yeah, you too mom." She then turns and finally helps Rhee with the presents. They head for the living room where all the other presents are under the tree that J had bought. I follow them and take a seat next to my green-haired prince. He rolls his eyes as mom and Rhee already start arguing.

"I told you to be careful with those. They are fragile," mom whines.

"With as much wrapping paper you put in each box, I think they will be fine," Rhee says dropping the boxes onto the floor.

Mother's jaw tightens as she goes to respond to Rhee. J and I are both watching trying not to laugh, but I figure that I should step in. It is Christmas after all. "Hey! Would both of you stop. It's Christmas for crying out loud." They both roll their eyes simultaneously and shrug. They knew I was right.

"Good now with that settled, we can now focus on the holiday and the people around us," I say. I'm honestly surprised at my own words. When did I become the peacekeeper of this family? I was usually the one who started the arguments, but here I am trying to keep order. It might be because this is my house, therefore my rules.

"So how was your birthday, sis? You do anything fun?" Rhee asks while taking a seat directly across from J and I.

J gives a playful nudge into my elbow. Yeah of course we did some fun stuff, but I'm not going to mention it because it may just send my poor mother to the grave right here and now. "Umm… J and I went for dinner," I shrug. J growls a little bit, he must have not liked what I had said. What? Does he want me to go into extreme detail about what we did? He needs to keep in mind that we are still in front of my mother.

"That sounds nice," Rhee says.

J then goes to get up and I stop him, "Where are you going?" I ask. He then gives a simple glare and shakes his head. "Not too far. I'll be right back." I sigh, I don't like it when J gets mad, especially at me. Maybe I should have just said something else. I don't want him to think that I am ashamed of him. Because I am most certainly not. He is the most dangerous man in Gotham, how could a girl be ashamed of her boyfriend being a hot gang lord? I mean I find him and what he does rather attractive.

"Honey, since J has left for the moment. I thought we could talk about you and him," my mom suggests as a topic for conversation.

"Oh here we go again," Rhee adds.

"Quiet, Rhee. I am only expressing concern for your sister. I know she said that she was happy, but I can't help but wonder if she is lying to me. I don't want her ending up dead on the street just like those other people who associate themselves with him."

"Can't you just take her word for it? If she says she is happy then she is happy. Why would she lie to you?"

"Excuse me, but could I maybe have a say in what is going here?" I add in rather politely.

"Of course, sweetie." Mom replies.

"Thank you. Mom, I'm happy. Very happy, I know J gets a little out of control sometimes, but I can handle him. Plus, he is not as bad as he seems. You only know the one side of J and that was when you two were yelling at each other. He is different when he is with me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Very well, I just wanted to check and see if everything was still good."

About five more minutes pass, and there is still no sign of J. I'm starting to worry. Did I make him mad? Did he leave or something? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound a paws running through the kitchen. Oh, he must have grabbed Blue to show off what he had got me for my birthday. He then also produced my birthday necklace from his pocket and put it around my neck.

"Alright, so I also go a dog and this necklace for my birthday as well," I say glancing at J. He smiles, he just wanted to be recognized for doing something that didn't involve fist fights or guns.

* * *

Ace shows up about forty-five minutes after mom and Rhee do. Our party is still missing a guest though. How could Gi forget about the party? Hell, she was the one who was all for it and now she chooses not to show? Really?

*phone buzzes*

" _On my way now. I'm sorry. I had to wait for my date to show up. I will see you in about 5 mins." She types._

" _Ok, you had me worried." I reply._

"Is your friend coming?" J asked while sipping on his drink. "Yeah she said that she would be here in about five minutes." I was starting to think that she would never show, but at least she texted.

"By the way, she is bringing a date," I add while taking his glass and sipping on it. He smirks a bit, "She is? Do you know who it is?"

"No she didn't say." I tell him.

"Hm, this could be interesting." He says.

"And why's that Mr. J?"

"Ruby, I don't imagine that girl having any kind of date. She is really flighty."

"You've only seen her, what two - three times? The one was when you met. The second was because you pointed a gun at me, that kind of makes people a bit jumpy. And the third was when I went over there because you I was mad at you. You don't know her that well. She's a cute girl, any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Three times is enough to make a judgment on someone. She was awkward when we met, flighty when I pulled a gun, and unconscious when I picked your hungover ass up from her house."

"Nope, I'm not convinced," I argue.

J and I's discussion gets cut short when the front door opens. First walks in Gi and she looks great. She's wearing some sort of sweater dress and tights. It is rather flattering, she must really be trying to impress her date tonight. Then walks in a man who is wearing a dark suit. His hair is black and his eyes are dark blue. He helps Gi balance as she takes off her shoes (because she is that clumsy). They then step into the kitchen and J and I's jaws drop. It's fucking… Bruce Wayne.


	14. Chapter 14 - Would You Do Me The Honor?

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 14 - Would You Do Me The Honor?**

My jaw dropped to the floor. 'That's fucking Bruce Wayne." He is here, in our house with my best friend. Does he know where is he is? Does he know that Gi and I are close? Holy shit… I am so fucked. If she brings him over here then, do we all just act like we don't know each other? Do we simply shake hands and call it a truce, like what the hell?

I turned to J, who was cackling. "Do you think this is funny, J? Seriously? He is here and now knows where we are. He could kill us." J catches his breath and touches my shoulder. "Doll, he'd be stupid to try anything especially since he is in our territory with no weapons or suit to protect him. If he tries anything, we shoot him simple as that."

"What about Gi?" I asked. She would be so upset if we killed her date, but I could see where J was coming from. If we were threatened then we needed to shoot first and ask questions later, no matter how much it meant to Gi. "She'll be fine. She has seen her fair share of murder when hanging with us."

"Just make sure that is a last resort. I don't need my mother getting involved in this," I told him. "We could just shoot her too, ya know?" I give him a hard shove, "Not funny, asshole."

I turned my attention back to the door where Gi and Bruce we both standing and talking. They both were wearing smiles too big for their faces. Ugh… get a room you two. Gi then locked eyes with me and walked over with Bruce not far behind. He glanced at me and then shook his head. He must be in disbelief that it is me or just trying to show that he is not here to fight.

"Hey!" Gi says wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey, how are you? Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Good," she glances over at Bruce then back at me. "So good."

I tried to hide the disgust on my face. I think she is way worse than me at this whole relationship thing. "Oh yes, Ruby this is Bruce and Bruce this is Ruby." Our eyes connected and the flashback started.

 _His face was bloodied from J kicking him over and over again. He looks up, anger fuels the fire in his eyes, "I will find you both and I will not hesitate to kill you."_

I push the thought back and reach out to meet his hand. Then it clicks. He jerks back his hand rather quickly and just stares at me. "Yeah it's me and I know you are mad, but let's not do this here," I thought to myself.

It was almost like he heard my thoughts and nodded in agreement. He smiled once more and looked at Gi. "Gi has told me a lot about you. I look forward to getting to know you better," he said.

"Oh you will love her, she's just like me but with red hair," Gi joked.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said

We are laughed a little bit before continuing the conversation. "Everyone is in the front room. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," I gestured to the hallway. "Thank you," I can't wait to open presents," Gi squealed.

* * *

Ace arrived shortly after Gi and Bruce did. We all were sitting in the front room talking about old stories from our childhood. Mom, of course, held back nothing because she loved to embarrass her children. And Gi… well let's just say that she could embarrass herself pretty easily.

"And then the next thing you know, Ruby was covered in my makeup and saying 'Mommy I look like a clown," she chuckled.

"Well I guess that was where it all started then," Gi added.

I gave her a I-will-kill-you stare. She shifts a little bit and continues, "I meant that as a joke."

"Dinner is ready!" Darla yelled from the kitchen.

"Good, I was getting hungry." Ace says getting up and running for the kitchen.

Everyone followed suit, but I realized something. Where was J at? After I left to speak with Gi and Bruce, he disappeared. Maybe he thought it was best just to book it until everyone left. Then maybe he would consider coming downstairs. I didn't know, I just hoped that he wasn't mad or anything.

"Hey Earth to Ruby," Rhee said grabbing my forearm.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Who's guy with the sidearm on his waist? Is he a freelancer or something?"

"Seriously, sis? A freelancer? Are you trying to intimidate me with your vocabulary?"

"No, not at the moment. That guy over there. Tall, tan, brown hair, blue eyes," She said sounding mesmerized.

Who was she talking about? There was no one here that looked like that. I think she needed to get her vision checked or something. Wait… was she? No… she wasn't talking about Ace was she? Because my night was already going downhill as we spoke. Gi was seeing the guy who wanted both J and I's heads on a plate and now Rhee wants to meet the guy that is Joker's second in command? Like what the actual fuck? Could things get anymore weird around here?

"Are you talking about Ace?"

"If that is his name then, yes."

"He's J's second in command. He makes the plans for heist and is usually very helpful when I need him to be. Why do you ask?'

"I don't know, he seems cool."

I laughed at my sister and her introverted personality. "Cool? I think you meant to say that he is hot," I teased her. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I do not." Rhee then glanced over at him again and her cheeks were a slight shade of pink. "Liar!"

I could see why Rhee would be attracted to Ace. He had the classic bad body attitude and was easy on the eye. He also seemed like a pretty genuine guy, I mean I used him for my schemes sometimes, but other than that I liked him. He wasn't my murdering-mental case cup of tea though. Oh what the hell? My sister should really find a man, that way she could at least get out of my mother's house.

I took Rhee's arm and hooked it with mine. We headed for the kitchen and got ourselves some plates of of Darla's cooking. I then placed her plate next to Ace's and gestured for her to have a seat next to him. She shrugged at first, but then took a seat.

"Ace this is my sister, Rhee. Would you mind keeping her company while I go to find J?"

"Sure thing," he paused. "Rhee, huh? That is a name I've never heard of."

I walked away from them laughing. Oh what the fuck have I just done? If they work out, my mother is going to have both of her daughters dating mobsters. Well… a mobster and a freelancer. She will be so pleased with us.

Honestly, my mother hoped that Rhee would marry a nice business man that could take care of everything for her. She didn't want her to have to worry about money or anything really. However, Rhee always favored the bad boys, you know the ones that go out find trouble wherever they could? Not the ones who find themselves at a desk job evaluating stats all day. No that wasn't Rhee's thing, and when she found out that I had began my relationship with Joker she figured that she couldn't do anymore damage than I had already done.

Now for me, my mother would have picked out a nice "nerdy" kind of guy. The guy who would be talking about books all the time or studying science. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that, it just doesn't seem attractive to me. I prefer a lifestyle of excitement and danger. Now did I imagine that would be blowing up buildings and stealing cash? No, but am I going to say that I am mad about where I ended up? No.

Speaking of which, where is J anyway? I mean I already gave Ace an excuse to talk to my sister, so I guess I should go find J. That way it didn't seem like I was lying.

* * *

I checked the garage. he wasn't in there. I then checked the bedroom. He wasn't in there either. The last place I looked was the office and there he was. He was sitting in his studying something over at his desk. He didn't notice me walk in until I took a seat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs attending to your guests?" he mumbled.

"I could ask you the same question," I quipped.

"Always so quick with the comebacks, kitten. I guess there are a few reasons to why I keep you around."

"Hmm, maybe you can enlighten me on those sometime."

"Maybe," he said.

There was a moment of silence, before I decided to pick up the conversation again. "So why are you up here? This is your house too." J cracked his neck and turned the chair to face me, "Kitten, I don't enjoy having a lot of people around. I prefer to be alone… with you, of course."

"Is it because of Bruce?"

"No," he growled.

"It is, you're jealous of him aren't you?" I teased him.

J rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk, ignoring my comment. I couldn't help what I said, it just kind of slipped out. I mean, if he wasn't jealous he would be downstairs, wouldn't he? I sighed, got up and walked over to him. "Hey, I didn't mean it alright? Would you just come downstairs for a little bit?"

J stopped for a moment and grabbed my hand. He then looked up at me, "Listen, I'm not jealous. It's just… that you… are mine and nobody else's. I don't like sharing especially when it is something important like you."

I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I know," I whispered.

"I'll be down in a few, don't wait up. We don't want everyone to see us walking in together and thinking that we got a quickie in or something," he joked.

"You are such a perv, J," I said walking out.

"Only for you, doll," he called out.

* * *

When I returned downstairs, everyone was still sitting at the table talking. Good, no one has decided to kill each other yet. I took a seat next to the head of the table where J would hopefully be joining up soon. Rhee and Ace were sitting across from me having a good time. I'd never seen Rhee smile so much in my entire life really. Ace also seemed comfortable too, and every time that Rhee would look away. He just kept staring, I think he was enamored by her or something.

Gi and Bruce were farther down the table, laughing and carrying on. Gi then put her hand down and Bruce touched it lightly. Well, they seemed to have really hit it off. I wonder where they even met at? Maybe Bruce needed a cab or something and Gi just happened to take his call. That may be a question to ask her when we are alone.

Mom was sitting at the other end of the table talking to Darla. They both were probably discussing how much of a handful I am. Mom is probably telling her all about my childhood and how I never once ate a damn thing that she cooked. Truthfully, my mother was a terrible cook. She could fuck up cereal if you let her, which is probably where I got my kitchen skills from.

"So when are we opening presents?" Gi asked.

"I guess we could now, I don't see why not." I replied.

And with that everyone got up from the table and headed back to the front room. Gi and Bruce were the first ones to leave, walking arm and arm like an old married couple. Ace and Rhee were second, never taking their eyes off one another. Then Darla went also. Mom however decided to stay behind and have a "chat" with me.

"So how you doing, honey? You ready for everyone to leave yet?"

"No, I'm fine really. I'm glad to see everyone. I think I was actually starting to miss you guys," I laughed.

"I hope you like the present I got you, I was in the mall when it caught my eye. I immediately thought of you when I saw it."

"I'll probably like it, mom."

"Good, keep that in mind when you open it."

Everyone shuffled into the room and took their seats. "Alright, who's passing out the gifts?" Rhee asked. Glances started going around the room of who was going to do what, so I just volunteered to do it. It made it much simpler, plus it meant that I could open my gifts much faster.

"Alright this one is mom from both Rhee and I," I said giving mom the present.

Mom grabbed the box and gave it a gentle shake. She then proceeded to open it to find a collage of Rhee and I's old baby pictures with her in them. She smiled and began to tear up, "How time flies," she sniffled.

It was about two weeks prior to this that Rhee and I decided to get mom this present. We were sitting at the dinner table discussing what would be the best gift to get mom. It had to be something that came from the heart because if we'd got her something from a store, she wouldn't have appreciated it as much. So Rhee and I both agreed to get her the collage. Rhee searched in the old house for photos while I bought and designed the collage. It was rather artsy which I never really found myself to be quite good at.

"Next gift goes to Darla."

Darla's present came in a small envelope. She was skeptical considering all of the other presents under the tree were rather large and hers wasn't. I simply smiled at her, she had no idea what I had talked J into doing for her.

You see, I thought that Darla deserved a break from J and I. So I figured that maybe a week or two vacation in the Caribbean would be a nice change of scenery for her. She could go there, stay in at a spa resort, drink a few cocktails on the coastline, and most of all not worry about having J and I to cater to. She needed this. I also put a little extra spending money in there. It was nothing much really, just about ten thousand dollars. She could use it on her vacation or put it in her bank, I really didn't care which.

Darla went into shock when she read the pamphlet for her vacation. I think she was overjoyed about that, but when she saw the check for ten grand, she may have went over the moon. "I don't know what to say... thank you so much Ruby. I will be thinking of you when I am in that resort," she said. "Please don't, you already do so much for us. We just wanted to repay the favor."

* * *

Presents were about finished. We'd been through everyone except… yeah you guessed it me. J purchased Ace a new gun. I got Gi a car air freshener for that awful cab of hers and some other miscellaneous things and I got Rhee some records that she was looking for and some clothes that she like when we went out shopping. Most of them black because that was the only color she wore most of the time.

Moving onto me, I had three presents left. One from Rhee and mom, one from Gi and the last one from J. I took my chances with Rhee and mom's present first because knowing J, it might be something inappropriate and lord knows that I didn't need to have a mother needing to know more than she already had.

The box was medium sized and was covered in red wrapping paper with a green bow on top. I made quick work in opening it. It was a matching pair of earrings with a necklace. Both pieces made of silver and with my birthstone as the gem in each. "Thank you guys, that's really pretty," I said warmly.

Gi's presents was a bit bigger, but nothing I couldn't manage. It was rather heavy though. "Good lord, Gi. What is this thing?" Perhaps I was over reacting, but this thing was not light at all. Like before, I unwrapped it in a quick manner and found a rather large scrapbook inside. The book was labeled, _From the Beginning_. I rather touching title, I might add.

I began skimming through the pages, there was both of us at homecoming, our first basketball game together. Hell she even had that photo her dad took of us playing ball in the middle of her street back home. I grinned going through each page remembering my life and how it was back then, especially compared to now. Back then I was just so normal kid with a best friend who was about as socially awkward as anyone could get, and now? Now I'm working and sleeping with one of the most dangerous human beings on the planet. I did not see this coming at all.

Speaking of which, the green haired devil himself walked into the room just in time for the last present. His present actually. Sliding the memory book aside, I reached far back to get the last box under the tree. This particular box was rather small in size. It didn't look like it could hold much, but I didn't think too much about it. Instead of opening it quickly, I took my time. I knew J well enough to know that it probably something fragile and that one sudden movement could possibly break the damn thing.

When I reached the box, it was sort of a black hard case. It wasn't card board, but something actually fancier. I then opened it to find a large diamond ring inside with some engraving on the side that read, _My Queen._ I was grinning like an idiot, I mean mom's gift was nice, but it was from mom. This was from the man that I found myself hopelessly in love with.

J then took the box with the ring inside and came closer to me. I didn't even realize what was happening until he started talking. "Ruby, I know we haven't known each other long, but I can't help but think that we have a certain bond that is unbreakable. I know that on your birthday, I had said that you wouldn't land me so easily, but I got to thinking and I don't want anyone else besides you. Would you do the honor of marrying me?"


	15. Chapter 15 - Family Matters

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 15 - Family Matters**

So here we were. J was in front of me with a ring in his hand, giving me a stupid grin. The grin that would make any girl melt no matter how insane the man was, who was going to give it to them. He also wore his electric blue puppy eyes that made my knees buckle when I met their gaze. This man new his power and was not afraid to use it.

I looked around the room to find everyone's jaws on the floor. Bruce's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't expect the Joker to be serious. I could tell that from the time that J and I were discovered by Batman (or Bruce in this case), he'd thought that we wouldn't last long. But now, J was talking marriage which would be a wake up call to anyone.

Gi dropped her drink onto the carpet. Good thing it was a white wine because red would've have stained it. She grabbed Bruce's knee and gripped it tight which made him shift uncomfortably. I could read her mind, "Girl… he controls you. We couldn't even get a girl's night in before he came to get you in the morning."

Darla scurried to the laundry room, hoping to clean the mess on the carpet but also to avoid knowing what answer I was going to give him... "Dear, he needs you," her voice rang in my head. It made me paranoid. Did J actually need me or was he just playing one of his games?

Last but not least was my sister and mother, who sat there and didn't say a word. Mom nearly passed out but regained her balance quickly, she wanted to be conscious for my answer. Rhee on the other hand leaned forward and smiled. "Baby sis is going to marry a mass murderer," I could hear her snark.

Now it was my turn to decide. What will I say? "Well let us break this down," my mind raced. "There are two options, yes or no?"

Yes, would include J. A man with no sanity but a somewhat heart of gold. He'd protect you and keep you well taken care of. You'd never have to worry about expenses. You may also get some green haired children out of this, but let's stick with the right now and not consider the future.

No, would not include J. You'd be on your own again, likely living with your mother because you could not afford rent. You'd be his main target besides Bats. He'd make you life a living hell. You'd throw away everything good that has ever happened you. You'd also have a terrible reminder of him on your shoulder.

As I thought through this, I got queasy. My stomach was tying itself into knots. I didn't feel quite well, and it wasn't like it was sudden but I was just now noticing the pain. I could feel the Christmas feast coming up my throat. So I ran towards the bathroom and totally ignored J, who still was kneeled on the carpet.

* * *

I kept hurling into the toilet. I didn't get it, I was fine and I had expected this from the other night so why would it bother me now? I wasn't one to get sick so suddenly, in fact I would say that I have a strong stomach.

What could it be I wonder? I'm not sick or nervous. I must be… no that's not right. I can't be. A baby was definitely out of the question. I mean, I couldn't be, I… oh shit. The last time J and I, fucking shit! I am possibly pregnant. Well there was only way to find out.

I grabbed my phone and texted Darla.

 _"I need something from the store."_

"Dear, we are worried about you. What do you need?"

I hesitated to type my next line of thought. What would Darla think?

 _"I need a pregnancy test."_

 _"On my way. Sit tight, my dear."_

* * *

About a half an hour passed before there was a soft knock at the door. "Ruby, I have what you requested."

I got up slowly, and walked over to the door. I hid behind it and put my arm out to grab it. I was afraid to meet her gaze. I feel that she would judge me, and hate me. She placed it into my hands, "Do you want me to come in?"

"No, I need to do this by myself," I replied.

I heard footsteps leaving the hallway. I relaxed and unwrapped the package. 99.5% accuracy, can detect the earliest of pregnancies. Trusted by future mothers all around the world, it read.

I read the instructions and followed them. Wait up to fifteen minutes for the results.

I got nervous and began checking every minute because I was so anxious. Me, a mom? I don't even have a degree or anything really. Everything that I have is technically J's and now I was going to ask him to take in another person? That was if I was pregnant.

Believe me, if I'm pregnant I will do everything in my power to protect this child because it will be mine. I just worry what J will do if or when he finds out. He doesn't really seem like the dad type, but I also thought that he wasn't the marriage type. And here I stand corrected.

I sat on the edge of the bath tub waiting, waiting for the results that would determine what was to come next. I looked at the clock and it was time to check. I closed my eyes and took a breath. My eyes scanned the device to find it to say, _not pregnant._

So it was just nerves then? This whole pregnancy thing wasn't even on the table, it was just me freaking out over the proposal. I guess I'm weaker than expected.

I regained my composure and headed down stairs. I met Darla on the bottom step and she gave me a blank stare as to say, "Well?" I gave her my head shake and she patted my arm. I followed her back into the front room, only to be stopped by the arguing that was happening.

"You can't honestly think that she is ready to be wed. Especially, to…" my mom paused.

"To who? Are you sure you want to finish that line of thought?" J challenged.

"I believe that Ruby's mom is just expressing some concern because Ruby is quite young to be thinking about marriage," Bruce intervened.

"Oh fuck you! You just wish that it was you that she was considering."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gi asked.

"Oh so you haven't told her about our little bit of drama? I'll gladly enlighten her if you wish," J laughed.

"That will not be necessary," Bruce grumbled.

"Could someone please explain what it going on? Besides the fact that Ruby may be getting married." GI continued.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

I entered back into the room with a million thoughts running through my mind. First, the proposal. I still can't believe that J would pull something like this. At dinner the other night, it was all "Ha, you won't land that easy woman," and now it's "Ha, marry me woman!" This man was too confusing.

The second thing I had to consider was the almost pregnancy I had. I know it the test said negative, but it is still something that weighed on my mind. Could I really imagine a life with J? The white picket fences, the little dog in the backyard, and our kids growing up with a swing set?

Honestly, no. I couldn't not in this moment. I could picture guard fences, our hyena pup, and some children that J had kidnapped. Yeah, I had that little faith in the man.

"Ruby! Are you paying attention, my kitten?" J snapped.

"What? Yes of course!"

"And survey says?" Gi pushed.

"Yes," I hesitated.

J leaped up and grabbed my hand, placing the huge diamond on my ring finger. He then placed gentle kiss on my lips, "You will not regret this, my love." I gave him a simple smile and looked around the room at our company.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. I guess that was better than him starting a fight in the middle of the party. Gi was beside him, her eyes wide in disbelief. She then proceeded to mouth, "Are you fucking insane?"

Rhee laughed and caught mother as she fell on top of her. Yeah, I knew that was coming. My mother passed out because of my answer. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

It was shortly after J and I's recent engagement that everyone left the house. Bruce and Gi were first. I swear I could see steam coming from Bruce's ears while Gi gave me the "call me later" sign. Mom and Rhee did the same after only mom gave me the tightest hug that she'd ever given me.

It felt like she was saying goodbye, forever. I was scared that I had just signed my own death wish by doing this. I mean, marriage is not that bad. It's two people who stand each other enough to be bound together, unless it doesn't work. Then they are left with a broken relationship and a whole lot of shit to either leave behind or fix.

Somehow I think if J and I don't work out, he'd fix our problems by just killing me. I wouldn't put it below him.

"Alone at last," J said closing the door behind everyone.

"You're the one that wanted to throw the damn party," I snided.

"Kitten, making remarks like that is going to get you hurt," he responded.

"I'm going to bed, J. I'm really done with today."

"You don't want to celebrate our engagement?"

His response was me turning my back and heading up the stairs. "I'm talking to you. Now talk to me," he snagged my arm. "Why aren't you happy about this?" I let out a huff of hot air, "Do you realize the decision I made today? I made the choice to be bound in marriage to you."

"You make it sound so serious. It just means I want you and you only, sweet pea." J replied.

"Well...I'm sorry but the last marriage I witnessed ended up with my father leaving and my mom raising two kids by herself. I really don't want that happening to me, you know?"

"You'd think I would do that to you? After everything we have been through? The business, the fighting, and the fucking?"

"Can you think of anything else right now?" I yelled.

He came closer to me, and I stepped back in response. I could see the anger in his eyes. His fists were gripped tight and his teeth were gritted. Before I could turn he grabbed me, and put a rough kiss on my lips. "I'm not going to do that," he replied.

* * *

J turned away from me and laid down. "You're answer is no by the way. I can never stop thinking about you in my bed," he whispered.

Yes, so most of our arguments were settled in the bedroom now. Just like before, we'd get mad at one another. He'd grab me, kiss me...hard. We'd then chase eachother up the stairway for make up sex.

Is this what our marriage was going to be like? Fixing everything with a little "love" session every time shit got rough. I admit I was scared. Hell, I don't even know why I had said yes to this insane man. I mean, he made money from stealing, drugs, and pushing weapons. I guess some part of me saw something in him that was normal that I had to have said yes. There is no other explanation, right?

"I going to take a piss. I'll be back," he said getting up from the bed.

I gave him a nod and leaned over to the stand by my bed. I pulled out a book and began reading from where I left off.

A few moments had passed, before I heard J yell. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DOING IN HERE?"

I shot up from the bed and found him standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was holding up the pregnancy from earlier. "Explain this now," he growled.

"It is negative, nothing to worry about. I was going to explain it later."

"Are you fucking blind? Check it again, princess."

I gave him a confused look and ran over to him. I snatched the pregnancy test from his hands and blinked.

 _Pregnant._


	16. Chapter 16 - The First 3 Months

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 16 - First Three Months**

 **Notes: Hey guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I've decided to do something new with the coming chapters. Instead of my usual writing. I'm going to break the next few chapters into Ruby's notes of her 9 months while pregnant. This is the first three months. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks.**

 **Month #1:**

The start of the first trimester. Well congrats, Ruby! You officially have fucked up. Not only are you marrying a sociopath, but now you are carrying his child. To be honest, I'm not too worried about the whole pregnancy thing, I mean it was bound to happen at some point.

Yeah, yeah so J and I weren't being careful in the last couple of months. It was my fault and sort of his, I had forgotten about the entire possibly of being pregnant. That sounds dumb, but when you have a man like J who takes what he wants, there is no time to think about such things. It was funny, I hadn't run out of birth control, in fact had a whole year of supply. I just had forgotten to take it is all.

And of course, you know how J is about protection. He doesn't like for certain reasons, that I will not be writing down just in case he finds my notes on this entire experience because lord knows, he'd have hissy fit about it.

Any way back to being pregnant and the whole marriage ordeal. The pregnancy didn't scare me one bit, even though that my mother will flip out once she hears about it. I don't have to tell her, but that could be worse. She'd want to see me every now and again for a check in. And what excuse would I use anyway? "Yup, just getting fat." No, that would not work.

Ugh… perhaps that is a thought for a another time.

So... marriage. As far as I know that is still on. Yeah that is about all I got right now. My hand is cramping from writing and I need a nap. J said I have been getting mood swings already. I don't think I have, but then again I'm not on the receiving end of it.

* * *

 _Kitten -_

 _I found your notes and decided to join in on your fun! No, you haven't "fucked up." You got "fucked up." So the joke is on you. Also, I want to know what you think my reasons are for not using protection. As I recall, you didn't argue with me when I said I wasn't going to use them (we are talking about this later)._

 _You said you wanted me to be honest about what is going on with you, so when I said that you were being "moody," I was only making on observation. No need to get you panties in a bunch._

 _Love you,_

 _Joker_

 _P.S. We are still getting married. You were the one who said "yes," remember?_

* * *

 **Month #2:**

I think the morning sickness is starting to take over a little bit. J now wakes up to the sound of my puking. I don't quite know if he is angry with me about it or not. I worry about that sometimes. I don't want him to leave me because of this. Despite everything he is and does, I love him to death. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but him. Is that too hormonal? The doctor said I could experience extreme emotions during the rest of my pregnancy.

I also know that J found my notes from my last entry. I love his note, but I also hate that he found it. He's such a nosy asshole, but he is mine.

Moving on… it's time for an update.

J and I have decided that we will be getting married after the baby is born. I didn't want to wear a dress while pregnant, plus I want to do things one at a time. There is no rush. I have seven months to go which is the perfect amount of time that I need.

J is also keeping me in the house at all times. He doesn't want me to get hurt or anything. It is surprising how soft he actually is underneath all that assholish behavior he has (erase before he reads that part).

Another thing is that, my mother and sister still do not know. I've kept it from them, I'm scared of what they will say or do. My mother will probably never talk to me again and I don't want that. I was supposed to be this perfect child, and now I'm not. I know I should tell her, but like I said I'm nervous of the consequences that will follow. Her feelings would be crushed if I didn't tell her and crushed if I do. It was like six in one hand and half of dozen in the other.

Now, Rhee. She wouldn't care as much. She'd probably pull one of those. "It is your life, you do what you got to do," speeches. Gi would suggest that we celebrate and try to cheer me up about it.

I'm not sure what to do. I'm nervous about all of this. Until next month!

* * *

 _Babe -_

 _I don't want you to be nervous about any of this. I want you to be happy about our new life together. We'll be partners in crime with our kickass son or daughter. I hope it's a boy, but either one works._

 _Your mother doesn't need to know, but I understand if you wish to tell her. Though we have gone through some rough patches, I want you to know that you have my 100% attention and should you require anything, I will be here to help you._

 _Yours always,_

 _J_

* * *

 **Month #3:**

My morning sickness is getting better. I haven't been starting my day with an empty stomach as much anymore. I've read that it should stop soon. I also read that the baby is now the size of a plum. Strange how he or she is growing so fast. It only seemed like yesterday that I found out that I was with child.

J has been great. Overprotective, but nothing out of the ordinary. He has started making my appointments for me and the baby. Yesterday, he was even talking about names for us. I will list them below.

Boys: Jenson, Jack, Jared, also Jay.

Girls: Ruby (rolling my eyes at this one), Rae, Raven, Reine (my personal favorite)

Still haven't seen my mom. We talk every day, and she wants to see me really soon. Hell, she even threatened to come by the other day. I don't know what to say to her. I want to be honest, but I want her to also accept this and not turn away from me.

She'd be devastated if I had a child and she didn't know. But she may also be devastated that I didn't tell her in the first place. I don't know, I think I'm going to think on this for a while and maybe write an update to this entry tomorrow. Wish me luck!

 **Update to Month #3:**

The talk with mom went rather well, I guess. I mean it went as expected. She lectured me on the importance of safe sex and all that jazz. She didn't say anything about the baby, but that she would support me in what I was going through and if I need anything to just reach out and talk to her.

Rhee also showed compassion towards me, though I think she is just excited about becoming an aunt. She has always wanted to have a family of her own. Hell, maybe her and Ace will continue to talk and we can be one big crazy ass family with guns… knives… and drugs. Okay, never mind I don't really want to think about it.

I also talked to Grace about it too, she is already getting me clothes and planning the baby shower. She wants to know the gender for the theme, but I am planning on keeping that a secret.

That's all for now!

* * *

 _Ruby-_

 _I find this journal of yours to be quite the entertainment. I love your enthusiasm of us bringing in a new life into this world. You will be a great mother, I just know it. You don't need to worry about junior knowing the family business...until he is older (I'm betting it is going to be a boy)._

 _I also like the idea of this "crazy ass" family you describe. In fact, I'll help get Rhee and Ace together. That would drive your mother absolutely insane. Both of her daughters being with trained killers is really an accomplishment._

 _Yours,_

 _J_


	17. Chapter 17 - Months 4 and 5

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 17 - Months #4 and #5**

 **Notes: I just have to say that you guys are amazing! I appreciate all the reviews that have been written. This chapter is short and it is only because in the next chapter I am going to go back to my regular writing. So as a surprise, you guys are getting two chapters today!**

 **Love you all and thank you so much for your kind messages and reviews!**

* * *

 **Month #4:**

So I've read that the baby has it's own unique fingerprints now. It weird how something we never think of can be so interesting. I mean no one ever think abouts how unique we as humans beings are. If you think about it, no one else in this world is like you. Your personality, looks, and hell fingerprints are of your own design. It's amazing to think about.

It makes me wonder what I'll this baby is going to be like. He or she will likely have blue eyes. I hope they are not J's color, because I could never say no to them if they wanted something. I could imagine it now :

"Momma, could I go with daddy to rob the bank too?"

"No, sweetheart that is not your job."

"Pweeease, daddy says I can go."

I can't even say no to J. Whatever that man wants he gets, all because he is a...oh what did I say? I can't think of it now.

Anyway, blue eyes are definitely going to happen. Hair wise? Well, maybe a redhead. But I really don't want my attitude thrown back at me. One redhead is enough for this household as J says that I have a bit of a "high tempered spirit." Maybe they'll be a brunette, like my mother and sister. I know J had brown before he jumped into that acid bath.

I guess it really didn't matter. I was going to love them anyway. They would be perfection no matter how they looked.

* * *

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I believe the word you are looking for in paragraph two is "sex god." I have it on a recording if you wish to have proof of the incident._

 _I am with you when you say that you will love this baby no matter what. I will do the same, even though daddy wishes that he/she would have green hair. But that will not happen for awhile._

 _Love,_

 _J_

* * *

 **Month #5:**

It's a girl! I'm so excited. Not that it mattered, but now I know what I can buy for her.

I'm thinking of a nice light blue color, but only because that is my personal favorite. I don't think she will grow up and be wimpy. She is going to be a badass. I can't wait to meet her, and I don't think she can wait either.

She was been kicking me nonstop. I think she is starting to get restless, which in turn is going to make sleeping a lot harder for me as well. Ugh...the joys of being pregnant. It's okay I guess, because I get cravings in the middle of the night anyway.

It's not weird combinations, like other people's. Chocolate and peanut butter are normal for any woman really. The thing is though that is I can ever stomach it all down. Anything else, really doesn't do it for me (I think this child is going to be picky).

J doesn't seem to mind it though. In fact, he has stocked the entire house with these kinds of goodies. I could slap him and kiss him at the same time. He was trying to please me, but on the other hand I thought he was trying to make me fat!

I cried for hours yesterday because I found myself in a house of junk, but then I got over it with a cup of ice cream. Damn hormones, I bet those were getting annoying too. Honestly, I can't stand writing anymore, if I sit too long the baby gets too kicky. So I'll give up on it now.


	18. Chapter 18 - A New Target

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 18 - A New Target**

"WELL, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAS HAPPENED, ACE! FIND THE ONE WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF," J yelled from in the hallway.

My eyes opened to find the side of the bed empty and the alarm clock reading two in the morning. I moaned and rubbed my eyes to see what all the commotion was about. I sat up from my pillow and made a groaning sound, being eight months pregnant was not fun. It feels like I have a whole melon in my stomach 24/7.

Just as I was about to get myself up, J came in and rushed over to my side. "No, go back to bed. You don't need to be up yet," he cooed. I stopped what I was doing and rolled my eyes, "I know I'm not supposed to be up yet, but I couldn't help but hear all of the commotion going on."

"Sorry, kitten. I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep. I'll move into my office."

"J, you don't have to. I just want to know what's going on. You seem pretty angry with Ace on the phone," I continued.

"Nothing that my two girls need to worry about, get some shut eye. I will only be a moment," he said shutting the door from our bedroom.

I convinced myself to get up, and follow him down the hall. It was funny, I actually have noticed that I waddle instead of walk now. The doctor swears that there is only one in there, but I think it feels like atleast ten sometimes.

When I reach the door, I can still hear him speaking to Ace. it is not as loud as the first outburst, but there is still some anger behind his words. "Dammit, Ace. Was there even a security team in there watching the warehouse? Or did they all decide that it was their night to just fuck off and not pay attention?"

"Pull up the footage, boss. I'm telling you, nothing is in those vids prove that someone got in or out."

"We will figure this out in the morning. I woke Ruby up a few minutes ago, and she needs her sleep. Keep me updated about the warehouse, we will have a meeting with the crew tomorrow and I will remind them of their 'responsibilities,'" he growled.

I knew that was my cue to head back and jump into bed, without being caught. I tried to run, forgetting about my new frame and couldn't do it. I laughed at myself for even trying and continued with a fast walk.

When I reached the bed, I put myself down gracefully and wrapped myself up. It wasn't long before I felt J's arm come across me and his breath on my neck. "Sorry, for the yelling. Ace just updated me on one of our warehouses."

I rolled over to meet his gaze, "Is everything okay?" J brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Everything is fine, nothing for you to worry about." I nuzzled into his neck, "Okay."

J then placed a kiss on my forehead and relaxed. It was obvious that whatever happened was a big deal and he may not want to talk about it now. But I figure that he will get me up to date in the morning.

* * *

I stretch my arm to find some fuzzy being lying next to me. It was Blue, who reacted to my touch by jumping up and giving me a lick on the face. Ugh… I mean I would have preferred J's kiss but I guess I can't argue at this point.

"Blue, you know you are not supposed to be up here," I said.

Blue simply whined and wagged his tail.

"Alright, just this once. But don't tell your daddy that I let you up here."

Blue barked and spun in a circle. I then got up slowly, and headed down downstairs to find Darla cooking breakfast for Blue, herself, and I. It was bacon, eggs, and some toast.

I took a seat at the counter just as Darla turned around to greet me. "Good Morning, soon to be Mrs. J. Would you care some some breakfast, dear?"

"Sure, Darla," I smiled at her.

"Splendid. Here is your plate."

I grabbed it and set it down on the placemat in front of me. I wasted no time digging into the bacon. The baby must be hungry this morning. "Dear, you can slow down. You almost could be mistaken for your companion over by his dog bowl."

"Sorry, the baby is just hungry this morning."

"That indeed, she is," Darla agreed while taking the empty seat next to me.

"Have you seen J this morning? I woke up and he was gone. I know that he had something come up in the middle of the night."

"I'm afraid that one of the warehouses was blown up last night. He is not sure of who did it, but he is looking into it today. He should be home around six this evening, he said."

 ***phone rings***

"Hey, Rhee. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall today? They are having huge sales and I figured we could get a few things."

"You mean for you, right? Honey, I don't exactly fit in the same clothes that I used to," I joked.

"Well, yeah. I need an opinion on some new stuff that I might buy."

I almost didn't say it, but I think that my sister and Ace have really hit it off. Rhee had found him quite attractive at the Christmas party, and now they were technically, "dating." Oh, my sister may be older than me, but it is like watching two teenagers.

"Does this have something to do Ace? Are we going shopping for lingerie?" I teased.

"No, not yet anyway."

"Rhee, you better tell me so I can give him a good talking to first. Nobody gets their hands on my sister without my approval!" I told her.

"You mean like how you got mine and mom's before you jumped into bed with Gotham's most dangerous criminal?" Rhee countered.

"I mean…"

"Don't dish it if you can't take it, sis. Any way, I'll pick you up in an hour or so. I know you need time to get your pregnant ass into some clothes."

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs to put on some clothes.

When I walked into the closet. I struggled finding the color that I wanted to wear. I didn't find the pink or purples too attractive today, and the blue was just not doing it for me either. So I settled for an all black outfit that consisted of a dress, leggings, and flats. There was no way momma was going to wear heels anytime soon.

I finished up with some light makeup and jewelry. By then, I could already hear my sister honking the horn.

* * *

"So what are we shopping for today?"

"Nothing serious, but I want a few nice outfits for going out on dates with Ace. Did you know his real name is James?"

"No, but that might come in handy the next time I am angry with him."

Rhee parks the car and we both head towards the entrance. "You know, I miss doing this. We used to go out all the time when we were teenagers," Rhee said. She was right, we hadn't gone out together in a long time. It seemed like forever, honestly. "Yeah, I know. We'll set a schedule once little Reine gets here."

"Reine? Is that what you are naming her? That is a cute name!" Rhee squealed.

"You sound like you're happy to be becoming an aunt."

"I am, I like babies but I'm not ready to have one of my own yet."

"Just tell 'James' to keep it in his pants until you are."

"Yes, ma'am," Rhee replied sarcastically.

We walked through many department stores and found Rhee a few things. She had bought a red dress that would make any man fall at her feet. Some sparkly heels to go with it. We also went into a jewelry store where she kept wishing that she could could get the diamond necklace in the case. Little did she know that as she walked away, I swiped my (well J's) card and bought it for her.

"Here, I know you wanted it so I got it for you. Just a token of my appreciation for being such a good sister and for taking my 'pregnant' ass out of my castle."

"Ruby, you didn't have to buy it for me!"

"Would you like me to return it?" I asked.

"Well no, that would be a waste of a card swipe," she said taking the case from my hands.

We laughed and continued down towards the exit when we were stopped by a man selling his homemade "elixir," or whatever he called it.

"Ladies, come taste one of the finer things in life! It is guaranteed to give your immune system a real boost!"

We try to ignore him, but when he lock eyes with me, I feel guilty and lead Rhee over to him. I couldn't help it, I always would try to ignore these people but I felt awful doing it. And somehow I always found something to buy.

"Ahh, ladies. Have you ever felt as though you were weak when you shouldn't be? Or perhaps the old hormones weren't working for you when your man is trying to get you into bed?"

"I don't feel that way at all. I'm usually down for anything at any moment. I just need him to say the word. Now my sister here, is a different story."

"RUBY!"

"Now, now it is nothing to be ashamed about. We all go through this and such fine specimens as yourselfs should never starve yourself of your needs. Please, please come try my latest brew, you will never feel the same again."

I looked over to Rhee who just simply shrugged as if to say, "Why not?" So we both followed him over and took the samples that he gave us. "Now this is a flavor, I like to call 'lights out.'"

As Rhee and I both took and drank our samples, I felt my head get a little hazy. "Oh really? Why is that Mr?"

"Because it will literally, knock you out," he laughed maniacally as Rhee and I both passed out onto the floor.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Devil that wore Yellow

**Suicide Squad: Take My Hand**

 **Chapter 19 - The Devil that wore Yellow**

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

I come home to find that the house is dark, and no one seems to be around. Darla must have called it a night, and Ruby must have been upstairs. So I hung my jacket up and proceeded to climb the stairs towards our bedroom.

It had been a long day, Ace and I still couldn't figure out who had blown up the warehouse. We were actually lucky that nothing of value was in were a few keys lost of the one batch that we just got in, but nothing too serious. We'd soon begin reconstruction later this month, but now was not the time to be thinking about business.

With Ruby in her current state, I couldn't allow myself to be distracted by work. The little one would be here anytime soon and that took up most of my day. There wouldn't be one time where I didn't get a text or call from Ruby talking about how the baby was doing today. It was strange how I thought I was going to change her, but it seems as though she is changing me.

As I reached the bed, I sunk down slowly hoping not to disturb her. It was strange it seems as though she had gotten a lot more hairy since the pregnancy. When I went to put my arm around her, I received a lick on the cheek.

"You little shit. How many times have I told you not to lay on the bed?" I growled.

I turned on the bedside lamp and found Blue on the other side whining and smelling the pillows. "Off the bed," I commanded. Blue growled at me and whined at the space where Ruby slept. "Do you know where she is?" I asked him.

Blue got off the bed and began sniffing the room, and stood by the door. Nothing had caught him yet, but as soon as I opened the door, he bolted and headed towards the garage. Darla met us at the front door. "Mr. J, Ruby has not been home for hours. I would suggest taking the pooch with you on a hunt for her."

I growled at the thought of bringing this "pooch" coming along. I mean he was damn hyena, one of the most aggressive animals on the planet and here he is was eating treats and snuggling up to everyone like a damn poodle.

"Did Ruby say where she was going this afternoon at all?"

"I believe she went with her sister to go shopping this afternoon at the mall," Darla replied.

"Why didn't she mention it to me? She always tells me where she is going and with who."

"Perhaps, it had something to do with her leaving her phone here. She may have forgotten about it."

"I'll call Ace and see if he has heard anything from Rhee."

I pick up my cell and dial Ace's number. "Yeah, boss?" I skip the introduction and go right to the point, "Have you heard from Rhee at all today?" Ace sighed a little bit before answering, "Said she was going shopping with Ruby today, not much else. I haven't heard from her since eleven this morning."

"I'm heading your direction now, I haven't heard from Ruby either. Something tells me a new motherfucker is in town and wants my throne."

"Alright, boss. See ya in a few."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

We were moving, that much was clear. Everything else, well there was a bag over my head with just a small hole so I could breath. I could hear Rhee next to me breathing hard and trying to squirm. "Ruby, what the fuck happened?"

"Something tells me we are in the back of a van heading to a location that we aren't supposed to know, most likely."

"Thank you captain fucking obvious. I know that much, but who the hell takes girls from a mall and gives them a drink to knock them out?" Rhee asked.

"I do!" The man in the front seat replies.

"Yup, dumbasses like him take girls like us for no particular reason."

"Precisely the opposite, my dear. You see, I trying to hurt someone who has become a little too comfy on his throne. And when I saw you, I just had to have you!"

"Then why take my sister too? If you just wanted me, you shouldn't have taken her too," I replied.

"Hmm, fair enough," he responded.

The van comes to a sudden stop, and the back doors open. Two men grab Rhee, and pull her from the back. "I didn't mean that you should just leave her out in the middle of nowhere you bastards!"

Rhee screams as they drag her out. "Aren't you a noisy little thing?" One man says as she pushes her onto the ground. I then hear the familiar sound of a gun's safety being taken off. "Don't kill her! Please, I beg you. I'll give you anything you want. Just don't kill her" I plead.

"Aww is the Joker's little bitch gonna cry for her sister? C'mon let's hear it!" He mocked.

"Please, she doesn't deserve this. I am the one you want, not her."

I hear the gun go back to into a holster, but something else catches my senses. "I won't kill her but I am going to leave a message for anyone who tries to find you before I want them to." He then takes off my bag so that I can see what he is going to do to her.

"This is so you know what will happen to you, if you try anything," he says as he takes his blade and starts cutting the letters "YD" into her leg. Rhee continues to scream louder and louder as the blade cuts deeper in her leg. When he is finished, she lies there, taking shallow breaths. She was in shock.

"YD? Who are you?" I yell.

"The Yellow Devil, my dear. C'mon boys, the night is still young and we need to get our guest here back to her new kingdom!" He laughed as he jumped back into the vehicle.

"Rhee!" I call out as they shut the back doors on me. I get close to the window and watch as her body continues to just lay there, motionless. I was scared, not for me, but for her. She couldn't just be left there. I hope wherever J is, he knows that something isn't right.

* * *

 **J's POV**

We have been driving for hours and there was still no sign of Ruby or her sister. Something kept telling me that somehow my warehouse getting burned down, and my girl getting taken all in the same twenty-four hour period was not just a coincidence. Someone was out there, and they were ready to play.

"Boss, hold up. Look!" Ace shouted as we near a body on the side of the rode.

I came to hard stop, and got out of the car along with Ace. I jawline hardened as I saw the lifeless body next to the road. _It can't be, no it shouldn't be._ I took a deep breath, and rolled the girl over to find that is was Rhee.

Ace took the bag off of her head and cradled her in his arms. "James?" Rhee called out weakly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here," he said picking her up and placing her in the back of the car. "Wait, look at her leg!" I said lifting up the piece of material.

"YD? Who the fuck is that, boss?" Ace asked.

"I don't know, but they better not touch her. I'll kill all of those fuckers, and make sure they never come after us again."

"We need to get Rhee to a hospital, she is cold and that leg needs stitched up."

"No! We need to keep moving. Ruby is still out there and I need to find her," I argued with him.

Ace placed Rhee in the back and challenged him, "Look I get it, you want to go found Ruby and your kid, but you know what? We don't have shit to go off of! All we have is Rhee who knows what this guy looks like and where he could have taken Ruby. I'm not saying that she isn't important right now, but Rhee is our only lead to finding her, so we need to go back."

I threw the keys at Ace and began walking in the other direction, "Fine! You can drive there, but my ass is leaving right away to go find Ruby."


End file.
